


Шутки в сторону

by Yelynx



Series: А песня звучит всё та же [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst and Humor, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Drama & Romance, Epic Romance, Fantasy, Fourth Wall, Guest character death, Horror, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Metafiction, Mystery, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Thriller, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yelynx/pseuds/Yelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин приспосабливается к новой жизни. Сэм приспосабливается к Дину. Они расследуют странные события, происходящие на съемках сериала, - его участников преследует невидимый убийца. Дин оттачивает навыки, которые помогут ему выжить… если только Сэм не прибьет его раньше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prank'd](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393135) by [fanspired](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanspired/pseuds/fanspired). 



> **Разрешение на перевод:** получено
> 
>  **Предупреждения:** кровь, слезы, боль и смерть в количестве, достойном этого сериала. А также в этом эпизоде мы немного порасшатываем «четвертую стену» [1].
> 
>  **Дисклеймер автора:** на содержание этого эпизода оказали существенное влияние серии СПН «Адский дом» и «Голливудский Вавилон», а также реалити-шоу Punk’d («Подстава») и научно-фантастический фильм «Запретная планета» . Все события и герои вымышлены, все совпадения и сходство с реальными людьми… случайны ли? ;) Эта история написана из любви к миру СПН, к вам, дорогие читатели, и к самому процессу творчества. Приношу свои извинения создателям «Сверхъестественного» за использование в собственных, хоть и бескорыстных, целях материалов сериала, который, разумеется, принадлежит Эрику Крипке и каналу CW.
> 
>  **Дисклеймер переводчика:** а мой тут вообще только перевод
> 
>  
> 
> [1] «Четвертая стена» - это воображаемая стена между актёрами и зрителями. Термин был придуман Дени Дидро ещё в XVIII веке, но введён в обращение лишь в XIX веке и позднее стал употребляться для обозначения виртуальной границы между любым вымышленным миром и его зрителями (кино, видеоигры и т. д.). Действие актёра, обращающегося непосредственно к зрителю со сцены или с экрана, называется «сломать четвёртую стену». Возможность «ломки четвёртой стены» позволяет зрителю глубже погрузиться в вымышленный мир действа, поверить, что всё происходящее — это реальные события.
> 
>  

**ТОГДА:**  

В одну страшную ночь Аманда Винчестер погибла в пожаре, а желтоглазый демон вселился в Джона Винчестера. Их сын Дин бросает музыкальный колледж, оставляет позади всю свою прежнюю жизнь и отправляется в путь-дорогу с загадочным охотником на нечисть Сэмом Кемпбеллом. Мать Сэма умерла при схожих обстоятельствах, хоть и очень давно. Сэм открывает перед Дином целый новый мир – мир сверхъестественных тварей. Парни решают объединить усилия – они хотят отыскать демона, спасти Джона и отомстить за смерть своих матерей. Но этот новый мир чрезвычайно опасен, и Дину, чтобы выжить,  придется многому научиться, причем за очень короткий промежуток времени. Вместе с Сэмом ему уже довелось встретиться лицом к лицу с мстительными духами двух братьев и с практически неуничтожимым существом - големом. 

 

 **СЕЙЧАС:**  

**Пролог**

  _Аппер Крик, Техас_

 Он осторожно спускался по крутой рассохшейся лестнице во тьму подвала, и свет фонарика, дрожа, рассыпался на десятки смутных отражений в бесчисленных стеклянных банках с непонятным и малоаппетитным содержимым, видным даже сквозь слой пыли. Их было много – целые полки, сплошь покрытые грязью и заросшие паутиной.

 - Давай-ка убираться отсюда, - вполголоса сказала его стройная, светловолосая спутница, ступавшая следом. -  Поверь, ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. Я знаю эту тварь – увидит тебя и все, кранты.

 Он стремительно обернулся, и на миг луч выхватил из мрака его темные волосы и упрямо сжатые губы.

\- Никуда я не уйду, - голос прозвучал глухо. – Нужно найти брата.

 Поводя фонариком из стороны в сторону, он с предосторожностями двинулся вперед, пробуя ногой пол. Заколебавшись, остановился и повернулся вокруг своей оси, один за другим освещая закоулки жуткого подвала. Ничего. Сноп света скользнул по замершей на ступенях девушке – замершей с приоткрытым ртом и распахнутыми в ужасе глазами. Сзади по его шее скользнуло что-то холодное – и пропало. Стиснув зубы, он медленно развернулся и поднял полный страха взгляд на… тело, под потолком болталось _тело_ : голова вывернута под неестественным углом, из раззявленного рта вывалился распухший и посиневший язык, широко открытые, мертвые глаза таращились в пустоту и казались припорошенными такой же серой пылью, что и те банки на полках. Он хватанул губами воздух и выдал долгий, пронзительный, совершенно девчачий визг.

 Мгновение гулкой тишины, потом парень с девушкой переглянулись и, не удержавшись, прыснули, хватаясь за животы.

 - Снято! – крикнул режиссер.

 - Саша, что это было? – отсмеявшись, спросила Сара у напарника, утирая выступившие слезы. А Фрэнк - то самое _тело_ , - тот чуть не задохнулся по-настоящему, корчась от смеха в своей петле и грозя стать всамделишным повешенным.

 - Простите, ох, простите… - Саша прикусил изнутри щеку, честно пытаясь сдержать новый приступ хохота, но без толку. Смешинка, попавшая в рот, – штука слабоуправляемая.

 Хотя вид стремительно надвигающейся на него Фрэн Спайрс малость отрезвил актера. Нет, он не то чтобы побаивался сценариста и режиссера «Жаждущего мести-2», но  в определенных кругах Фрэн была фигурой весьма влиятельной.  Поговаривали, что нет такого человека в Голливуде – будь то хоть самая звездистая звезда, – которого она не заполучила бы в свое шоу, возникни у нее такое желание. Впряжет, захомутает и заставит плясать под свою дудку – оглянуться не успеешь. А Саше вовсе не хотелось открыть завтра сценарий и с прискорбием выяснить, что пришла _его_ очередь болтаться под потолком с удавкой на шее.

 - Хорошо, Саша, все прошло отлично. Мне нравится, как ты работаешь, - поощрительно заметила Фрэн и после едва заметной паузы добавила: – Переснимем сцену. И на этот раз не мог бы ты добавить в свой крик чуть-чуть… гм… брутальности? Конечно, я понимаю, это твой брат там висит, но…

 - Знаю-знаю. Прошу прощения. Наверное, я просто немного… - Саша поморщился, - … не в своей тарелке… ну, после сегодняшнего утра, - в конце концов, не имеет она никакого морального права винить его за нервно-растрепанное состояние – сама же и санкционировала всю эту бодягу. Хотя это его личное мнение, которое этой ведьме, без сомнения, глубоко по барабану. – Я все сделаю, - клятвенно пообещал он.

 - Не сомневаюсь, ангел мой, - кивнула Фрэн.

 - Всем на площадке - еще дубль! – гаркнул на весь павильон помощник. – Десять минут на перезарядку пленки!

 Сара умчалась перекусить, а Саша побрел вдоль декораций, старательно настраивая себя на рабочий лад. Выудив телефон, он принялся сноровисто  - сказывалась практика - набирать сообщение в Твиттер: «Привет, сашамигос. Я до сих пор не в себе после утренней стрелки с «провокаторами». Неслабо они меня накололи.  Ничего, я уже планирую месть этому здоровяку, и она будет страшна! *ржунимагу*».

 Внезапный треск и грохот позади «лесной хижины» заставил его подскочить от неожиданности. Выглянув из-за бутафорской стены, Саша изумленно присвистнул -  деревья и кусты на заднем плане площадки летели во все стороны, вырванные с корнем какой-то невидимой силой. Слов нет, зрелище впечатляло. Ну и ну, молодцы ребята, устроить такое без помощи компьютерной графики! Только вот почему его не предупредили, что сегодня снимают еще и спецэффекты? Небось, этот новичок-ассистент прошляпил… Пожав плечами, Саша  повернулся спиной ко всей этой суматохе, но не прошел и нескольких шагов как чуть не вляпался – причем буквально - в детали, которые запросто могли обеспечить фильму недетский рейтинг: багрово-красные лужи, зловеще поблескивающие на земле, оторванные человеческие конечности - из кровавого месива весьма натуралистично торчали обломки костей. Надо отдать должное,  у Фрэн работают настоящие профи! Саша в жизни не видел такой правдоподобной сцены. Он шагнул в сторону – не испортить бы ненароком антураж, – как вдруг ему на макушку капнуло что-то теплое и щекотной струйкой потекло за ухо. Утеревшись, Саша озадаченно уставился на перемазанные красным пальцы.

  _Теплое_?

 Вот тогда-то он и обратил внимание на запах: густой, всепроникающий и тошнотворный. Перевел взгляд наверх, а там… там, на стальной перекладине для осветительного оборудования, висело и слабо покачивалось то, что осталось от человека. Мужчины. Саша даже смутно припоминал его – один из команды «провокаторов», он узнал парня даже вот так, со свернутой набок головой и выдернутыми, словно у надоевшей куклы, руками-ногами. С распоротым животом, из которого… из которого…

 Саша хрипло взвыл от ужаса, а в голове мелькнула дикая и неуместная мысль, что уж этим-то криком Фрэн бы осталась довольна. Тело словно онемело и налилось свинцом, он даже пальцем не мог шевельнуть -  лишь стоять, пошатываясь, на месте и пытаться понять, как же так: вот был человек, а вот его нет, лишь изуродованный труп вниз головой на балке. Вокруг бегали и что-то кричали люди, но все это воспринималось как сквозь мутное стекло, хотя двоих парней совсем рядом с ним Саша распознал с удивившей его самого четкостью – новый ассистент и его друг, здоровенный детина. Приятели переглянулись и тот, что пониже, новенький, яростно прорычал:

 - Вот же блядство!


	2. Догнать и перегнать Сэма

_Неделей раньше_

 Сердце съежившимся от страха комочком колотилось часто и суматошно. Что-то его разбудило. Что? Спросонья он поначалу не разобрал, что означает равномерный шорох и глубокие вдохи с выдохами, по которым можно секундомер сверять. Дин с облегчением расслабился – всего лишь Сэм, занимается своими утренними экзерсисами. Лениво приоткрыв один глаз, он какое-то время зачарованно наблюдал, как Сэм качает пресс в таком четком ритме, что метроном бы обзавидовался и добровольно сдался в утиль. Это ж не человек, а робот какой-то.

 Но у роботов не бывает такого тела. Сплошные мускулы, упруго перекатывающиеся под гладкой кожей. Дин по сравнению с ним – хрупкая, блин, ромашка. Нет, он, конечно, тоже не терял времени даром и с осени порядком накачался (занимаясь этим, когда Сэм не маячил поблизости и не мог прокомментировать его потуги), но до олимпийского уровня друга Дину пока было как пешком до Луны. Сколько раз Сэм уже повторил это чертово упражнение? Он вообще считает? Дин живо представил, как тот раскладывает вещи аккуратными рядами и стопками, когда разбирает рюкзак, и как тщательно упаковывает все обратно; вспомнил идеальный порядок, достойный чистокровного вулканца[1], царящий в оружейном отсеке, и выстроенные в линию, как солдаты на параде, бутылки и тюбики на полочке в ванной. О да, без сомнения, Сэм _считает_.

 - Двадцать пять… - горя желанием посодействовать, предположил Дин. – Семьдесят восемь… шестнадцать… сто три… семь…

 Сэм сбился с ритма и замер, раздраженно выдохнув:

\- Дин!

 - Утречка, Сэмми! – он одарил друга сияющей улыбкой и, едва Сэм вернулся к своей физзарядке,  поспешно слинял в ванную.

 К великому удивлению Дина, этим утром его мальчик стоял по стойке смирно и требовал к себе внимания. Дин уже и забыл, когда в последний раз видел его в заинтересованном состоянии. Печально, но придется озорнику еще подождать – сейчас не время, да и дверь Дин не запер. Впрочем, Сэм бы ни за что не вошел без стука, насчет ванно-туалетного этикета парень был неколебим. Фиг знает, почему. Едва ли у Дина есть что-то, чего нет у него, верно? Тем не менее. Одно резкое нажатие ногтем – и шалун разочарованно поник. Дин поплескал в лицо холодной водой, надеясь избавиться от явственных последствий полубессонной ночи. Утеревшись полотенцем для рук, он смятым комком кинул его в раковину.

 Порой самым трудным в его жизни становилось с виду простое мероприятие - изыскать стимул для того, чтобы подняться утром с кровати. С общим планом-то все понятно: у него есть программа-максимум (найти демона, спасти отца) и программа-минимум (тренироваться, учиться, готовиться – спасать людей, истреблять нечисть). Но иногда, вот как сейчас, когда нет никакой охоты в активе, Дину требовалось _нечто_ , способное заставить его открыть глаза, спустить ноги на пол и побрести в ванную. Как правило, этим «нечто» оказывался, на свою голову, Сэм. Вернее, поставленная Дином перед собой задача вывести парня из себя всеми мыслимыми способами и посмотреть, что из этого выйдет.

 Самое главное – помнить, что он делает это не просто веселья ради (хотя, надо признать, сам процесс был веселящим душу). Нет. Он делает это во благо Сэму же. У его друга масса достойных восхищения качеств, но с его стремлением контролировать все на свете надо как-то бороться. Серьезно, парень явно полагал, что позволить себе улыбнуться – это тяжко нарушить священный устав охотника на нечисть. И Дин решил так: Сэму в его выверенной от и до жизни толика беспорядка не повредит. А кто, как не он, Дин Винчестер, идеально подходит для данной цели?  Тем более, это можно рассматривать как… работу на пользу общества. Да. Поэтому, перед тем как выйти из ванной, Дин вдохновенно поменял местами Сэмов дезодорант и пену для бритья.

 Ничего не подозревающий Сэм уже сидел за столом и просматривал стопку газет. И разумеется, Дин к нему сейчас присоединится, вот только сначала… он сделал крюк по комнате и включил радио. Покрытые пылью веков динамики радостно рявкнули на весь номер:

  _You_ _can_ _show_ _me_ _the_ _work_ _that_ _you_ _'_ _ve_ _done_ _,_

_your fears have been disguising,_

_Is it just me or is everyone hiding . . ._ _**[2]** _

 

Отлично. То, что доктор прописал.

 Ни единого комментария от Сэма не последовало, и только знакомо поджатые губы свидетельствовали, до чего он недоволен и самой песней, и громкостью. Вместо этого он осуждающе заметил:

 - Твой кофе со сливками и двойной ванилью давно стынет.

      _We'll fight fire with fire, fire with fire, fire with fire_

_Through desire, desi- sire, desi-, through your desire_

  Какое-то время после пожара и… всего остального… Сэм был поразительно – _вымогающе_ \- терпелив к Диновым задвигам, словно тот сделан из стекла и может разбиться, даже если не так посмотреть. Но недели шли, острота трагедии сглаживалась, и Сэм стал периодически показывать характер. Как сейчас. Словно у кофе есть иерархия и его двойной черный без сахара стоит на ступень выше чем латте с карамелью Дина. И уж совсем непонятно, почему Сэм полагал – а он _полагал_ и весьма выразительно давал это понять, - что его ненаглядная кроличья закуска по статусу доминирует над Диновым бургером. А вот и яркий пример. Едва Дин приблизился к столу, как Сэм отодвинул его кофе и коробку с завтраком подальше от себя с таким видом, словно нашел все это где-нибудь под раковиной в общественной уборной. Зато рядом с ним горделиво стоял стакан с какой-то сверхполезной протеиновой гадостью – вот она-то как раз и выглядела так, будто ее ингредиенты добыли из той самой раковины.

 Отхлебнув восхитительно сладкий напиток, Дин сел и включил лэптоп. Быстрый взгляд в приоткрытую коробку убедил его, что там именно то, что и предполагалось – аппетитный бургер с беконом.  Дин нарочито недовольно сморщил нос.

 - Вообще-то, я бы сегодня лучше съел омлет и хлопья, - протянул он.

 - Да? – изумился Сэм.

 - Нет, - Дин откусил кусок подрумяненной до хруста свининки и принялся шумно жевать. – Но я ведь _мог_ захотеть разнообразия, так? А ты и не подумал спросить.

 Озадаченно потаращившись на него пару секунд, Сэм сообразил, что над ним тонко измываются, и молча уткнулся в газеты. Дин же занялся ноутом. Для начала он загрузил парочку порнушных сайтов – в общественно-полезных целях. А потом уж взялся за давно ставший рутинным поиск демонских знамений. Получив в результате не менее рутинную фигу, захлопнул крышку, без интереса доел завтрак и проверил телефон. Никаких сообщений. Он и не ждал ничего, но надежда умирает последней.

 Сэм покончил с прессой и, судя по выражению лица, тоже не нашел ничего интересного. Он рассеянно потянулся было к лэптопу, но замер на полдороге и нерешительно посмотрел на Дина.

 - Можно..?

 - Конечно, - заулыбался тот. – Валяй.

 Сэм вбил пароль, развернул браузер… и раздраженно передернул плечами.

\- Ты с этим закончил, Дин? Можно закрыть?

\- Ты про «Грудастых азиаток» или про «Лучшие в мире сиськи»?

\- Про оба, - стискивая зубы, процедил Сэм.

\- А. Ну да, можешь их закрыть, - ухмыльнулся Дин.

Зыркнув крайне недружелюбно, Сэм с силой щелкнул ни в чем не виноватой «мышкой». _Господи, порой он так легко ведется._

А вот _после_ завтрака наступил звездный час Сэма. Время возмездия. Черт, будь Дин малость подальновидней, он бы попридержал реализацию своего секретного плана до окончания утренней пробежки. Злопамятный паршивец держался слегка впереди, двигаясь с такой скоростью, что Дин начинал верить: если еще немного поднажмет, совсем чуть-чуть, то непременно догонит его. И хотя он понимал, что это просто подначка, все равно не мог не попробовать – что и делал, раз за разом. После показательной – до зубовного скрежета - пробежки они приступили ко второй обязательной части программы: игре «Сколько раз Дин приземлится на задницу или сколько пропустит ударов». Хотя Сэм называл это _боевой подготовкой_. И все же, если Дин не ошибался, тут у него наблюдались некоторые успехи. Конечно, Сэм все еще был быстрее, сильнее и маневренней, и только так укладывал Дина на лопатки, но теперь ему для этого приходилось попотеть. Слегка. Дин же возвращался с тренировок мокрый и красный, словно только что из парилки. Зато право первого душа после занятий Сэм неуклонно оставлял за ним, и Дин искренне ценил это – учитывая, как Сэма выводила из себя Динова привычка торчать в ванной чуть ли не часами.

Нет, Сэм ни слова на этот счет не говорил. Но ему и не требовалось. Парень обладал фантастической способностью _излучать_ свое неодобрение всеми порами. А поскольку _не одобрял_ он практически любое действие Дина, того так и подмывало испытать терпение товарища еще разок. И еще разок. И еще.

 - Иди первым, - сказал он Дину этим утром, распахивая шкаф и вытаскивая на свет божий пухлый пакет с грязной одеждой. – Я пока все в стирку занесу.

 - Тогда и это прихвати, - Дин стянул пропотевшую футболку и бросил ее Сэму.

 На автомате поймав ее, тот оторопело уставился на влажный, вонючий комок в руке. Идентифицировать его гримасу Дин затруднялся, но, поскольку Сэм сунул футболку в пакет с такой поспешностью, будто опасался подхватить от нее чего-нибудь неизлечимое, решил, что это - отвращение. Скорее всего.  А он тем временем уже снимал треники. Сэм предусмотрительно раскрыл пакет, чтобы ловить на сей раз не руками. Вернее, это _он_ думал, что предусмотрительно, а на самом деле допустил тактическую ошибку, потому что Дин вовсе не собирался кидать штаны туда, куда положено. Трико прилетело прямиком Сэму в лоб.  Но фокус удался лишь раз – теперь Сэм стоял наготове и благоухающие носки с успехом изловил еще в полете.

 - Ты закончил? – желчно поинтересовался он.

 Искушение швырнуть вдогонку еще и боксеры было велико, но это стало бы явным перебором. К тому же, Дин-младший с чего-то вдруг снова воспрянул духом – тренировка на него так подействовала, что ли? Поэтому Дин ограничился тем, что озорно подмигнул насупленному Сэму и ретировался в ванную.

 Пока он отворачивал вентили, в голове так и мелькали красочным калейдоскопом картинки с утренней рукопашной. Тяжеловато пришлось, и ходить Дину с синяками, но в целом вышло классно. Бодряще. В тесном пространстве ванной, в ожидании, пока устаканится температура воды,  Дин воспроизвел несколько новых приемов, что показал ему сегодня Сэм. Да и сам Дин в грязь лицом не ударил, несколько раз обошел оборону напарника, а один из особо удачных хуков даже выбил из того удивленное «уф!». Припомнив этот момент, Дин расплылся в улыбке.

 Этот мотель, для разнообразия, оказался не таким уж дрянным. Во всяком случае, вода в душе лилась действительно горячая и напор был вполне себе ничего. Целую минуту Дин провел, просто наслаждаясь тем, как хлесткие струйки, приятно покалывая, били по спине и плечам, и то ли от этого, то ли просто потому, что время наконец пришло, но член встал недвусмысленно и крепко. Но Дин не торопился – вымыл волосы, сполоснул лицо и руки, и единственное, что пока позволил себе - это податься бедрами навстречу теплой тугой струе. Даже от такой малости его дыхание на секунду пресеклось. Да, давненько он ничего подобного не испытывал.

 Итак, тело возвращалось к норме, это очевидно - и просто здорово, - но вот мозги никак не хотели с ним сотрудничать. В голове крутилось столько всего нового, что сосредоточиться на чем-то _помимо_ этого не удавалось. В последние несколько недель Дин загрузил себя под завязку – силовые упражнения, рукопашная, холодное  и огнестрельное оружие, доскональное изучение Сэмова психошизоидного дневника. Но сейчас, когда друг утопал в прачечную, у Дина нежданно появилось время для себя, и надо воспользоваться моментом. Хорошенько вспенив мыло – насколько получилось с дешевым мотельным образчиком, - Дин провел скользкими ладонями по груди, покружил пальцами вокруг сосков и легонько задел ногтями твердеющие прямо на глазах комочки плоти. Застонав, он сжал их и крутанул, так чтоб торчали дерзко и вызывающе, и член заинтересованно дернулся в ответ.

 Еще Сэм наконец-то научил его делать патроны. Набить гильзу порохом, дослать пыж, заполнить дробью, вставить капсюль, запрессовать – целое искусство, оказывается, со своими нюансами. Кстати, Сэму пришлась очень по душе Динова идея про заряды с солью, и он всерьез взял ее на вооружение… Руки скользнули ниже, от груди к животу, Дин принялся оглаживать его сильными, но мягкими движениями. Закаменевший ствол задрожал от предвкушения.

 - Да подожди ты, нетерпячка, - пробормотал Дин, прикрывая глаза.

 Потом, зарядив дробовик собственноручно изготовленными патронами, они отправились стрелять. Ну и отдача оказалась у этой заразы! Первый выстрел Дина вместо попадания в мишень начисто сшиб верхушку у молодой сосенки… Еще ниже, провести пальцами по расселине меж бедер, подразнить легкими прикосновениями чувствительное местечко сразу за мошонкой. Позвоночник сверху донизу прострелила искра удовольствия, и Дин, выгнувшись, длинно и прерывисто вздохнул… Над этой своей неудачей Дин хохотал от души, а Сэм лишь глаза закатил. Не приведи Господи, кто-то заподозрит его в наличии чувства юмора… Еще раз намылив руки, Дин перешел к почти-самому-интересному. Он медленно и чувственно поглаживал поджавшиеся яички, перекатывая между пальцев нежную плоть. Дин прикусил губу, упиваясь полузабытым ощущением.

 Даже со второй попытки, после того как Сэм подкорректировал ему стойку и показал, как правильно прижимать ружье к плечу, сильный толчок все же стал неожиданностью.  Дина практически отбросило назад, в объятия стоящего позади напарника.

 - Ооох... Да! – выдохнул Дин, наконец-то позволив себе сжать давно жаждущий прикосновения член. Черт, до чего же хорошо! Слишком хорошо, слишком давно ничего не было - долго ему не продержаться. Ладонь скользила в сводящем с ума ритме, палец потирал сочащуюся смазкой головку, задевая уздечку, бедра неконтролируемо подавались вперед, колени подгибались. Остановившись, Дин тяжело оперся обеими руками о стену, переводя дух. Не так быстро, нет.

 Собственное смущение Дин скрыл тогда под нахальной усмешкой и даже поддел Сэма:

\- Что, разве тебе не понравилось?

Тот только нахмурился и поджал губы. Конечно, ведь боевая подготовка – это занятие, которое Сэм воспринимает серьезно до полного умопомрачения; шутки и зубоскальство, по его мнению, тут недопустимы. Как будто они помешают Дину проникнуться, насколько важно в их деле первоклассно владеть оружием. Как будто он уже несколько раз не рисковал своей шкурой. Но расслабуха и Сэм – понятия несовместимые. Даже тогда, когда Дин совершенно неожиданно для обоих впечатался в Сэма спиной, тот даже не пошатнулся. Честно говоря, у Дина возникло ощущение, что его походя размазало по гранитной скале. Даже дух, как говорится, вон.

  _Да фиг с ним!_  Дин снова обхватил член и задвигал ладонью во все возрастающем темпе, одновременно почти до боли пощипывая и выкручивая соски. Мускулы на бедрах закаменели, низ живота словно огнем окатило - только жидким, текущим внутри, по венам.  Он крепко зажмурился,  запрокинул голову и хрипло застонал, вбиваясь в кулак. _Охренеть, как классно! Черт! Чееееерт!_ Чтобы удержаться на ослабевших ногах, Дину пришлось ухватиться за стойку, только чудом не обрушив ее. Ничего себе, приход! Вот что значит – долгий перерыв.

 Какое-то время он так и стоял, пошатываясь и поглаживая  донельзя довольного дружка, упиваясь затихающими отголосками яркого оргазма, потом устало соскользнул вниз и развалился прямо в ванне, расслабленно раскинув в стороны ноги и руки. На макушку лилась прохладная вода, и Дин подставил под струю лицо, ловя ее губами, по которым блуждала слабая улыбка. Да, неплохо вышло.

 И вышло бы, наверное, еще лучше, если б он хоть на пять минут смог отвлечься от чертовой _боевой подготовки_.

 

[1] Вулканцы - раса инопланетян из вселенной Star Trek («Звездный путь»). Культивируют логику как высшее искусство. У них даже существует специальный ритуал очищения от эмоций.  Вулканцы шага не сделают, пока не проанализируют все последствия своих действий. Они владеют рядом экстрасенсорных способностей - телепатия, контроль над чужим разумом.

[2] Песня группы Scissor Sisters “Fire With Fire”


	3. Классификация Дина

_. . . 8 . . . 9_

Нет, он точно делает это нарочно.

_. . . 12 . . . 13_

Уже на полторы секунды дольше, чем вчера.

_. . . 15 . . ._

Дин, не поворачивая запрокинутой головы, скосил на Сэма шалые глаза и насмешливо вскинул бровь.

_Поаккуратней там, а то поперхнешься ненароком._

Вот уже и дыхания начинает не хватать…

_Ну, давай. Поперхнись._

Дин неловко глотнул, закашлялся и сплюнул остаток воды в раковину.

_Ага, все самое лучшее для вас._

\- Я слышал, один парень умудрился вообще захлебнуться, пока горло полоскал, - невинно заметил Сэм.

\- Не верь всему, что читаешь в желтой прессе, - переводя дух, слабо огрызнулся Дин.

За свою жизнь Сэм встречал много самых разных людей, в том числе совершенно невыносимых типов, и вот среди последних Дин Винчестер занимал законное первое место. Он бы и святого агнца превратил в осатаневшего буйвола, дай только время. Выводил из себя тихой сапой, словно попавший в ботинок песок, или крутящийся в голове приставучий мотивчик, который то и дело неосознанно мычишь себе под нос, или как зуд в таком месте, куда не дотянуться.

И ладно бы это была одна или, скажем, парочка досадных, но постоянных привычек. К такому можно приспособиться. Но нет. За Дином их числилась чертова уйма, Сэм даже счет потерял: от просто неприятных, когда только морщишься и машешь рукой – а ну его,  до таких, что ты готов что-нибудь разнести в приступе бешенства. Но со временем все равно, хочешь-не хочешь, а втягиваешься в этот рваный ритм, кое-что предугадываешь, но по большей части тебя застают врасплох непредсказуемые броски в сторону. Если брать сравнение из музыки, как частенько делал Дин, то он – это беспорядочная какофония сводящих с ума черт характера. Или нет, если так подумать, не какофония. Скорее, равелевское «Болеро»: начинаем с тихого и малого, а под конец эмоции бьют через край[1].

Сэм подошел к проблеме конструктивно и аналитически. Прежде всего, он постарался разделить Диново поведение по категориям. Классифицировать. Основных категорий получилось три. Первая – бессознательные проявления натуры, про них говорят – таким уж уродился. Дин обладал неуемной энергией, и это отражалось во всем, что он делал. Он никогда не _садился_ – он падал на стул или плюхался на кровать. Просто что-то _взять_ он тоже не мог – обычно Дин хватал нужную ему вещь, сопровождая это действие еще кучей посторонних жестов: подкидывал, к примеру, или крутил в руках. Двигался он всегда в соответствии с каким-нибудь ритмом _,_ как правило, это была музыка. Да, Дин любил музыку. И фиг бы с этим, _но_. Он любил ее _постоянно_ и _громко_. А если неподалеку от него не надсаживались колонки, то Дин начинал напевать, или насвистывать, или еще каким-либо образом доводить  до окружающих мелодию, что крутилась в его голове. На худой конец, барабанил пальцами или притопывал ногой. Вечный двигатель какой-то. В общем, о тишине и покое рядом с Дином не шло и речи.

Актером он тоже оказался прирожденным. Не в том смысле, что прикидывался виртуозно, а в том, что любил быть в центре внимания. Любил и умел это внимание притянуть. Весь мир становился его сценой, люди – зрителями, любая ситуация рассматривалась как возможность показать себя, и что ни фраза – то в цель. Кроме того, Дину как воздух требовалась ответная реакция, _контакт_ , без этого он не мог обходиться, и Сэму, привыкшему к одиночеству и замкнутости, приходилось тяжело. Порой он падал с ног не от физической, а от эмоциональной усталости, но все равно старался быть терпимым ко всему вышеперечисленному, потому что – как уже было определено – все эти черты для Дина естественны и, как следствие, бессознательны. Пытаться что-то в них изменить означало отрицать Дина как личность.

Упомянутая личность как раз расчесывала свою русую гриву, испытывая с этим процессом некие трудности.

\- Ай! – жалобно протянул Дин, нещадно раздирая колтун. – Ай! АЙ!

Он вздохнул и глянул на Сэма так укоризненно, словно спутанные волосы – его несомненная и тяжкая вина. Интересно, каким образом?  Все оказалось проще простого:

\- Давай наконец купим приличный шампунь, - озвучил свое недовольство Дин. – От этого мотельного паскудства у меня воронье гнездо на голове.

\- С деньгами сейчас напряг, - резонно возразил Сэм.

\- Бутылка шампуня, Сэм! Не так уж много, чтобы я снова почувствовал себя человеком.

Да уж, если б для этого хватило одного шампуня… Для того, чтобы «чувствовать себя человеком» Дину требовалось много чего еще, просто непомерное количество, если спросить у Сэма. В его семье даже женщины меньше лелеяли свою внешность. «Приведение себя в порядок» - это, согласно Дину,  целый ритуал, занимающий кучу времени, и не где-нибудь, а перед зеркалом в ванной. Сэм чуть мозги не вскипятил нафиг, пытаясь представить, что же можно там столько времени делать, но выходил Дин всегда весьма… Весьма.

Тем временем тот со скорбным видом вытянул из расчески выдранные волосы, скатал и бросил на край раковины.

\- А за собой убрать? – раздраженно напомнил Сэм.

Сардонически вскинув брови, Дин хмыкнул, пододвинул ногой мусорку и нарочито медленно смел в нее клок, причем с таким видом, будто требование Сэма поддерживать в ванной чистоту гнусно попирает его гражданские права и свободы.

Со второй категорией Сэм мирился уже с трудом: приобретенные привычки. Многие из них говорили о том, что до недавней поры за Дином находилось кому прибирать. Проще говоря, парень рос-рос и вырос жутким неряхой. Одежда его обычно валялась где ни попадя, а уж положить вещь туда, где взял, - это вообще из области фантастики. Влажные скомканные полотенца в девяти случаях из десяти оставались там, где Дин ими вытирался, а тюбик с пастой он не закрывал _никогда_ – тут без вариантов. Ел вообще как распоследний свинтус. Мало того, что смотреть было тошно, так Сэм еще и содрогался при мысли, что делают с Диновым желудком все эти нескончаемые жиры, углеводы и специи. Сомнительно, что его организм распознал бы ненароком попавший туда витамин и разобрался, что делать с неведомым продуктом.

Сэм не глядя взял с полки пену для бритья, подставил ладонь, надавил на пульверизатор и… стал не-столь-уж-счастливым обладателем целой пригоршни прозрачной пахучей субстанции.  Ясно. Дин похозяйничал. В который раз.

Проследив, как Сэм споласкивает руку, этот обормот самодовольно ухмыльнулся и прокомментировал без тени раскаяния в глазах:

\- Легко отделался, Сэмми, скользкая пена подмышками куда паршивей.

Вот вам и третья, самая выбешивающая категория: то, что Дин делал специально и исключительно для того, чтобы довести Сэма до ручки. На свою беду, Сэм не представлял, как с этим бороться: то ли адекватно реагировать, рискуя спровоцировать дальнейшие издевательства, то ли не обращать внимания – но и тогда Дин вполне мог продолжать пакостить до тех пор, пока не добьется своего.

\- Тебе что, двенадцать? - терпеливо и, как ему казалось, по-взрослому снисходительно поинтересовался Сэм. Данный подход тоже не возымел успеха – Дин лишь шире заулыбался. Засранец бесстыжий.

На сей раз, прежде чем жать на «носик», Сэм проверил этикетку на тюбике – мало ли. Пена. Хорошо. Хотя щеки и подбородок мазал все же не без опаски.

По другому и не могло получиться: они же почти все время вместе. Проводя бок о бок с Дином сутки напролет Сэм, конечно, не мог до бесконечности закрывать глаза на раздражающие склонности товарища.

Он открыл бритву и привычно полюбовался на голубовато-стальной отблеск, скользящий по лезвию.  А подняв глаза, поймал Диново отражение в зеркале… Для собственного душевного равновесия Сэм попытался убедить себя, что разглядывает _руку_ Дина,  вернее, бесчисленные заусенцы у ногтей, а вовсе не то, как тот аккуратно размазывает пальцем защитный крем по приоткрытым – сухим и обветренным - губам. И как потом эти самые губы поджимает, задумчиво так, неторопливо… а затем, наоборот, на мгновение вытягивает трубочкой - теперь блестящие, чувственные, - словно посылая  воздушный поцелуй.

Нет, так нельзя, надо… да, надо мысленно отстраниться. Чтобы не утерять связь с реальностью и напомнить себе, в который раз, что его одержимость Дином – нерациональна по многим причинам. Теоретически такой подход должен был сработать.

Но не работал, и Сэм не понимал – почему, хоть убейся.

 

 

[1] «Болеро» Мориса Равеля — произведение для оркестра, первоначально задуманное как музыка для балетной постановки. «Болеро» приобрело особую популярность из-за «гипнотического воздействия неизменной, множество раз повторяющейся ритмической фигуры, на фоне которой две темы также проводятся много раз, демонстрируя необычайный рост эмоционального напряжения и вводя в звучание всё новые и новые инструменты» (Александр Майкапар).


	4. Не делай добра…

В баре оказалось не столько многолюдно, сколько шумно – музыка  и телек старались перекричать друг друга с переменным успехом. Дин на ходу подцепил со стойки пару меню, а Сэм направился прямиком к столику в углу, сидя за которым он мог бы легко держать под наблюдением все входы-выходы. Плюхнувшись на диванчик, Дин, не теряя времени, поймал за руку пробегавшую мимо официантку, тоненькую голубоглазую блондинку с пухлыми, капризно изогнутыми губами и ямочками на щеках.

\- Привет… Анжела, - улыбнулся он, заприметив не только имя на бэджике, но и отсутствие кольца на безымянном пальце девушки. – Пару пива для нас с другом, будьте добры.

Окинув его с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом, она мило заулыбалась в ответ и кивнула:

\- Конечно, минуточку.

И Дин не мог не отметить, что со спины у нее тоже есть на что посмотреть.

\- Стари-ик! - одними губами восхищенно протянул он,  поворачиваясь к Сэму.

Тот предсказуемо возвел глаза к потолку. Да и фиг с ним. Дин будет на полную катушку наслаждаться тем, что его уровень тестостерона вернулся к норме, а если Сэмов пояс целомудрия жмет ему на некие места - его проблемы. Меню Дин просмотрел, скорее, из любопытства, потому что свой выбор сделал в ту секунду, когда, переступив порог заведения, учуял аромат бургеров и жареного лука. Подоспевшая Анжела поставила перед ними пару запотевших бутылок и соленые орешки на закуску. Пока она проворно протирала стол, Дин, не особо таясь, изучал просторы ее декольте. Впрочем, девушка тоже не особо что-то там прятала.

На этот раз Сэм по каким-то своим соображениям снизошел до рациона _плотоядного_ кролика – заказал салат с мясом, чем до глубины души поразил Дина. Себе он взял чизбургер, куриные крылышки, картошку – да побольше! – и луковые колечки.

\- Вот это аппетит, - заметила впечатленная Анжела.

\- Я – растущий организм, - важно объявил Дин и тягуче улыбнулся, не спуская с нее чуть прищуренных глаз.

С противоположного конца стола до него донесся нарочито громкий вздох, который Дин решил пропустить мимо ушей.

\- Что ж, тогда я постараюсь обернуться побыстрей, - понимающе улыбнулась в ответ Анжела.

Дин по привычке запустил пальцы в волосы, чтобы эффектно откинуть назад длинную прядь, и… постарался придать своей позе непринужденность, поспешно кладя локоть на спинку дивана и вроде как подпирая голову ладонью. На самом деле, он совершенно по-идиотски запутался кольцом-печаткой в полурасчесанной шевелюре и надеялся только, что Анжела этого не поняла. Мило улыбаясь, он дождался ее ухода, а потом попытался выпутаться.

\- Хоть стригись, - расстроенно проворчал он под нос, лишившись по ходу еще клока.

\- Мхм, - неопределенно промычал Сэм.

Сложно судить по невразумительному междометию, но Дину показалось, что в интонациях друга он уловил насмешку пополам с согласием. Да ему и самому, если честно, уже неловко становилось от собственного причесона. Волосы с осени так отросли, что Дин порой ловил себя на маловдохновляющем сходстве с адвокатом из последнего сезона «Ангела»[1]. С другой стороны, он же не виноват, что у него физически не остается времени на поход к парикмахеру, плюс Сэм скорее удавится, чем потратит на _это_ их добытые нечестным путем финансы. Казалось бы, чего над ними трястись - легко пришло, легко ушло. Но что-что, а д _еньги_ от Сэма легко не уходили, никогда. Кто-то назвал бы это экономностью, а кто-то – скаредностью.

\- А наш бюджет потянет стрижку? – без особой надежды спросил Дин.

\- Смотря где, - ядовито ответил Сэм. -  В обычной  парикмахерской или салоне Видала Сассуна[2]?

Ишь ты... Обычно Дин только «за», когда Сэм демонстрирует наличие зубов, но сегодня они какие-то чересчур острые. С чего бы?

И что больше всего бесило – ведь у Дина _есть_ деньги, свои, и немало, но они лежат на счету и Сэм категорически запретил к ним прикасаться. Говорил - отследят на раз-два. Все это понятно, но при таком раскладе Дин частенько попадал в унизительное положение содержанки, причем не слишком щедро оделяемой, каждый раз _выпрашивая_ у Сэма все вплоть до мелочей.

\- Могу я постричь, если хочешь, - сбавил обороты тот, словно почуяв настроение Дина. – Мы с братьями все время друг друга стригли.

_Ага, разбежался._

\- Спасибо, конечно, Сэмми, но я пас. Боюсь, со стрижкой в _твоем_ стиле не видать мне даже разового перепиха как своих ушей.

Черт, не стоило так говорить. Тень, промелькнувшая по лицу товарища, была мимолетной, но она _была_ и Дин ее заметил. На больную мозоль? Открытие века, у Сэма, оказывается, есть самолюбие… Впрочем, извиняться Дин не собирался. Тот первый сучиться начал, а каков привет, таков и ответ.

\- Она практичная, - холодно отрезал Сэм. – А шашни с официантками не входят в список моих приоритетов.

_Ого! Так держать, парень!_

\- Слушай, Сэм, мы же имеем право иногда развлечься. Так вот, это... - он показал на лавирующую между столиками Анжелу,  – оно самое и есть. Развлечение. Попробуй, тебе понравится. Видит бог, из нас двоих ты в этом нуждаешься больше.

Сказал – и задумался. Может, в этом-то и корень проблемы. Может, Сэмов пояс целомудрия не просто жмет, а еще и натирает изрядно. Тут и впрямь на стенку полезешь.

Сэм ничего не ответил, но на скулах начали красноречиво поигрывать желваки, так что Дин решил пока оставить в покое явно щекотливую для друга тему.  Умолкнув, он набрал полную пригоршню орешков и начал один за другим закидывать их  в рот, с каждым разом усложняя траекторию. Тем не менее, соленые ядрышки неизменно и послушно падали на высунутый кончик языка, а потом с хрустом разгрызались. Сэму, однако, устроенное представление настроения не подняло, и Дин даже слегка обиделся – тот мог бы, по крайней мере, заценить его заметно улучшившуюся меткость.

Но когда у столика появилась Анжела с их заказом, Дин все же решился на небольшой эксперимент. Он уже давненько подозревал, что  Сэм обладает мистической способностью генерировать вокруг себя нечто вроде защитного экрана или, скорее, фильтра - иначе как объяснить, что люди смотрят на него, но на самом деле не _видят_.  Но что, если Дин возьмет и пробьет в экране брешь, привлечет к нему внимание Анжелы? Едва ли она останется равнодушной к такому шикарному телу и симпатичному фасаду, верно? Во всяком случае, Дин на ее месте не остался бы.

\- Анжела, а помогите-ка мне наметанным женским взглядом, - с энтузиазмом начал он. – Я тут пытаюсь угадать, кто мой друг по гороскопу, он почему-то делает из этого великую тайну. Как вы думаете, кто он?

У Сэма отвисла челюсть, и ему  непостижимым образом удалось одновременно испуганно распахнуть глаза, гневно нахмуриться, недовольно скривиться и смущенно вспыхнуть. Дин от такой гаммы чувств мгновенно умилился,  а вот Анжела всего лишь удивилась и немного растерялась. Она внимательно посмотрела на Сэма, и Дин уставился на нее с надеждой во взоре. _Ну же, ну…_

\- М-м… не знаю… Дева?

Эх, черт! Бац – и мимо. Ладно. Антикризисные меры, срочно.

\- А я думаю, Скорпион, - задумчиво изрек Дин и добавил, заговорщицки понижая голос и поигрывая бровями: – В нем столько всего сокрыто от поверхностного взгляда.

\- Я Телец! – рявкнул очухавшийся Сэм.

Нет, этот парень безнадежен. Молчал бы уже…

\- У меня брат Телец, - застенчиво призналась Анжела.

И-и-и-и второй бац – тоже мимо. Сегодня Сэму точно ничего не обломится. И Дину тоже, за компанию. Вот и делай после этого людям добро…

\- Выслушай мудрый совет, Сэмми, - вздохнул Дин, глядя вслед удаляющейся девушке. – Никогда не говори женщине, что ты Телец. Тельцы – страшные зануды. Хочешь представиться загадочным и сексуальным, говори – Скорпион. Или Стрелец – это большие и, главное, успешные амбиции. Еще Рыбы подойдут – будешь сентиментальным и ранимым.

\- А какому знаку будет соответствовать обещание переломать тебе одну за другой все кости в следующий раз, когда ты попытаешься кого-нибудь под меня подложить? – прошипел Сэм, словно кобра, которой наступили на хвост.

Дин замер, не донеся еду до рта. По спине у него пробежал невольный холодок - глаза у Сэма отчетливо отливали хищной кошачьей зеленью. Качнув головой, он неуверенно хмыкнул.

\- Ну да, злить Тельцов не стоит, - признал Дин и прикинулся, что его внимание полностью поглощено бургером.

На самом деле, он и вкуса-то не чувствовал толком. Сэм тоже, казалось, потерял к своему салату всякий интерес. Он подался вперед и сосредоточенно уставился на что-то позади Дина, и чем дальше, тем больше хмурился. Заинтригованный, Дин оглянулся и вскинул бровь. Телевизор. Конечно, Сэма заинтересовал не сам допотопный агрегат, а программа новостей из Альбукерке – на экране молоденькая репортерша оживленно жестикулировала и тараторила:

 «… Кристофер Эш, ведущий шоу «Провокация», пока не может дать никаких комментариев, по слухам – из-за потрясения и глубокого горя после гибели своего коллеги. Полиция на данный момент тоже не выдает никакой конкретной информации, даже о том, считают ли они происшествие несчастным случаем или же подозревают злой умысел. Есть мнение, что сценарист мог стать жертвой нападения животного, но, похоже, в этом сезоне несчастья преследуют команду шоу чуть ли не на каждом шагу. На прошлой неделе подверглись саботажу два выпуска передачи, а также были совершены акты вандализма над собственностью троих членов команды. Есть неофициальное мнение, что инциденты являются «актами отмщения» со стороны так называемых «жертв» - участников шоу,  ставших объектами мистификаций «провокаторов».  Но если это действительно ответные розыгрыши, то они зашли слишком далеко. Я Энни Кер, канал BSNN, из мотеля «Бест Холидей», Альбукерке».

\- Нападение животного в центре Альбукерке? – скептически фыркнул Дин, поворачиваясь назад. – Поумнее ничего не придумали, что ли? Больше смахивает на вендетту. Шоу-то с конкретным таким скандальным душком, так что за два сезона наверняка нажило себе десяток-другой врагов.

\- Ты дерево позади видел? – перебил его Сэм.

\- А что с ним? – увильнул от ответа Дин.

Он слушал красотку Энни Кер с канала BSNN, а что там, позади нее, даже и не думал смотреть.

\- Оно было выдрано из земли вместе с корнями.

\- Да? – Дин машинально глянул через плечо, но по телеку уже шла передача про танцующего йоркширского терьера. – Ну-у… в таком случае, думаю, мы можем сразу вычеркнуть из списка подозреваемых разобиженных подружек.

\- Прямо так, навскидку, даже сообразить не могу, что может взять и выкорчевать здоровенное дерево, - сведя брови к переносице, отрешенно пробормотал Сэм.

\- Экскаватор? – предположил Дин.

\- Думаю, народ в центре Альбукерке не обошел бы вниманием _экскаватор_ , орудующий на мотельной парковке…  - Сэм побарабанил пальцами по столу. - Но _что-то_ же там поработало, верно? Люди могли видеть…

\- Думаешь, по нашей части?

Ответа не последовало, но Дин и так знал, что за выражение появилось на лице у товарища. Охотник вышел на след.

 

 

[1] Роль амбициозного адвоката с сомнительной этикой Линдси Макдональда в телесериале «Ангел» сыграл Кристиан Кейн. 

[2] Видал Сассун (Vidal Sassoon) — британский парикмахер, предприниматель и общественный деятель. Был новатором в парикмахерском искусстве, изобрёл ряд новых причёсок, его имя вскоре стало узнаваемым брендом (даже Сэм знает, а это показатель :D ). Шампунь для волос корпорации «Procter & Gamble» выпускался под его именем.


	5. Вопрос привычки

\- Это все, мэм, спасибо, что уделили мне время.

Сэм со вздохом закрыл телефон. Версия с личной местью просто напрашивалась, но информации катастрофически не хватало. Придется еще порыться в сети. Скрипнула дверца, и бледный до синевы Дин рухнул рядом на водительское место, прикладываясь к банке с колой. Сэм открыл было рот, но напоролся на колючий взгляд напарника: «Что бы ты там ни хотел ляпнуть, лучше держи при себе, предупреждаю по-хорошему».

Ну да, конечно, как это Сэм забыл – крутые парни не блюют. На это он мог бы заметить, что для большинства людей – _нормальных_ людей, тех, кому не приходилось с детства видеть места жестоких расправ,  - такая реакция на комнату, по самый потолок заляпанную кровью и ошметками плоти, вполне естественна. Сэм мог бы сказать Дину: наоборот, это хорошо, что он зажимает рот и принимается искать пятый угол. Переживать нужно начинать тогда, когда куски разодранного человеческого тела становятся для тебя лишь уликой, зацепкой, по которой можно вычислить сотворившего это монстра.  А сейчас-то с Дином как раз все в порядке, и Сэм надеется, что так оно останется и впредь, что тот не _привыкнет_ и будет продолжать зеленеть при виде подобного ужаса, как бы жестоко, на первый взгляд, ни звучали эти слова. Но это же Дин. Он не блюет, ага, помним. А потому Сэм прикинулся слепым и глухим: его друг не сбегал поспешно на задний двор мотеля, не полоскал рот первым глотком колы, прежде чем сесть в машину. Ну, и немым до кучи тоже не сложно притвориться, верно?

\- Что-нибудь полезное выяснил? – откашлявшись, хрипловато спросил Дин чуть погодя.

Сэм поморщился – _ничего, пустышку тянем_.

\- Думаю, нам надо пока оставить в покое мотив и сосредоточиться на средствах и методах. Знаешь, сколько народу могло иметь зуб на этих «провокаторов», хоть оптом бери, хоть в розницу?

\- Все, кто имел несчастье поучаствовать в шоу? – мрачно предположил Дин.

Сэм согласно кивнул. Шоу «Провокация», выходящее на канале  MTelly , создавалось по типу «Скрытой камеры» и ряда других похожих передач, но охотились «провокаторы» не на первых попавшихся прохожих, а исключительно на знаменитостей, искусно и довольно безжалостно режиссируя для них неловкие, а подчас и вовсе душераздирающие ситуации.

\- Может, и не все поголовно, но до фига. И добавь еще тех, которые могли иметь с командой личные счеты, потому… ну, просто потому, что шоу – сволочное. Я пока выделил людей, чья репутация, или карьера, или личная жизнь серьезно пострадали из-за участия в шоу. Но по телефону трудно вести опрос - я не вижу их лиц, не могу судить по языку тела. С другой стороны,  по голосу человека тоже можно многое понять, а я ничего подозрительного не уловил. Во всяком случае такого,  из-за  чего стоило бы бросать все и мчаться в Калифорнию… или в Канаду.

-В Канаду?

\- Ага. Там живет один из этих бедолаг. Попался на мушку к «провокаторам», в результате потерял работу и вынужден был перебраться в Канаду. В Ванкувер, если точнее.

\- Ни хрена себе! Вполне мотив для убийства, не находишь?

\- Может быть, но туда мы двинем только если совсем отчаемся.

\- Согласен на все сто, чувак! – от души порадовался Дин. Мысль о канадских дождях и туманах нагоняла тоску даже в перспективе. – Кстати, у меня, кажется, есть кое-что любопытное. Я тут побеседовал с вероятным свидетелем.

\- Полиция сказала – свидетелей нет, - нахмурился Сэм.

\- Да копы, видимо, не восприняли его всерьез. Старый ханыга, бродил позади мотеля, пока я… гм… В общем, он клянется, что видел, как дверь того номера сама собой сорвалась с петель и усвистела по воздуху – будто по волшебству, говорит.

\- Ха…, - Сэм призадумался. – Об этом я как-то не подумал. Добавлю к списку.

\- Что? Волшебство?  - вытаращился Дин.

\- Ведьму. И еще полтергейст, тоже вероятно. Призраки, как правило, привязаны к месту, а вот полтергейст может таскаться за каким-то конкретным человеком. Примечательно еще, что нападения начались, когда команда шоу покинула пределы Голливуда. Может, и совпадение, но… надо помозговать, короче, - заключил Сэм.

За два сезона своей деятельности «Провокация» окучила почти весь бомонд Лос-Анжелеса и стала легко узнаваемой, так что на этот раз они решили пуститься в дорогу. Замысел их был прост как пятицентовая монета – подловить несчастную «жертву» тогда, когда та меньше всего этого ожидает. На прошлой неделе «провокаторы» успели покуролесить в таких удаленных друг от друга местах как Нью-Йорк и Флорида, но нападения произошли не там, а в Колорадо, Канзасе и Оклахоме. Каждый раз –  в течение суток после постановки собственно розыгрыша.

\- Похоже, команда возит источник с собой – возможно, это и не человек вовсе, а пр **о** клятый предмет. Если так, у нас с тобой назревает серьезная головная боль – попробуй его найди. Это может быть все, что угодно. Иголку в стоге сена отыскать много проще, - обнадежил товарища Сэм. – Я поглядел на их график…

\- То есть, взломал их почту, - любезно перевел Дин.

\- … и на этой неделе они собираются разыграть актера, который сейчас занят на съемках в Техасе, - невозмутимо продолжил Сэм, не поведя и бровью. – Думаю, нам надо отправляться туда и каким-то образом внедриться в команду. Может, будучи там, нам удастся предотвратить очередное несчастье.

\- Что за актер?

\- Некто Саша Д. Новак.

\- Ты шутишь?! – Дин аж подскочил. - _Саша Новак_?

\- Слышал о нем?

\- Он же в «24 часа» снимался![1]

Сэм моргнул.

\- Ну да, роль маленькая, - неохотно признал Дин. – Но, блин, это надо видеть, он был просто великолепен! Старик, это дело мне определенно нравится!

Сэм ошарашенно тряхнул головой.

\- Люди гибнут, зато ты увидишь звезду телеэкрана… Здорово ты умеешь находить во всем плюсы,  - сухо заметил он.

Дин даже слегка покраснел, что не могло не радовать. Не совсем еще совесть потерял, значит. Кто бы мог подумать?

\- Просто мне нравится его игра, вот и все, - смущенно пробурчал он и резко сменил как тему, так и тон:  – Что у нас там дальше?

А дальше у них… Сэм замялся.

\- Я хотел побывать в морге… но ты, если что, можешь просто в машине подождать…

\- С чего это вдруг? – надменно вскидывая голову, поинтересовался напарник.

\- Ну, понимаешь,  там немного… а я и сам могу… - Сэм окончательно смешался под сердито-вызывающим взглядом зеленых глаз.

Дин склонил голову к плечу с выражением, означающим примерно следующее: «Я без понятия, о чем ты тут бормочешь, но так уж и быть, проявлю снисходительность и не стану докапываться».

\- Но если ты хочешь пойти… - капитулировал Сэм.

\- Хочу, - отрезал Дин.

\- Ладно.

Дин завел Импалу и вырулил на дорогу.  

\- Слушай! – как ни в чем не бывало, оживленно воскликнул он. - А мы будем допрашивать Кристофера Эша? Не смотрел «Чувак, что на моей татушке?», нет? Комедия улетная, и он там реально прикольный![2]

*** 

Доктор Дрейк с минуту благоговейно пялился на их удостоверения, переводя взгляд с одного на другое, а потом жизнерадостно хихикнул.

\- Простите за неадекват, агенты, просто шансов встретить такое – один на миллион. Комбинация ваших имен вгонит в экстаз любого фаната рок-музыки. Видите ли, Мэнни Чарлтон – это гитарист шотландской рок-группы «Назарет», - пояснил он.

По-английски док говорил очень правильно, с каким-то неуловимым акцентом… возможно, как раз шотландским. Сэм – агент Мэнни - не слишком разбирался в таких тонкостях. Он откашлялся и покосился на Дина – агента Чарлтона, постаравшись вложить в свой короткий взгляд все то нехорошее, что о нем сейчас думает.

\- Неужели? – с прохладцей ответил он. – В самом деле… гм… поразительно. Но перейдем к делу, доктор. Нам необходимо осмотреть тело.

\- Ах, да. Конечно. Разумеется, - Дрейк чуть ли не вприпрыжку бросился к холодильной камере и распахнул дверцу. – Хотя я не уверен, что термин «тело» в данном случае применим, - педантично уточнил он, один за другим доставая с полок массивные пластмассовые ящики. Открыв первый,  доктор принялся невозмутимо выкладывать рядком на прозекторский стол то, что некогда было человеком, деловито приговаривая: - Как вы сами можете видеть, жертва разорвана на части, ключевое слово «разорвана», то есть – не расчленена каким-либо вспомогательным инструментом по типу ножа, топора или пилы. К счастью для, простите за каламбур, несчастного, которого вы видите перед собой, причиной его смерти явился не сам по себе акт беспрецедентной жестокости, - при этих словах доктор вынул из самого большого ящика верхнюю часть торса с головой на плечах, что было удивительно, учитывая общее состояние тела. Впрочем, при ближайшем рассмотрении голова оказалась развернутой на 180 градусов относительно считающегося нормальным положения. – Позвоночник сломан у основания шеи. Смерть наступила мгновенно.

\- И на том спасибо, да, док? – сдавленно прокомментировал Дин, кривя губы в натянутой улыбке.

\- Точно. А не взглянете ли поближе на ранения в грудной клетке?

Дин торопливо посторонился, давая дорогу Сэму.

\- После вас, агент Мэнни.

\- Создается впечатление, что они нанесены животным, - продолжал Дрейк. – Но лично мне не известно ни одно, способное таким вот образом разорвать человека на части. Разве что табун лошадей…  Но тогда придется искать объяснение, каким образом табун лошадей попал в номер мотеля в центре города… - он отрешенно возвел глаза к сверкающему белизной потолку морга и причмокнул губами. – Хотя, помнится, был отдаленно похожий случай в дни моей юности; довелось мне видеть коня – не в мотеле, правда, а в комнате общежития, что само по себе изумительно, так как комната та располагалась на третьем этаже. Студенты, что тут скажешь... В любом случае, представители копытных не обладают десятидюймовыми когтями, - спохватился док, тыча пальцем в распоротую грудь. – Равно как и семидюймовыми клыками, - кивок на измочаленное горло. – Впрочем, рискуя повториться, скажу, что ими не обладает ни одно известное мне животное. Настоящая загадка! - триумфально улыбнулся он, обводя взглядом благодарную аудиторию. Пусть та и состояла всего из двух человек, один их которых заметно спал с лица.

\- Ты как? – тревожно спросил Сэм товарища.

\- Нормально, - упрямо процедил Дин, утирая со лба испарину.

\- В таком случае, переходим к той части, которую я нахожу особенно интересной и совершенно необъяснимой, - по-новой воодушевился Дрейк, фанатично сверкая глазами. – По ранам на шее я определил  угол проникновения клыков  в тело жертвы, а по нему – рост нападавшего. Из моих расчетов, за которые я ручаюсь головой, видно, что это существо не ниже пятнадцати футов. Это само по себе чрезвычайно странно, но…

\- Но высота потолков в номере мотеля футов десять, не больше[3], -  хмуро закончил за него Сэм.

\- Невероятно, но факт, - с энтузиазмом согласился Дрейк. – Отсюда вывод: необъяснимо.

\- Органы все в наличии? Сердце? Селезенка? Или трудно сказать?

\- Они в наличии в том смысле, что их не пытались специально извлечь, если я правильно понял, что вас интересует, агент Мэнни. Но вы ведь видите, что стало с телом, что уж говорить о внутренностях. Хотя мы смогли собрать большую их часть. Вот, будьте так любезны, взгляните, хотя не гарантирую, что вы найдете там что-то _целое_ … - доктор подтянул поближе последнюю коробку и откинул крышку, демонстрируя содержимое.

Позади Сэма раздался такой звук, будто кто-то уронил на пол большой и довольно тяжелый тюк с тряпьем. Он обреченно обернулся.

\- О, господи! – с искренним сочувствием воскликнул Дрейк. – Он новенький, да?

Отведя взгляд от распростертого Дина, Сэм вымученно улыбнулся доктору.

 

[1] «24 часа» — американский драматический телесериал. В центре сюжета стоит вымышленная антитеррористическая спецслужба КТО (CTU) и её сотрудник Джек Бауэр. Думаю, Саша Новак появился в нем в 2002 году – тогда же, когда Миша Коллинз сыграл там роль Алексиса Дрейзена. ;)

[2] На самом деле фраза про татушку взята из фильма «Где моя тачка, чувак?» (Dude, Where'sMyCar?) , фантастической молодёжной комедии, где в  одной из главных ролей снимался Эштон Катчер.

[3] Если перевести на привычные нам меры длины, то когти загадочного существа были длиной 25 см, клыки – почти 18 см, рост – 4,5 метра, а высота потолков в номере составляла всего 3 метра.


	6. Правила дорожного движения

_Плейнвью, Техас_

Дин был зол. Если точнее, он был зол на Сэма. Ведь именно Сэм виноват, что Дин… нет, не грохнулся в обморок – такое не для настоящих мужчин, - просто у него внезапно… сахар в крови упал… или подпрыгнул… черт его знает, короче, но это все сахар в крови. И виноват в этом Сэм. Каким-то образом.  Но особенно выводил из себя унизительный факт, что Сэм волок его, перекинув через плечо как мешок с картошкой, и потому первым, что узрел очухавшийся Дин, оказалась Сэмова задница, маячившая перед самым носом. Это никоим образом не способствовало мирному настрою. Так что справедливость на стороне Дина. Без сомнения. И в наказание Сэму музыка в салоне ревела так, что Импала содрогалась от капота до багажника. Плюс, настоящие мужчины слушают рок именно так – громко и со вкусом. Все, закрыли тему.

 

_So when you see me comin' get away_

_The ones that didn't ain't around today_

_The sweetest piece of loving any girl ever had_

_I'm here to tell you boys I was born to be b… **[1]**_

 

Не выдержав, Сэм на полуслове вырубил магнитолу и выдернул из нее кассету.

\- Эй! – негодующе взвился Дин.

\- Пять минут, Дин! – рявкнул Сэм в ответ. - Пять минут тишины и покоя, чтобы я мог подумать!

Тот злорадно ухмыльнулся. Сэм тоже в полном раздрае, потому что нынешнее дело не вписывается ни в одну из его скрупулезно упорядоченных категорий. И это на самом деле плохо, в разы усложняет охоту, Дин все прекрасно понимал, но как-то… рассудком. А душа требовала ухмыльнуться. Что он и сделал.

\- Итак, это не вендиго и не вервольф… - пробормотал, потирая лоб, Сэм.

\- Да что ты говоришь! Ума палата! - Сэм просто думал вслух и в комментариях определенно не нуждался, но Дин не упустил возможности подпустить шпильку. – Сдайся и признай, что мы столкнулись с чем-то, пока еще не описанным в твоем талмуде.

Сэмов дневник он в последнее время изучил так тщательно, что, пожалуй,  знал его лучше хозяина. Так вот, никакого пятнадцатифутового невидимого чудовища с десятидюймовыми когтями там не фигурировало.

\- У нас пока недостаточно данных, чтобы говорить с уверенностью, - возразил Сэм.

\- Тогда какой смысл скрипеть тут своими шестеренками, а, Сэмми? – Дин воткнул кассету назад и ткнул на кнопку.

 

_Born, Born to be bad_

_I was Born_

_Born_ _to_ _be_ _bad_

 

\- Можно хотя бы потише что-нибудь? – проорал Сэм, с трудом перекрикивая Джорджа Торогуда.

\- Моя машина, мои правила. Водитель выбирает музыку, пассажир молчит в тряпочку.

\- Дин, ты знаком с понятием «гиперкомпенсация»?

\- Прости, ни фига не слышу. Музыка очень громкая.

\- Придурок! - прошипел Сэм сквозь зубы.

\- Сучка, - не остался в долгу Дин.

 

_I was Born_

_Born to be bad, yeah_

 

Они свернули с трассы и покатили по направлению к Плейнвью. Здесь обитал мужик, с которым Сэм стремился побеседовать,  - ученый, до недавнего времени работавший в Калифорнийском университете в Лос-Анджелесе. Год назад ему закрыли финансирование, и он перебрался в это богом забытое место. Сэм усматривал в этом связь с тем, что незадолго до того беднягу угораздило попасться на зуб к «провокаторам» в первом сезоне шоу. К тому же Сэм твердил, что Плейнвью получается географическим центром нападений, но в свете вновь поступивших данных о еще нескольких жертвах на другом конце страны, это заявление казалось Дину притянутым за уши, причем с неимоверной силой. Скорее всего, Сэм выбрал этого очкарика просто потому, что тот оказался им более-менее по дороге.

\- Сэм, ты знаком с выражением «цепляться за соломинку»? – едко осведомился он, вылезая вслед за напарником из машины.

\- Затухни.

Встретив их  в дверях и услышав про журналистов и статью, доктор Пэт Плант тихонько ахнул и кинулся в гостиную, смущенно собирая на ходу книги, пустые коробки из-под пиццы и раскиданные шмотки. Выглядел он как и все прочие виденные Дином задроты – маленький, невзрачный и убого одетый. И книжки у него были под стать – физика элементарных частиц, Шекспир  и все такое. Хотя среди поспешно сгребаемых в охапку вещей Дин успел разглядеть несколько явно женских предметов туалета, так что доку пусть иногда, но перепадало. Еще бы, такому, наверное, легче дать, чем объяснить, почему не хочешь. Уф-ф…

\- Так вы хотите побольше узнать о моем исследовании? – уточнил Плант со смесью изумления, неверия и восторга.

\- Да, доктор Плант. Мы думаем, что ваша работа стала прорывом в области квантовой теории.

При этом «мы» Дин внутренне передернулся. Ничего такого он не _думал_. Они с Сэмом представились репортерами журнала New Scientist, а на этом поприще Дин чувствовал себя крайне неуютно: наука – совершенно не его тема.

 - Ну, - зарделся Плант, - не знаю, можно ли назвать это прорывом, но я действительно внес некоторый вклад в бла-бла-бла. Бла-бла, бла-бла-бла-бла…

 По крайней мере, так это прозвучало для Дина. Оставалось надеяться, что Сэм уловит, о чем идет речь. Он и улавливал, судя по заинтересованному виду. Дин давно подозревал, что под хладнокровной маской Джеймса Бонда и мускулами Бэтмена притаился заучка-ботаник, и нет-нет выглядывает, как только ему выпадает шанс.

 - … бла-бла. Бла-бла-бла, бла-бла. Хотите взглянуть на прибор?

  _Простите?_

 - Он тут, у меня в кабинете. Думаю, вы найдете его действие впечатляющим.

 Вздернув брови, Дин послал товарищу одну из своих самых ядовитых улыбок.

\- Вперед, Сэм, нельзя же упускать такой шанс.

 Тот прожег Дина предупреждающим взглядом и решительно потопал вслед за Плантом в соседнюю комнату. Из знакомого для простого смертного оборудования там стоял компьютер и какой-то странный монитор, типа как у томографа, а вот остальную оснастку «прибора» Дин не признал вовсе.

 - Он измеряет электромагнитную активность, - между тем скороговоркой объяснял доктор. – А наушники - это вовсе не наушники, конечно, а чувствительные датчики, они сконструированы так, чтобы располагаться над зрительными центрами мозга.  Ну и сама программа, разумеется. Она перекодирует полученные от датчиков электромагнитные импульсы в световые волны, а потом воспроизводит их на экране в виде цифрового изображения.

 Он одел наушники, щелкнул «мышкой»,  очевидно запуская упомянутую чудо-программу, повернулся к своим гостям и задорно подмигнул. На мониторе тут же возникла размытая, идущая крупной рябью картинка, похожая на передачу с жуткими помехами по издыхающему от старости телеку. Но постепенно изображение перестало дергаться и выровнялось настолько, что в проявившихся на экране фигурах можно было без труда признать Сэма и Дина.

 Черт. Неужели он действительно настолько ниже Сэма?

 - Это еще не все, - Пэт закрыл глаза, но силуэты никуда с монитора не делись, разве что стали чуть менее узнаваемыми – работала зрительная память.

 - Вы правы, впечатляюще, - уважительно признал Сэм, расправляя плечи.

 - Конечно, лучше всего получается, если объект хорошо знаком испытуемому, - заметил Плант, не открывая глаз. Изображение дрогнуло, рассыпалось на пиксели и снова собралось – на экране застыла женщина лет пятидесяти. – Моя мать, - пояснил он.

 - Но почему вам закрыли финансирование? – спросил Сэм. – Ведь то, что вы делаете, важно и нужно.

 - Ох, знаете, как это бывает. Бюджет урезали, университету пришлось делать выбор. Они сказали, что мое исследование вторично,  а область его практического применения неясна. Я не смог переубедить.

 - Да я прямо с ходу могу несколько областей применения назвать! – возмущенно выпалил Сэм, словно его не на шутку задела за живое история Планта.

 - Вот и я так сказал! – развел руками тот.

 Сэм задумался, покусывая губу.

\- Как думаете, не повлияло ли на решение руководства ваше участие в шоу «Провокация»? – напрямик спросил он.

 - О… - сник Пэт. – Вы и это знаете.

 - Просто хотелось бы узнать _личное_ мнение – как считаете, не уронило ли это вашу репутацию в научном сообществе?

 - Да уж не подняло, это точно.  Знаете, среди ученой братии есть что-то вроде негласного запрета на участие в передачах подобного уровня. А в этой я еще и выглядел ужасно глупо. Меня подружка подбила, а я и повелся.

 - Так зачем же вы дали разрешение на эфир? – удивился Дин.

 - Ну… понимаете… она была настоящей красоткой, - потупился Пэт.

 - А… - да, Дин еще как понимал.

 - Но оказалось, эта вероломная женщина затеяла все исключительно ради того, чтобы указать мне, насколько я слабохарактерный и легко ведусь на «слабо», так что в результате все равно меня бросила… Э-э… Вы же не станете об этом писать, нет?

 *** 

\- Не похоже, чтобы Пэт жаждал кому-то отомстить, - уже сидя в Импале, подвел итог Дин. – Жалко парня, если честно.

 - Мгм, - рассеянно согласился Сэм.

 - Не понимаю, чего «провокаторы» в него вцепились. Он ведь даже среди своих же очкариков малоизвестен. Одно дело над звездой приколоться, другое – над работягой вроде Пэта или того, из Ванкувера.

 - Я не понимаю этого _в принципе_ , - Сэм ответил неожиданно горячо, словно только и ждал возможности высказаться. – Не вижу ничего веселого в том, что людей унижают, знаменитые они или нет. В одном эпизоде они чуть ли не до слез человека довели – что в этом смешного?

 Дин с любопытством вскинул бровь. Это что-то новенькое: Сэм выражает свое мнение о чем-то из жизни простого обывателя.

 - Я думал, ты телек вообще не смотришь, - заметил он.

 - Я – нет, но родичи порой включали эти дебильные шоу.

 - Ври кому другому, - хмыкнул Дин. - Кто-то смотрел, а я мимо проходил – такое со мной не прокатит.

 - Дин, я шоу терпеть не могу. Не выношу их так называемый юмор - это низко, смеяться над кем-то.

 - Видимо потому, что чувство юмора у тебя напрочь отсутствует. Шутят и смеются всегда _над кем-то_. Зачастую над самим собой. Это как… экран. Самозащита. Мы смеемся, чтобы не спятить, или не начать бить морды, или еще что похуже. Этот урок я усвоил очень давно, Сэм, в детстве: будь готов посмеяться над собой, иначе какая-нибудь падла сделает это за тебя.

 Тот уставился на Дина так, словно впервые увидел, и он невольно заерзал под пристальным взглядом.

 - Почему слоны красят ногти красным лаком? – вдруг спросил Сэм, хитро щуря ореховые глаза.

 - Чтобы спрятаться на вишневом дереве, - Дин нетерпеливо дернул плечом. – Это ты так пытаешься доказать мне, что чувство юмора у тебя все же есть?

 - Просто привожу пример. Это шутка, но она не над кем-то.

 - Потому она и не смешная, - на это Сэм обижено насупился, и Дин, не удержавшись, фыркнул. Нет, Сэмми – это что-то!

 - Все равно шоу – отстой, - упрямо буркнул тот. – И люди, что его делают, - сволочи.

 - Видимо, пятнадцатифутовый невидимый убийца с тобой полностью согласен, - хохотнул Дин.

 Сэм ничего не ответил. Собственно, до самого Ричардсона Дин слышал от него только краткие штурманские указания типа «через пару миль поворот направо, нам туда». Да и потом тоже. Увенчалось все это кратким «Аппер Крик, мы на месте», когда посреди бескрайнего техасского ничего в поле зрения показался ничем не примечательный городок. Глядя на него издали, складывалось впечатление, что Импала станет первой машиной, что пересечет его границы со дня закладки первого фундамента.

 Пока они отыскали единственный на всю округу мотель, пошел дождь и запахло мокрой пылью. Барышня за конторкой оказалась такой серой и заурядной, что не оставалось сомнений: Аппер Крик – ее родной город. На секунду оторвавшись от журнала, она исподлобья тускло взглянула на них, потом на сомнительную кредитку, небрежно брошенную Сэмом на стойку, и пододвинула потрепанную книгу регистрации.

 - Двуспальная кровать подойдет? – равнодушно уточнила она, интенсивно жуя жвачку.

 Мгновение оторопелой тишины, потом:

 - … Нет, мы не….

 - Мы не вместе…

 - … с чего вы вообще...?

 - Мы братья, - вдруг веско отчеканил Сэм, пресекши их хоровое блеяние.

 - Чт...? – Дин поймал отвисшую челюсть уже где-то на уровне колен.

 - И нам с двумя раздельными, пожалуйста.

 - … раздельными, - из последних сил повторил деморализованный Дин.

 Девица перевела безразличный взгляд с него на Сэма, потом обратно.

\- А других номеров нет, - доверительно сообщила она, надула из жвачки огромный розовый пузырь и с шумом его лопнула.

 *** 

\- Ты зачем сказал, что мы братья? – подступил Дин к товарищу, едва они сгрузили сумки на пол.

 - Так проще всего объяснить, - кратко пояснил тот.

 - А, - вообще-то, идея Дину пришлась по душе. Называть кого-то братом, пусть и чисто для проформы, было здорово… Но для Сэма это, конечно, чересчур сентиментально. Парень просто подошел к проблеме со свойственным ему прагматизмом. Как всегда. – Тогда в следующий раз расплачивайся кредиткой с мужским именем, а то неудобняк выходит, - пробурчал Дин, отворачиваясь.

 - Фрэнсис – мужское имя, - поджимая губы, заспорил Сэм.

 - Нет, если произносится через «э».

 Как следует рассмотрев кредитку, Сэм лишь отмахнулся. А Дин поскучнел. Ну да, Сэму-то что. В том, что он – мужик из мужиков, усомнится разве что беспросветный и вдобавок кривой на оба глаза идиот, как бы Сэм себя ни обозвал… и сколько бы парней ни перетрахал.

 - Кто на диване? – спросил Дин, круто меняя тему.

 …Черт, а ведь он мог бы догадаться, что Сэм выбросит «камень». Но уговор дороже денег.

 

[1] Песня Джорджа Торогуда  « _Born to be bad_ ».


	7. Не сотвори себе кумира

В городке имелся лишь один бар, и он оказался набит битком. Сэм подивился было такому количеству народа, но, присмотревшись, сообразил, что публика ничуть не похожа на коренных обитателей Аппер Крик. Съемочная группа, ну конечно же. Наверное, дождь помешал работать, вот они и воспользовались внеплановым перерывом, с видимым энтузиазмом употребляя по назначению небогатый ассортимент заведения. Впрочем, энтузиазмом здесь страдали не только киношники. Дин, лихорадочно сверкая глазами, чувствительно двинул Сэма кулаком в плечо и указал на столик в углу.

\- САША НОВАК! – одними губами, но от этого не менее восторженно, сообщил он. Выглядел Дин при этом не слишком адекватно, настолько, что Сэм с упавшим сердцем пожалел, что они вообще переступили порог этого места. Как бы не вышло так, что друг, пребывая в горячечном угаре от встречи с кумиром, ляпнет что-нибудь не то. Или сделает. А им нельзя выделяться из толпы.

Не без труда протолкавшись к стойке, они заказали себе по пиву. Дин беспрестанно вертел головой по сторонам и то и дело пихал Сэма в бок, чтобы заочно познакомить с очередной знаменитостью. Хорошо хоть, полушепотом. Впрочем, Сэм отдавал другу должное – знал он чертовски многих из присутствующих, причем не только актеров. Девушка, сидящая рядом с Новаком, оказалась его напарницей по съемкам по имени Сара Мишель, ее персонаж плавно перетек из первой части «Жаждущего мести» во вторую.  Парень напротив, по словам Дина, прославился операторской работой в фильме «Дикий мессия», а другой недавно получил приз «Музыкальное открытие года» за саундовое оформление фильма-биографии группы _Def_ _Leppard_. И так далее, практически про каждого второго. Впечатляюще, признал про себя Сэм. Дин был прямо-таки ходячей IMDB[1].

Пока Дин продолжал свой вводный курс «Кто есть кто в съемочной группе», входная дверь распахнулась, и в бар ввалилась вымокшая до нитки парочка: симпатичная большеглазая брюнетка и лохматый улыбчивый парень, казавшийся совершенным великаном рядом со своей миниатюрной спутницей. С мокрых прядей верзилы вовсю капала вода, и он чем-то напоминал огромного, добродушного щенка.

_БАЦ!_

Это Дин снова нещадно замолотил Сэма по плечу.

 _Бац. Бац. БАЦ!_ Блин, больно же!

\- Да чего?! – рыкнул Сэм на разошедшегося товарища.

\- Чувак! Ты знаешь, кто это? – сорвано зашептал ему на ухо тот.

\- А должен? – недовольно пробурчал Сэм, украдкой потирая безвинно пострадавшую часть тела.

Вообще-то, брюнетка казалась смутно знакомой, но вспомнить, где и при каких обстоятельствах ее видел, он не мог.

\- Это… это же… УХ!

Вот черт! Ну все, Дин приплыл. Или уплыл – смотря с какой стороны взглянуть. Он бестолково размахивал руками и изъяснялся теперь исключительно сдавленными междометиями. В любое другое время при виде Дина, лишившегося дара речи, Сэм пришел бы в восторг и возблагодарил небеса за нежданный подарок, но паршивец словно нарочно выбрал именно тот момент, когда подобное было ну совершенно не ко времени.

_Бац!_

\- Девочки Гилмор! – выдохнул Дин.

Как будто от этого стало хоть на йоту понятнее…

_Бац! Бац!_

\- Да хорош уже! – не выдержал Сэм.

Дин оставил в покое многострадальное плечо, но вместо этого принялся дергать Сэма за рукав. _Господи, да что ж такое…_

\- П-парень из «Девочек Гилмор!» - относительно вменяемо выдавил в итоге он.

О! Так речь о парне! И «Девочки Гилмор» - название фильма. Что-то такое Сэму помнилось. Он пригляделся к актеру повнимательнее. Тот вовсю болтал с Новаком, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба. Вот хоть убей, Сэм не видел в нем ничего особенного. И чего Дин пялится на него так, будто тот – сошедшее на грешную землю божество?

\- Не смотрел, - сухо ответил он.

Впрочем, мог бы не утруждаться, Дин и не думал его слушать. Он округлившимися глазами следил, как «парень из “Девочек Гилмор”» расстался с компанией Новака и принялся целеустремленно пробираться сквозь плотную толпу к барной стойке, словно ледокол сквозь торосы. Стремительно развернувшись, Дин сунул Сэму свое пиво.

\- Подержи, - велел он и нырнул в скопище людей вокруг.

\- Что? Дин, подо…жди.

Договаривал Сэм уже в пустоту. В поле зрения Дин объявился примерно через полминуты, и стоило ли удивляться, что его неугомонный товарищ уже грациозно опирался о блестящую столешницу, стоя бок о бок со звездным щенком-переростком. Сэму стало даже немного жаль парня – он-то всего лишь хотел заказать себе чего-нибудь горячительного, а нарвался на полоумного обожателя. Издержки славы.

Он прикинул варианты: то ли дать Дину волю - пусть себе фанатствует на здоровье, то ли уволакивать его прочь. Результат в обоих случаях он не брался предсказать – это же Дин. Между тем тот совершено естественно завязал разговор – Сэм, конечно, не слышал отсюда ничего, но ему достаточно было просто _видеть_. Он и сам не заметил, как засмотрелся. Язык тела Дина мог рассказать очень многое и куда лучше слов. Сейчас  он  – весь внимание, не сводит горящих глаз с собеседника, неосознанно повторяет его жесты и… _черт!.._ проводит раскрытой ладонью по волосам, небрежно откидывая со лба русую прядь.  Блин! Расстилается перед этим… лицедеем и даже не осознает этого.

Сэм встряхнулся. Ему-то что, в самом деле. Да, Дин выставляет себя на посмешище, но, по крайней мере, делает это тихо и мирно. А верзила ведет себя вполне либерально. _Благосклонно_.

Сэм бессильно скрипнул зубами. Не смей, скотина высокомерная, не смей до него _снисходить_. Ты не знаешь его. Ты даже не представляешь, на кого смотришь. Это тебе не очередной восторженный поклонник. Он видел в своей жизни такое, отчего ты бы вмиг обделал свои штаны за полштуки баксов.

Дин тем временем вытащил телефон. Неискренние улыбки, вспышка, рукопожатие... Все, на этом закончилась клоунада? Хвала Всевышнему. Потому что _это_ оказалось много хуже, чем наблюдать, как Дин строит глазки какой-нибудь официантке. Там-то Сэм точно знал, что никто ничего всерьез замутить не собирается, а сейчас… Этот парень что-то _значил_ для Дина, более того, Дин явно считал, что тот чем-то лучше его самого. А чем, собственно? Тем, что в кино снимается? Да в каком там кино – пятнадцатиминутный эпизод в каком-то сопливом сериале, о котором Сэм и слышал-то лишь краем уха.  И что с того? Разве это делает человека особенным? А если сминусовать с него ореол известности, деньги и дорогой прикид – что останется? Обычный здоровенный чувак с отросшими чуть не до плеч патлами.

Может, если он, Сэм, возьмет и отрастит волосы…

Невеселый ход мыслей прервал Дин, сияющий, раскрасневшийся и маниакально пялящийся на экран мобильника.

\- Классная фотка, да? – воскликнул он, самозабвенно тыча телефон Сэму под нос. – В жизни он совсем другой, оказывается. Выше. Какой у него рост, как думаешь? Шесть футов, три дюйма? Шесть и четыре?

 _У **меня** шесть и четыре_ , раздраженно подумал Сэм.

\- И в сериале таких мускулов у него не было. Зуб даю, днями напролет над собой работает.

**_Я_ ** _днями напролет над собой работаю._

\- А улыбка вообще отпадная, глянь…

\- Блин, да что за хренотень с тобой? – взвился Сэм. – Втюрился, что ли?

Дин, по-детски беспомощно приоткрыв рот, растерянно моргнул. Но это длилось лишь мгновение, не больше. Заносчиво вскинув подбородок, он негодующе фыркнул:

\- Не-ет! – _два слога, изменение тональности_ , машинально отметил Сэм. – Восхищаюсь его талантом, вот и все.

\- О да, улыбка у него невъебенно талантливая, судя по маловменяемому тебе.

Глаза у Дина мигом превратились в две зеленые льдинки.

-  Что-то кажется мне, дружище, что за завтраком ты не просто салат лопал, а с какой-то качественной дурью. Может, то белена была, м? _С тобой_ что за хренотень?

Крепко ухватив Дина за локоть, Сэм уволок его в наименее людный закуток и прошипел сквозь зубы:

\- На случай, если ты забыл, мы здесь _на работе_. Веди себя соответственно, как профессионал, а не хрен с горы. Я что, чего-то невозможного прошу?

Яростно сверкнув глазами, Дин резко выдернул руку.

\- Не беспокойся, я буду профессионален, как никто, - зло процедил он.

\- Вот и отлично.

Пиво они допивали в неуютном молчании. Сэм, стараясь подать пример серьезного отношения к делу, продолжал приглядываться к народу вокруг, но без Диновых комментариев это было и вполовину не так результативно и – признайся, Сэм, - не так увлекательно. Но Дин как воды в рот набрал, а спрашивать самому… Нет уж. В нескольких шагах от них за столиком сидела уже немолодая, но эффектная рыжеволосая женщина, обсуждая что-то с человеком в непрезентабельно мятом костюме. Сэм прислушался к разговору – не потому, что очень уж заинтересовался, а чтобы отвлечься от холодной тишины под боком.

\- Это все условности, - с нотками усталости в голосе объясняла женщина. – Фильмы ужасов принято снимать в тусклых и темных тонах. Речь не просто о стиле, а о метафоре, знаке, что вы на пороге мира теней, преисподней, откуда они родом. Насыщенные и яркие цвета у нас используются как раз для того, чтобы дать понять зрителю, что происходящее в данный момент на экране – нереально. Сон, допустим, или еще что-то.

\- Кстати, розыгрыш «провокаторов» запланирован на завтра, - словно бы невзначай негромко вымолвил Дин.

\- Откуда знаешь? – удивился Сэм.

\- Да так, порасспрашивал тут, пока вел себя _непрофессионально_ , - источая ядовитый сарказм, ответил Дин. – А _любовь всей моей жизни_ играет в подставе не последнюю роль. Он навешал Саше лапши на уши, что просто зарулил сюда по пути в родные пенаты, а на самом деле все не просто так. 

Сказать, что Сэм обалдел – это ничего не сказать.

\- Как… каким макаром ты из него это вытянул? – пораженно выдохнул он.

 - Пустил в ход свое природное обаяние, - промурлыкал Дин, зло щурясь и растягивая губы в той самой холодной и опасной улыбке, которую Сэм не видел с памятной ночи их знакомства. Во всяком случае, не применительно к себе.

 И ему стало стыдно, до одури, до жаркого румянца на щеках. Оказывается, у него есть еще кое-что общее с этим гребаным «парнем из “Девочек Гилмор”», помимо роста и мускулов: этим вечером они оба недооценили Дина.

 - А это Фрэн Спайрс, - между тем добил его тот, глазами указывая на ту самую женщину. – Режиссер фильма.

 До того Сэм глянул на нее лишь мельком, больше поглощенный собственными переживаниями, а теперь присмотрелся. Не красавица, но было в ней что-то, упорно притягивающее взгляд. Копна вьющихся огненных волос спадала на плечи, подтянутую фигуру облегала короткая туника без рукавов, высоченные «шпильки» - и как только ходит на таких! - подчеркивали крутой подъем и стройность ног. Определенно, несмотря на возраст, Фрэн любила и умела подчеркнуть свою женственность и привлекательность. На тонких запястьях у нее сверкали и позвякивали многочисленные браслеты, не выбиваясь из общего стиля, а только подчеркивая его индивидуальность.  Надо признать, ей шло, но внимание Сэма привлекло одно-единственное украшение – кулон на груди. Символ Тайцзи, Великого Предела, не был чем-то необычным, но у этого по извилистой границе между инь и янь шла тонкая красная линия – такое охотник видел впервые.[2] Оригинально…  Да и сама обладательница кулона в целом производила впечатление человека… весьма оригинального.

 Почувствовав, что за ней наблюдают,  Фрэн повернулась и, задумчиво поджав губы, поочередно смерила обоих друзей с ног до головы внимательным взглядом. Сэму в итоге досталась загадочная и до странности _понимающая_ улыбка, заставившая его смущенно переступить с ноги на ногу. Зато Дина Фрэн, ничуть не таясь, буквально раздела глазами.

 - Эй, красавчик! – поманила она его, жестом демонстрируя свой опустевший фужер. – Принеси-ка обществу пользу!

 Дин оглянулся по сторонам, ища того, кому предположительно было адресовано данное требование. Никого не обнаружив, он недоуменно посмотрел на Сэма. Тот лишь молча мотнул головой в сторону Фрэн.

 - А, так это я красавчик? – врубился наконец Дин.

 - Ну да! – _черт, промашка_ , подумал Сэм. Чересчур поспешно вылетело. _Ладно, авось не заметит_ …

 - Ты, ты, - подтвердила и Фрэн. – Ты же ассистент, так? Вот и работай. Сообрази мне еще порцию, живенько.

 Дин набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, чтобы разразиться потоком праведного негодования на вопиющую беспардонность дамочки, но Сэм среагировал быстрее. Шагнув вперед, он выхватил фужер из рук Фрэн, стараясь понезаметней осадить возмущенного товарища.

\- Да-да, еще порцию… он сейчас, мигом!

Мимолетный взгляд в бокал – что она там пила? – и дело оставалось за малым: оттеснить Дина обратно к бару.

 - Отличный шанс, - торопливо втолковывал Сэм пыхтящему от обиды другу. – Раз она решила, что ты из обслуги, то завтра ты без проблем попадешь на площадку и сможешь наблюдать за всем прямо на месте. А я тем временем прочешу город. Спайрс должна быть не просто в курсе затеи «провокаторов» с Новаком - она наверняка дала на это официальное «добро» и будет с ними на связи.  Ведь все будет происходить прямо во время съемок. Так что если будешь держаться поближе к ней, то наверняка и с этой гоп-компанией пересечешься.

 - А, так теперь ты _хочешь_ , чтобы я влился в коллектив?

 Сэм со вздохом повел плечами.

\- Дин, послушай… прости, ладно? Я подумал… а, неважно. У тебя настоящий дар развязывать людям языки, - на это признание Дин изумленно захлопал глазами, и Сэм поспешно договорил: -  Ты делаешь это настолько виртуозно, что даже я при всем своем опыте не могу просечь, когда ты играешь, а когда - нет.

 - Просто я не играю, Сэм, - важно пояснил тот, прямо на глазах по-новой распуская свой павлиний хвост. – Я искренен, но действую многозадачно, - и задорно подмигнул усталой барменше.

 Сэм снова вздохнул. Нет, похоже, это не лечится.

\- Да, Дин, я хочу, чтобы ты влился в коллектив, -  терпеливо подтвердил он – для надежности. – Постарайся вроде как ненароком сойтись с людьми из съемочной группы, разговори их, разузнай, кто чем дышит…

 - Да понял я, понял. Но учти, Сэм, за это с тебя пирог, большой-пребольшой. Я на полном серьезе. Знаешь, кто такие ассистенты? Это несчастные, которых держат в узаконенном рабстве и искренне принимают за роботов, которым не нужны ни отдых, ни пропитание,  - говоря это, Дин подтвердил свою «многозадачность»: заказал выпивку для Фрэн и, раз пошла такая пьянка, еще по пиву себе и Сэму. На халяву разумеется, не моргнув глазом приписавши обе бутылки к общему счету гуляющей компании. Получив требуемое, он двумя пальцами, как заправский официант, подхватил фужер за ножку и, шало поблескивая глазами, произнес низким, монотонным голосом, будто склепанным  отчетливыми металлическими нотками:

\- А-теперь-я-должен-вернуться-к-своей-хозяйке-пополнить уровень-алкоголя-в-ее-крови.

 Сэм прыснул в кулак.

\- Только при _ней_ так не говори, - предупредил он. – А то вдруг сударыне понравится.

 - О, Сэмми, что я слышу! – одобрительно вскинул брови Дин. – Это была не просто шутка, а _над кем-то_ , да еще из твоих уст? Я тобой горжусь!

 Тот неодобрительно цокнул.

\- Прикуси язык, раб, и ступай к госпоже, - надменно велел он.

 На этот раз улыбка Дина не имела ничего общего с хищным оскалом голодной акулы. Нет, она была теплой и искренней, и сердце у Сэма зачастило.

 Уже удаляясь в направлении столика Фрэн Спайрс, Дин безапелляционно бросил через плечо:

\- И я хочу шампунь.

 ***

 Остаток вечера они провели в баре. А где же еще – бар-то единственный. Ели, пили, играли в бильярд, в общем – _вливались_. Дин бдительно следил за Фрэн и регулярно «приносил обществу пользу». По ходу он выяснил, что среди толпы отираются, держась тише воды, двое «провокаторов», ну, а выловить их и по-приятельски поболтать – это уже было делом чистой техники. Еще оказалось, что практически все они – и  киношники, и «провокаторы» - обитают в том же мотеле, где остановились они с Сэмом. Ну да, естественно, - мотель ведь тут тоже один.

 Сэм же снова разыгрывал из себя подвыпившего и посему совершенно довольного жизнью субъекта - сильно урезанный вариант того представления, что Дину выпало увидеть в самом начале их знакомства. Все-таки в Сэме погиб пусть и не великий, но и далеко не посредственный актер. Он до изумления естественно изображал дилетанта: то мазал по шарам, которые чуть ли не сами в лузу падали, то забивал куда более сложные и шумно радовался «удаче». Выигрывал Сэм понемногу, чтобы никого против себя не настроить, но постоянно. Но заметить это можно было, только если пристально наблюдать, анализировать и вести строгий учет побед и поражений, что никому и в голову не приходило сделать, разумеется. Дин же мысленно потирал руки, уже чуя нежный запах шампуня на травах.

 Положительно, подвыпивший Сэм Дину нравился. Движения его становились плавными, взгляд смягчался. Он улыбался. Черт, даже смеялся. А смеющийся Сэм – это просто завораживающее зрелище, и до чего же жаль, что делает он это так редко. Может, стоит как-нибудь действительно его напоить? Как бы он себя вел - пьяный? Интересно, а вот здесь и сейчас – это виден проблеск настоящего Сэма?  И вообще: есть ли хоть в одной из его многочисленных ипостасей -  суровый агент ФБР, любопытный репортер, строгий пуританин, азартный игрок – частичка _настоящего_ Сэма Кемпбелла? Что, если они все – лишь мастерски отыгранные персонажи? И где тогда притаился _Сэм_?

  _Эй, Сэм Кемпбелл-настоящий, встань, появись,_

_Не гнушайся шуткой, пей и веселись._

_Нет ни шпор, ни узды – ослабь вожжи…_

 

Да уж… Это же просто взрыв мозга: Сэм, выпустивший из рук вожжи самоконтроля. Сложно представить… Хотя нет, _представить_ как раз не так уж и сложно, на воображение Дин никогда не жаловался. Скорее, подобный образ казался ему…  неуместным. Даже в чем-то крамольным.

Дин отвлекся от раздумий и окинул бар цепким взглядом. Сегодня тут полно женщин на любой вкус; если и существует шанс, что Сэм привлечет внимание какой-то из них, то это именно сейчас. Сейчас, когда он не старается сделаться незаметным, когда откидывает голову и сверкает ямочками на щеках, вертит в сильных руках кий и наклоняется для очередного удара, неосознанно выставляя на всеобщее обозрение обтянутую джинсами крепкую задницу…

 _Ага…_ _вот_! У стойки сидели две девушки, и они явно оценили открывшийся перед ними вид. Но затем одна из них засекла Дина, обнадеженно глазеющего на них, и подпихнула подругу локтем.

_Нет-нет, не я! Налево смотрите, дамы! Налево! Все интересное – там!_

Дин демонстративно сосредоточил свое внимание на происходящем у бильярдного стола, уповая, что барышни последуют его примеру. Но заметку на будущее сделал, ведь их двое, так что – оп-па, бонус.

Разбредшиеся мысли вернулись к Сэму. Что, если он, Дин, неверно ставит вопрос? Что, если в _каждом_ из этих обликов есть понемногу от Сэма-настоящего? Ведь такое тоже возможно? Но из этого следует, что Сэм… что? Прячется за ними? Прячется за выдумкой, словно боится быть собой, боится дать волю чувствам? Запер сам себя в невидимой клетке, но душа – она, как птица, рвется на волю…

Душа… разум… клетка… А ведь этот образ уже приходил ему на ум, именно в связи с Сэмом.

В голове сама собой начала складываться строфа, и Дин поспешно схватил картонную подставку под кружку. Скорей, скорей, пока не забылось. Он устремился к стойке и махнул рукой барменше.

\- У вас ручки не найдется?

\- Вот, возьмите мою, - прозвучало над ухом.

Ага, та самая девушка, что заприметила Дина. А ее подруга… не сводит глаз с игроков в бильярд. Отлично! Сэму даже и делать ничего не придется, все само в руки плывет.

\- Спасибо, - сказал Дин. И, разумеется, улыбнулся он не просто благодарно, а с куда более глубоким смыслом.

На этом временно сочтя свою миссию законченной, Дин склонился над круглой картонкой, упоенно перенося на ее обратную сторону то, что роилось в голове. С лету, конечно, не получилось – такое редко бывало, чтобы обошлось без черкания и правок, но несколько минут спустя Дин выпрямился и полюбовался на получившееся четверостишие, отрешенно грызя кончик ручки.

_Дух мятежный, чья клетка – разум,_

_Где прутья прочней булата._

_Рвется, мечется в тех оковах_

_Сердце ярое в льдистых латах._

 

\- Грустно как-то, - заметила девушка, заглядывая ему через плечо.

Дин так и заулыбался, не вынимая ручки изо рта.

\- Да, верно. Грустная песня – бальзам на сердце, - пафосно заметил он.

 _И-и, мимо_. Печально, но она явно не входила в ряды знатоков творчества Элтона Джона[3].

\- Так вы пишете стихи?

\- Песни. Я музыкант… - дальше Дин разлился соловьем, поведав восхищенной слушательнице историю о том, как он стал ассистентом в съемочной группе в надежде найти здесь свою несравненную музу, а заодно завести полезные знакомства в сфере шоу-бизнеса. И чем больше Дин говорил, тем больше ему казалось – а чем не план, на самом деле? Тут же возможностей – хоть ложкой ешь. Пробиться на эстраду, а там… _Нет_ , жестко осадил он сам себя. Эта жизнь осталась в прошлом, безвозвратно. А в настоящем у него есть дело и… бойкая на язык симпатичная блондинка, которая вовсе не прочь перевести их знакомство на новый уровень. И Дин тоже не имел ничего против, девчонка ему нравилась. Единственный минус - звали ее Пенни. Вот без этого он точно мог бы спокойно обойтись. И дело было не в болезненных воспоминаниях, а как раз наоборот – Дин вдруг со стыдом осознал, что уже и думать забыл о девушке, которая, как ему казалось, значила для него столь много. Но все это он затолкал поглубже и сосредоточился на обеих подружках, не переставая болтать, улыбаться и бдительно следить одним глазом за ходом партии в бильярд.

Наконец Сэм обыграл всех, кого только мог, и отошел от стола, засовывая в карман изрядную пачку наличности. Дин взмахнул рукой, привлекая его внимание, и поманил к себе. К сожалению, увидев Дина в компании двух девиц, Сэм предельно быстро смекнул, к чему идет дело. Он затряс головой – _не пойду_. Но Дина этим не возьмешь - он снова помахал, прикинувшись, будто в первый раз друг его жеста просто не заметил, и настойчиво позвал:

\- Сэм! – сопроводив это категоричным взглядом – _или ты подойдешь, или я крикну громче_.

Тот сдался неизбежному и нога за ногу приплелся к бару, но в сузившихся глазах мерцал серо-стальной отблеск, который заставлял живо вспомнить о том, что будить спящее лихо никому не рекомендуется. _Черт_. Если сейчас все не сложится и Сэм не подобреет, то Дину потом мало не покажется. Стопудово.

\- Сэм, познакомься, это Лори. Она работает в отделе снабжения и при желании может достать даже луну с неба. А это Пенни, гример и стилист.

Сэм засиял широкой – чересчур широкой, на вкус Дина, - улыбкой и интимно провел по плечу Пенни кончиками пальцев.

\- О да, сразу видно! – приторно-медово пропел он – именно _пропел_ , да еще и голосом на октаву выше своего обычного. – Ваш макияж наложен явно профессионалом, а тени для век подобраны столь ненавязчиво!

У Дина упало сердце. Куда-то в область желудка.  Или даже ниже. Вычеркивайте «потом» - мало ему не покажется уже _сейчас_.

\- Не будет ли нескромностью с моей стороны сказать, что мне _безумно_ нравится ваш стиль? – Сэм пер буром, выбрав себе роль дремуче бестактной личности – много жестов, случайных касаний, никакого личного пространства для собеседника. Не был бы Дин так расстроен, то восхитился бы, с какой легкостью друг добился желаемого результата – девушки заметно сникли. Но Сэм, на беду Дина, только разогревался. -  Могу поспорить – вы Водолей. Я ведь не ошибся? Обожаю Водолеев, они столь индивидуальны, к каждому нужен свой подход. Простор для фантазии!

\- Вообще-то я Телец, - отрезала Пенни.

\- О… - разочарованно протянул Сэм. – А вот _Дин_ у нас – как раз Водолей.

_Блин, как он…? Он что…?_

\- И именно яркая индивидуальность делает его таким привлекательным, - тяжелая рука легла на Диново предплечье.

Блядь! Да что ж это… Так, надо собраться, надо что-то придумать, надо все срочно исправить… только вот _как_? В голове было гулко и пусто, как в магазине после воскресной распродажи.

А Сэм, не теряя времени, нанес последний, смертельный удар.

\- И знаете, в силу этого Водолеи частенько заводят _нетривиальные_ отношения. Понимаете? – он многозначительно подмигнул, а от его теперешней улыбки веяло холодом и жутью.

Девушки тревожно переглянулись и схватились за сумочки.

\- Подождите, - Дин наконец наскреб в себе сил вмешаться в этот неподражаемый театр одного актера. – Да он шутит.

\- Ну, просто нам уже пора, - поспешно объяснила Пенни. – А вам двоим явно нужно… гм… ну, сами знаете.

\- Нет, он правда пошутил! Да ладно вам! – уже в спину им крикнул Дин. Без толку, разумеется.

Все еще ошарашенный таким поворотом, он повернулся к Сэму, не зная, чего ему хочется больше – прибить шельмеца или поаплодировать ему. Тот бессовестно ухмылялся, довольный собой до усрачки. Дин тихонько вздохнул. За что боролся, на то и напоролся. Сэм с очевидным успехом осваивал концепцию шутки не самой по себе, а над кем-то из ближних.

 

[1] Оператором в фильме «Дикий мессия» был Серж Ладукер, нынешний оператор в СПН, а композитор «Сверхъестественного» Кристофер Леннец как раз и был тем, кто получил награду за музыкальное оформление  фильма «Истерия: история _Def_ _Leppard_ » в 2001 году.

IMDb (InternetMovieDatabase), в переводе на русский - База данных фильмов в Интернете - крупнейшая в мире база данных и веб-сайт о кинематографе. В ней собрана информация (по состоянию на конец января 2013 года) о более чем 2 млн. 436 тыс. кинофильмов, телесериалов и отдельных их серий, а также о 5 млн. персоналий, связанных с кино, — актёров, режиссёров, сценаристов и т.д.

[2] Кстати, кулон Фрэн Спайрс, символ Тайцзи с красной латинской S посередине – это аватарка автора фика  fanspired на ЖЖ.

[3]  _Sad songs say so much_ – песня Элтона Джона. 


	8. Имидж – наше все

Работа ассистента – сплошной отстой. За исключением кормежки – на нее грех жаловаться.  Ну и самих актеров, конечно. Дин уже успел вдоволь пообщаться с Сашей и Сарой  - классные ребята оказались, веселые и простые. К тому же, на правах штатного сотрудника Дин вытребовал себе во владение радионаушники и широкий пояс, к которому пристегивалась целая куча клевых гаджетов, и теперь гордо щеголял по всей площадке в своем новом образе.

С «провокаторами» он тоже пересекся, не став откладывать столь важное дело. Выяснив у Лори, в каком из трейлеров она разместила пакостную команду, Дин подхватил поднос с сэндвичами и нанес им визит. Не слишком вовремя – пришлось ему смотреть, как ведущий, воодушевленно сверкая глазами, безжалостно измывается над бедным Новаком. Впрочем, Саша держал удары стойко, и в конце концов Крис Эш решил, что на сегодня с того достаточно. Или же сделал вид.

Пока «провокаторы», радостно скаля зубы, запечатлевали на пленку историю Сашиных мучений, Дин  успел втихомолку облазить полтрейлера в поисках ведьмовских мешочков или чего-нибудь похожего на пр **о** клятый предмет. Но когда прозвучала команда «Снято», один из команды все же заметил странные манипуляции новенького ассистента. Что оставалось делать Дину? Он проявил фантазию вкупе с некоторым артистизмом, и следующие десять минут все присутствующие дружно ползали на карачках по полу, ища «куда-то завалившуюся контактную линзу», без которой «я как совсем без глаз, представляете, какой ужас?!». И вовсе Дин не для смеху это сделал! Пусть совесть загрызет того, кто так подумал! Нет, эта фишка дала ему возможность не только перетряхнуть трейлер до самого последнего шурупчика, но и под шумок проверить тут все на наличие ЭМП. Так-то вот. А потом он «нашел» линзу и прикинулся, что вставляет ее обратно в глаз. Вот это оказалось самым забавным – почему-то никто не испытывал желания смотреть на эту безобидную  процедуру.

Ладно, если начистоту, работа ассистента - не сплошной отстой. Только частично. Бесконечное сбегай-подай-принеси занимало тут не последнее место, но в целом первое рабочее утро на съемочной площадке у Дина определенно удалось. Хотя это не означало, что Сэм сорвется с крючка в плане пирога.

Наконец, он выполнил все задания, которыми щедро снабдил его Сэм, облазил все закутки, выяснил все, что только можно выяснить за один присест, и теперь праздно шатался по площадке, ожидая, когда объявится напарник вместе с Импалой. Впрочем, убивать время тоже можно – и нужно - с пользой для дела. Поразмыслив, Дин отправился на поиски Пенни. Надо же все ей толком объяснить и заново наладить контакт. Дружеский, разумеется, потому что тот, другой, корабль уже безвозвратно уплыл за горизонт. Просто у Дина возник меркантильный интерес. Ведь Пенни гример, а значит у нее есть доступ в святая святых любой съемочной площадки: туда, где обычных людей превращают в блистательных богов и сияющих богинь. Только законченный идиот не воспользовался бы такой возможностью.

С глазу на глаз, без посторонних помех в виде объевшегося белены напарника, Дину не составило труда заново обаять Пенни и убедить, что он вовсе не аморальный греховодник, а Сэм просто над ним прикололся. Еще немного харизмы, и Пенни сама поволокла его к профи-парикмахеру. Хейли – так ее звали - можно было бы назвать хорошенькой, если бы не эмо-готский прикид: густые черные тени, черная помада, что в сочетании с волосами цвета воронова крыла и многочисленными татуировками на всех мыслимых частях тела производило угнетающее впечатление.

\- Так, ну и что мы хотим? – осведомилась она, едва Дин уселся в высокое кресло. – У меня только десять минут свободных, имей в виду.

\- Что-нибудь короткое, практичное, не требующее особого ухода… - он замялся и смущенно откашлялся, чувствуя, как розовеют щеки. – Чтобы смотрелось круто и мужественно, но в то же время стильно… понимаете?

Встав за спиной, Хейли несколько раз задумчиво прочесала пальцами Диновы волосы, отвела со лба пряди, взбила на макушке вихор, профессионально-оценивающе глядя на «пациента» в зеркало. Дин расслабленно растекся по креслу, чуть ли не мурлыча от удовольствия.

\- Может, что-то типа этого? – Хейли дотянулась до стопки журналов, вытащила один – «OK!», успел заметить Дин[1]–и перелистнула несколько страниц, быстро найдя искомое. – Такая стрижка сейчас в моде. У этого актера имидж настоящего мужчины, «крепкого орешка», но при том он не теряет своей привлекательности и есть в нем что-то… цепляющее за душу. Думаю, этот стиль тебе тоже очень пойдет.

Дин уставился на фотку. Симпатичный парень примерно его возраста улыбался с глянцевой страницы спокойно и открыто. Подпись под фотографией гласила, что актер номинирован на получение награды «Прорыв года»[2]. Что ж, неплохо…

\- Супер, - просиял Дин.

Пока Хейли творила свое волшебство, Дин пристал к ней банным листом и не успокоился, пока та не показала ему все хитрые настройки триммера и не рассказала в подробностях, как поддерживать стрижку в надлежащем виде. Заодно он узнал историю всех ее татушек – каждая была сделана не просто так, а имела для Хейли особое значение. Одна, к примеру, изображала ее инициалы в виде сложно переплетенных стилизованных букв, другая – кельтский крест – отражала ее веру, принятую не по рождению, а по велению души. Прослушав краткую лекцию, Дин сделал вывод, что это нечто среднее между неокатолицизмом и друидизмом. Была еще змея, которой девушка находчиво замаскировала имя бывшего бойфренда, и логотип группы _The_ _Blue_ _Oyster_ _Cult_ … ну, просто потому, что они ей нравились.

Дин умел быть хорошим слушателем и потому покинул гримерку, исполненный ясного понимания мотивов и целей современных последователей древних друидов, с офигенной стрижкой на голове, с номером Хейли в кармане и с бутылкой «звездного» шампуня в руках.

Сэм еще не приехал, и потому Дин, вздохнув, активно продолжил приносить пользу всем подряд, чтобы побольше примелькаться. День для этого времени года стоял удивительно теплый, и, набегавшись взад-вперед, он основательно употел и снял рубашку. Именно из-за жары, да. А вовсе не потому, что в своем новом облике - в ладно облегающей тело майке и низко сидящем на бедрах тяжелом поясе со всякими прибамбасами - он выглядел просто отпадно.

***

Мотель жил своей размеренной жизнью – с утра постояльцы, в большинстве своем киношники, пошумев, дружно свалили на работу, потом наступила очередь горничных, сантехников и прочего суетливого персонала, а ближе к десяти округа как вымерла. Сэм только этого и ждал – самое время осмотреть номера. Аккуратно просовывая лезвие ножа между рамой и подоконником, чтобы отодвинуть шпингалет, Сэм размышлял о том, что будь продюсеры на телевидении попрактичнее, они бы сняли вот такое шоу – про то, как на самом деле легко проникнуть в места, которые люди считают запертыми и защищенными. С другой стороны, подобная осведомленность гражданских сильно затруднила бы Сэму работу.

 Он проверил комнату датчиком ЭМП, потом, для верности, еще и термальным сканером. Ничего. Тщательный обыск на предмет ведьмовских мешочков или любой другой черномагической дряни результата тоже не дал. Сэм раздосадовано фыркнул.  Полное отсутствие зацепок бесило неимоверно. Впрочем, в последнее время его бесило практически все.

 А вот Дин умудрился выжать полезную инфу даже из тех девиц в баре – снова действуя _многозадачно_ , разумеется. Одна из них, которая из отдела снабжения, занималась обустройством команды «провокаторов» как на площадке, так и в мотеле. Вооружившись этими данными, Сэм тем же вечером в два счета взломал ее почту, раздобыв номера нужных комнат, а на сладкое – номера принадлежащих «провокаторам» машин. Некоторые из них и сейчас сиротливо ютились на парковке, и Сэм, закончив с комнатами, переключился на транспортные средства. Тачки были все как на подбор дорогущие, но до того забитые многонедельным, судя по количеству, мусором, что Сэму пришлось произвести настоящие археологические раскопки, чтобы добраться до бардачков и прочих укромных мест. Самое обидное, что зря, - ничего интересного он не нашел и там. Обыскивая последнюю машину, BMW X5  Sport, он некстати подумал, что, пожалуй, ее хозяин и Дин запросто сдружились бы.  Кожаные сидения усеивали многочисленные диски с фильмами, в основном классическими, вроде «Бутч Кэссиди и Санденс Кид», «Касабланка», «Бен-Гур» и все в таком же роде. Дин бы точно оценил чувака, который бы с лету ловил его киношные отсылки и цитаты.

 Кстати, о Дине. Вопреки ожиданиям, тот вел себя с поразительной сдержанностью и об инциденте в баре даже не заикнулся. Вот только _притихший_ Дин заставлял Сэма нервничать куда больше, чем Дин, плюющийся ядом. Тем более что сам Сэм был от себя отнюдь не в восторге – он повел себя глупо и по-ребячески, позволил эмоциям взять верх над здравым смыслом. В их деле это опасно, а  иногда - смертельно. Ведь что он делает вместо того, чтобы сосредоточиться на работе? Практически беспрестанно думает о Дине. Тьфу, вот и сейчас тоже! Вот наказание!

 По закону пакости, под занавес Сэм едва не нарвался на давешнюю невзрачную барышню, которой именно теперь приспичило зачем-то выйти из офиса. _И чего тебе не сидится за своей конторкой_ , тихо негодовал Сэм, сгибаясь в три погибели за черным внедорожником. Наконец, он подобру-поздорову выбрался с мотельной стоянки и остаток утра провел в библиотеке в Ричардсоне, хотя с такими скудными данными, как у него, смысла в этом особого не было. Вышел он оттуда, зажав подмышкой несколько книг по квантовой теории и физике элементарных частиц. Настало время возвращаться в Аппер Крик.

 Парковка у съемочной площадки пестрела автомобилями всех цветов и марок. Отыскать среди них оставшиеся необысканными машины «провокаторов» стало той еще задачей. Зато те не стояли на сигнализации, видимо, в расчете на охрану и общее количество толкущегося вокруг народа. Сэм уже отчаялся найти хоть что-нибудь полезное, но все равно обшарил их со всей тщательностью. Оставалось только надеяться, что Дину этим утром повезло больше, потому что Сэма в небесной канцелярии явно занесли в черный список.

 Он брел по площадке, где все поголовно были поглощены съемками сцен в хижине, и искал глазами Дина. Искал и не видел. Нигде. И тут позади раздалось веселое:

\- Эй, Сэмми! Я тут!

Он повернулся…

…и подавился словами… захлебнулся воздухом… и не удержал преисполненного восхищения и изумления возгласа. Не удержал. Не удержал! БЛЯДЬ!

 Дин оторопело моргнул раз… другой…  глаза изумленно распахнулись… губы приоткрылись…

 Все, _пипец_!

 

[1] Журнал «ОК!» выходит еженедельно и посвящен новостям шоу-бизнеса.

[2] В 2006 году на эту награду был номинирован Дженсен Эклз. 


	9. Фактор страха

Звуки вокруг словно умерли, а мир выцвел, остались только он да Дин, сцепившиеся взглядами в одной бесконечной секунде. Сэм чувствовал, как щеки его начинают полыхать жарким румянцем, а сердце колотится так, что наверняка Дин слышит его удары в наступившей ватной тишине. Вот же _пипец_!

\- Новая стрижка, - непослушными губами вымолвил он, потому что… ну, надо же хоть что-то вразумительное сказать.

\- Ага! – Дин стряхнул с себя оцепенение и заулыбался – чересчур весело, чересчур бесшабашно. – Все лучшее от Голливуда. Что скажешь? Вполне себе _практична_?

\- Э-э… да… смотрится… - Сэм поймал себя на том, что неосознанно скребет в затылке, и поспешно опустил руку. Он затравленно огляделся вокруг… что-нибудь, ну хоть _что-нибудь_ , на что можно переключиться… Ага! Через руку Дина была перекинута кипа одежды. – Это костюмы?

Мгновение Дин непонимающе смотрел на него, потом, проследив за взглядом, спохватился:

\- А, да. Это образцы для Сары, она хочет поэкспериментировать с образом своей героини, - он поспешно сбросил охапку на ближайший стул. – Ты достал бурбон[1], который я просил?

Сэм молча выудил из-за пазухи коричневую бутыль, прикупленную аж в Ричардсоне, и отдал товарищу.

\- Эй, Куки! – проорал Дин снующему неподалеку технику.

Тот прытко подскочил, схватил бутылку, придирчиво изучил этикетку и восторженно осклабился.

\- Настоящий канзасский бурбон! Дин, чертяка, ты просто гений!

\- Я знаю, - скромно согласился тот.

Сэм сильно сомневался, что снабжение персонала алкогольными напитками входит в обязанности ассистента, но Дин, похоже, таким образом ассимилировался. К тому же, эта краткая передышка дала Сэму возможность в первом приближении взять под контроль дико скачущий пульс. Да что же с ним такое, а? Это ведь всего-навсего стрижка!

Но техник, любовно прижимая к груди вожделенный напиток, шустро скрылся из глаз, и они снова остались вдвоем, в натянутой тишине. На сей раз ее прервал Дин:

\- Ну так… гм… ты выяснил что-нибудь?

\- Не слишком много, - Сэм обрадованно уцепился за возможность перейти к делу. – Зато, поглубже копнув переписку, выяснил, что разодранный на части писака - как раз тот, кто придумал весь сценарий для подставы мужика из Ванкувера.

\- Только не говори, что нам все же придется тащиться в Канаду! – скривился Дин.

\- Нет. _Пока_ нет, по крайней мере. А у тебя что?

\- Сошелся тут с несколькими «провокаторами». Знаешь, оказывается, в первом сезоне они даже одного из своих собственных актеров разыграли. По-дурному, как всегда у них. Его ненаглядную машину у него на глазах превратили в груду металлолома, прикинь? Ставлю на него. Если бы мою детку кто-нибудь хоть пальцем тронул, я бы ему точно ноги-руки пообрывал.

\- Так ведь это не его тачка была на самом деле, - возразил Сэм. – Просто та же модель.

\- Да, но он-то тогда этого не знал. Представь размер психологической травмы.

\- Проверил их трейлер на ЭМП?

\- Да, но там столько всякого оборудования, что датчик чуть не спятил, пытаясь разобраться.

\- Ясно… Надо будет попробовать потом просканировать на остаточные явления, когда все свинтят в мотель.

\- И я не засек ничего похожего на пр **о** клятый предмет… знать бы еще, на _что_ он должен быть похож, зараза… Никакой видимой чертовщины, короче.

\- Ага… А как идет их афера с Новаком?

\- Да ничего особенного. Сперли его трейлер.

\- Что… прямо целиком? - удивился Сэм.

\- Ну не по частям же - фыркнул Дин. – Просто взяли и угнали его с площадки. Видел бы ты Сашину физиономию, когда он приплелся с утренних съемок, а трейлера и след простыл. А потом долго и громко выяснял, каким образом может исчезнуть целый дом на колесах, да так, что никто и не чухнулся…

\- А где в этом тот парень, Гилмор?

\- Он никакой не Гилмор, просто играл в… ладно, неважно. Да, он со своей девушкой перекантовался эту ночь у Саши и…

\- В его трейлере?

\- Он же большой. Трейлер, в смысле.  Ну и вот, а сегодня он огорошил Сашу, что заныкал у него там кое-что: древнюю штуку какую-то, бесценную, он ее нашел, когда путешествовал по Оахаке [2]. Так что для начала он вогнал Сашу в холодный пот, потому что эта фиговина должна, по идее, стоить тьму-тьмущую баксов, но застраховать ее не успели. Потом начал хвататься за голову, потому что в дело вмешалась полиция и начались закономерные вопросы, на каком основании это достояние человечества было вообще извлечено из песков Мексики. А тут оскалила свою хищную пасть таможня, арестовала парня и намекнула, чтобы и Саша от тюрьмы не зарекался как очевидный соучастник. Вот тогда-то Саша и психанул всерьез! Нет, все-таки  жаль, что ты этого не видел!

\- И что, друзьям так и положено делать? – усомнился Сэм. Потому что Дин явно считал, что это забавно.

\- Всенепременно, - воодушевленно подтвердил тот. – Кроме того, кто виноват, что Саша такой простофиля, не раскусил игру. Да мне одного взгляда на документы этих «таможенников» хватило, чтобы сказать, что они – подделка. Ты бы дал им адресочки, где делаешь свои… или нет, - Дин мигом пошел на попятную, по достоинству оценив промелькнувшее на лице Сэма смертоубийственное  выражение. –  …Уф, Сэмми, будь добр, снизь свою моральную планку, а то тебе, наверное, неуютно одному парить на таких высотах, - когда тот и на это не ответил, Дин на всякий случай пояснил: - Ну, после твоего вчерашнего бенефиса…

\- Да понял я, о чем ты, - быстро перебил его Сэм. – Ты на меня злишься и имеешь на то право. Но все же ты сам напросился.

\- Вовсе я не злюсь, - как-то _чересчур_ горячо возразил Дин… и да, до прожорливого акульего оскала его «улыбка» сейчас не дотягивала, но зато наводила на мысль о недавно пообедавшем крокодиле. Сэм поежился.

На площадке вдруг все разом загомонили, зашевелились и забегали. Центром кипучего людского водоворота была появившаяся неведомо откуда Фрэн.

\- Так, народ! – похлопала в ладоши она, обращаясь сразу ко всей команде. – Сволочи из «Провокации» свалили, так что нам теперь, пожалуй, удастся поработать.

\- Кажется, ей они нравятся не больше, чем тебе, - заметил Дин, одевая наушники.

\- Зачем тогда она с ними сотрудничает?

\- Больше шумихи вокруг фильма тоже своего рода реклама, - пожав плечами, предположил Дин.

Сэм окинул сумрачным взглядом суету на площадке. Делать тут было уже нечего - сегодня, по крайней мере, точно.

\- Пора бы нам отсюда двигать, - полувопросительно сказал он.

\- Вас понял, - ответил Дин и ринулся к ближайшему компьютеру.

\- Понял что? – заморгал Сэм.

\- Минутку, сейчас все будет, - проговорил Дин, дробно стуча по клавиатуре.

\- Чего будет?

Произнесенный скороговоркой ответ заставил  Сэма всерьез усомниться в умственном здравии друга:

\- Хочу лишь музыку небес призвать

Чтоб ею исцелить безумцев бедных,

А там — сломаю свой волшебный жезл

И схороню его в земле. А книгу

Я утоплю на дне морской пучины,

Куда еще не опускался лот… Акт пятый, сцена первая.

 

\- Это… э-э… Шекспир, что ли? – растерянно уточнил он, окончательно упустив нить событий.

\- «Буря», - подтвердил Дин, поднимая глаза от экрана, и только тут уяснил себе, в какое недоумение вогнал товарища. – Фрэн попросила ей зачитать, - пояснил он, ткнув пальцем в наушники. – Она любит включать в сценарий всякие отсылки к литературе. Посмотри его, кстати, он забавный. Там полно намеков и на другие фильмы, и на шоу… гм… ну да. Ладно, забей, все равно не просечешь. Да, я вижу Сашу, он как раз идет.

\- Что?

\- Тш-ш!

\- Тишина на площадке! – крикнул кто-то в унисон с шипением Дина.

Сэм поник. Выходит, торчать им тут, пока киношники не отснимут свою дурацкую сцену. Уф-ф…

Внимание Дина целиком сосредоточилось на съемках. Сэма они ни разу не интересовали, поэтому _свое_ внимание он с превеликой осторожностью сосредоточил на Дине. Неужели простая стрижка в состоянии настолько преобразить человека? Выходит, так. Они – Дин и прическа - были словно созданы друг для друга. Всего лишь короткий ежик волос вместо длинных волн – и все черты лица обозначились резче. Большие глаза стали еще больше и выразительней, губы – еще соблазнительней, тело... вот при чем тут тело, казалось бы? А поди ж ты – сразу заметны и гордая посадка головы, и разворот сильных плеч, и широкая грудь. Или вот еще… уши. Господи, ну кто может похвастаться красивыми _ушами_? Что ж… Дин может, оказывается.

Поза Дина не изменилась, но он едва заметно напрягся – почувствовал взгляд? Сэм поспешно отвел глаза, гадая, что теперь думает о нем напарник. После Сэмова непростительного прокола Дин оправился довольно быстро и потом вел себя вполне нормально. Может, он и забыл уже… С чего Сэм решил, что он важен для Дина настолько, что тот примет близко к сердцу его реакцию? Может, он вообще не заметил… Сэм покосился на друга и успел поймать на себе его изучающий взгляд прежде, чем Дин прикинулся, что заинтересованно глазеет на происходящее под софитами.

Черт! Стало быть, _заметил_. Ладно...

Душевные терзания Сэма были внезапно прерваны пронзительным криком, и он, вскинувшись, заметался взглядом по площадке… пока не увидел, что Дин хохочет не скрываясь, да и не только он, а добрая половина съемочной группы.

\- Это что… Новак? – сообразил Сэм.

\- Вопит как девчонка, - проговорил Дин сквозь смех.

\- Снято! – крикнула Спайрс.

\- Снято! – громким эхом откликнулся Дин. – Ну все, теперь можем ехать, только отнесу всю эту груду Саре, - сказал он, снимая наушники и подбирая костюмы.

Глядя ему вслед, Сэм не без тревоги подумал, что свалившуюся на него роль ассистента его друг воспринял как-то чересчур всерьез.

Вернулся он, к облегчению Сэма, уже в застегнутой на все пуговицы рубашке. Переглянувшись, они слаженно двинулись к парковке, но на полдороге Дина ловко перехватила Фрэн Спайрс, собственной персоной.

\- Привет, голубчик, - ласково проворковала она, приобнимая растерявшегося парня одной рукой за плечи и буквально притискивая его к себе. Дин замер, как кролик перед удавом. – Всего на два слова… Скажи-ка мне, дорогуша, кто режиссер этого фильма?

\- Э-э… вы… - сглатывая, сообщил Дин своему левому ботинку.

\- И кто тут вправе говорить «снято»?

\- Гм… вы?

\- Точно. И верные ли до меня дошли слухи, что ты даешь моим актерам некие творческие советы?

\- Ну… – вспыхнув, промямлил Дин, - они не… творческие… на самом деле…

\- Касатик, видишь это? – Фрэн обвела широким жестом площадку, декорации, людей – все вокруг. – Это _мой_ мир. _Я_ его создала. И представь, как может вывести из себя факт, что какой-то праздношатающийся субъект влезает сюда без спросу и начинает переделывать все под себя, м?

Сэм не знал, что и думать, как реагировать. С одной стороны, бесцеремонность Фрэн раздражала, а с другой – он ее _очень_ хорошо понимал.

Дин то ли не нашелся, что ответить, то ли решил на всякий случай прикусить язык. Фрэн приняла его молчание за знак согласия.

\- Отличная стрижка, - весело заметила она, собственнически взъерошив Дину макушку. – Тебе идет.

С этими словами, озорно подмигнув Сэму, рыжеволосая бестия удалилась.

Моментально встряхнувшись, Дин сжал губы и широкими шагами устремился в строго противоположном направлении. Сэм догнал друга и пошел с ним в ногу, как раз вовремя, чтобы услышать:

\- … у меня от нее мурашки по коже…

Надо же, нашелся-таки человек, от которого Дин шарахается как черт от ладана, подивился про себя Сэм.

Все дорогу до стоянки и даже потом, у Импалы, Дин продолжал молчать, а это уже вселяло тревогу. Сэм откашлялся и полез в багажник за термальным сканером, стараясь действовать как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Раз уж «провокаторы» смотали на сегодня удочки, может, проверим еще раз их трейлер и…

\- Сэм… - перебил его Дин. – Что происходит?

Сердце у Сэма ухнуло в пятки. _Начинается_ … Но, набравшись храбрости поднять глаза на Дина, он обнаружил, что тот вовсе на него не смотрит.  Позади раздался громкий треск, и Сэм, следуя за настороженным взглядом напарника, стремительно обернулся. Деревья в лесу за парковкой для трейлеров раскачивались и валились на землю, словно кто-то невидимый, но огромный и невероятно сильный, ломился напрямик сквозь чащу.

\- Что за хрень! – выдохнул охотник. – «Провокаторов» же здесь ни одного нет!

Пожав плечами, Дин посмотрел на него в ожидании четких указаний. Сэм бы и сам был не прочь получить от кого-нибудь оные. Что за тварь? Как ее убить? Чем вооружаться? Лихорадочно просчитывая варианты, он сунул Дину заряженный солью обрез, и тот сноровисто заныкал его под рубашку. Себе Сэм выбрал «сорок пятый» с пулями из чистого железа. Домчавшись до опушки леса, они дружно тормознули, и Сэм выхватил мобильник. Треск вырываемых с корнем деревьев раздавался уже совсем близко, прямо по курсу, перемежаясь со скрежетом раздираемого металла и злобным шипением электрических разрядов – это на пути неведомого чудища случилась высоковольтная линия.  Видимо, высокое напряжение пришлось ему не по вкусу, потому что округу заполнил низкий, раздраженный рык. Сэм включил камеру и навел ее туда, где над лесом  фонтаном рассыпались яркие искры. Ничего. Пустота. А деревья начали валиться уже в паре сотен футах от них.

\- Сэм, кажется, оно движется прямо сюда, - нервно заметил Дин.

\- Встань за мной! – коротко велел тот, поводя вокруг камерой. Ничего, все еще ничего, только дерево уже совсем неподалеку начало зловеще крениться.

Дин вскинул обрез и выстрелил.

\- Дин, куда?! Назад!

\- Я попал?! – проорал он, пригибаясь.

\- Не знаю, не видно нифига! ДИН!

Нелепо взмахнув руками и выронив дробовик, Дин вдруг взлетел в воздух и повис в нескольких ярдах над землей, нечленораздельно вопя и остервенело брыкаясь.

\- Ди..! – у Сэма судорогой сдавило горло, когда он услышал крик друга и оглушительный рев чудовища. Не колеблясь, он поднял револьвер и разрядил всю обойму поверх и по бокам от беспомощно дергающегося тела напарника. Без толку. Тогда он ринулся вперед, подхватил с земли обрез и выпалил в пустоту – с тем же нулевым результатом.

И вдруг рычание стихло, а Дин рухнул на землю, вернее, был небрежно отброшен прочь, в самую гущу кустов. Более того, стих не только рык, но и движения вокруг тоже больше никакого не наблюдалось, словно тварь взяла и испарилась. Сэм стремглав ринулся туда, где в подлеске ворочался Дин, матюгаясь так, что вогнал бы в жгучую краску даже бывалого боцмана. Сэм заключил, что пострадало не столько тело товарища, сколько его гордость. Вздохнув с невыразимым облегчением, он дотянулся до друга и выдернул его из колючей ловушки - целого и относительного невредимого.

\- Мы его достали? – первым делом с надеждой спросил Дин.

\- Не думаю, - уныло ответил Сэм. - По-моему, он просто… ушел.

Но он ошибся. Наступившая передышка оказалась совсем краткой – вдалеке раздался топот, тревожные вскрики, а над всем этим взметнулся хриплый, отчаянный вопль, полный самого настоящего, ненаигранного ужаса. Сэм и Дин переглянулись и ринулись в сторону шума. На краю леса, там, где начиналась собственно площадка для съемок, они увидели застывшего соляным столпом Сашу Новака, который, запрокинув голову, оцепенело таращился на кровавые останки человека, свисавшие с осветительной балки.

\- Вот же блядство! – в бешенстве рыкнул Дин.

 

[1] Бурбон – крепкий кукурузный виски.

[2] Оахака, официальное название Свободный и Cуверенный Штат Оахака, назван по своему крупнейшему городу — один из 31 штата Мексики. Расположен в южной части страны, к западу от перешейка Теуантепек. Исторический центр, первые свидетельства о пребывании здесь человека датируются примерно 11000 лет до н.э.

 


	10. Разброд и шатание

Да ерунда все это. Велика важность, посмотрел странно… с кем не бывает. Сэм уже, верно, и думать об этом забыл. И Дин… да, Дин тоже не думает. Не думает. Нет. Тем более сейчас, потому что процедура извлечения из твоей спины шипов и колючек совершенно не располагает к эротическим фантазиям… даже если вы оба сидите на одной кровати… широченной двуспальной кровати…

\- Ай! Сэм, полегче!

\- Прости.

\- Блин, чем ты там орудуешь? Мясным крюком?

\- Иголкой. И если будешь дергаться…

\- АЙ-Й! Скотина!

\- Я же предупредил – не дергайся.

\- Дивный подход к пациенту, - сквозь зубы съязвил Дин. – Как бросишь охоту, иди в санитары. Медицине такие очень на руку.

Черт, какие у Сэма руки теплые. И как он раньше не замечал?.. Нет-нет, думаем о другом: шипы, колючки, синяки. Больно, между прочим! А Дин все равно не сможет вытащить все сам – спина ведь, не достанешь, как ни изворачивайся. К тому же это не первый раз, когда Сэм обихаживает Диновы царапины. Не последний, видимо, тоже. Так что – все, как обычно, ничего из ряда вон выходящего.

\- Вот что закономерно приходит в голову - почему все шишки на охоте всегда достаются мне?  У меня что, где-то светится надпись: «Жвачка для чудищ, схвати-пожуй-передай другому»?

Сэм откупорил один из своих флаконов и смочил какой-то жидкостью ватный тампон. Дин уже по одному запаху мог сказать, что _это_ будет щипать как зараза.

\- То, что монстр напал именно на тебя, объясняется просто – ты сунулся ему прямо под ноги, - между делом заметил Сэм. -  Удивительно другое – почему ты после этого остался в живых?

\- Да что ты говоришь… ОУ-У-У! Чтоб тебе пусто было, Сэм, клянусь, лучше заново той тварюге попасться, чем к тебе в лапы на твое, блин, _лечение_!

А вот ругался и ныл он, Дин, определенно больше, чем обычно. Нехорошо.

\- Я говорю, - все так же невозмутимо ответил Сэм, не поведя и ухом на брань товарища, - что в поведении этого монстра существует базовое противоречие. Когда он ломился напрямик сквозь лес, то создавалось полное впечатление безмозглого существа, которое понимает лишь силу и действует лишь силой, убирая с пути препятствия. Но потом он, совершенно очевидно, напал на свою жертву обдуманно и  избирательно. Ты целью не был, поэтому тебя он просто поднял и отбросил с дороги, не причинив вреда.

\- Не причинив вреда?!  - Дин задохнулся от возмущения. - Ты мою спину видел?!

\- Я считаю, теперь мы можем с полным правом вычеркнуть пр **о** клятый предмет, мстительного духа и полтергейст. Соль и железо на него не подействовали, - заключил Сэм, принимаясь паковать свои снадобья обратно в аптечку.

\- Ты закончил? Можно мне одеться? – сварливо пробурчал Дин, вставая.

Но и Сэм именно в эту секунду, ни раньше, ни позже, подхватил сумку и поднялся. Они чуть не столкнулись нос к носу в узком проходе между гигантской кроватью и стеной. Дин шагнул влево. Сэм тоже. Дин, не поднимая глаз, вправо. Сэм, старательно косясь по сторонам, тоже.

\- Дай мне…

\- Прости…

\- Я просто…

\- Мне бы…

Бочком-бочком, втянув живот, Дин протиснулся мимо Сэма, плашмя прижавшегося к стене, и добрался наконец до своих шмоток. Сэм же, смущенно откашлявшись, подорвался к раковине - мыть руки.

_Курам на смех._

Это все из-за кровати. Какой идиот додумался запихнуть эдакую орясину в крохотную комнату. Конечно, тут теперь не развернуться!

Сэм  закончил плескаться, со своей всегдашней аккуратностью развесил влажное полотенце и подошел к простенку, красочно декорированному фотографиями и заметками по нынешнему делу. Окинув взглядом впечатляющий результат их трудов, он задумчиво подытожил:

\- Чем бы ни была эта тварь, ею управляют. Хоть мы и не нашли никаких явных доказательств, все же ставлю на колдовство или черную магию.

 _Вот. Видите_? Сэм верен себе – думает о деле и только о нем. Все как всегда.

Дин и не сознавал, что стоит посреди комнаты и пялится на Сэма, пока тот не повернулся к нему и вывел из прострации довольно резким:

\- Что?

\- Ничего, - Дин поспешно перевел взгляд на их своеобразную доску почета, но всей кожей чувствовал, как Сэм высверливает в нем глазами дырки. Аккуратные такие. В количестве двух штук.

\- Ладно. Итак, первая жертва, Лекс Рэнделл: сценарист и продюсер, ответственный за эпизод с ванкуверским парнем. Вторая жертва, сегодня, Джек Батчер: актер и режиссер, ответственный за эпизод с доктором Плантом. Он изображал из себя пылающего страстью поклонника подружки Планта.  Игра там или не игра, но само по себе это должно быть ужасно унизительно.

\- То есть у Планта есть мотив для второго убийства, но для первого – нет.

\- А у ванкуверца с точностью до наоборот.

\- «Незнакомцы в поезде»? – предположил Дин.

\- В каком смысле? – не понял Сэм.

\- Фильм такой есть у Хичкока. Два парня договариваются совершить убийства друг за друга, типа крест-накрест, чтобы обеспечить железное алиби тому, кто очевидно заинтересован в убийстве.

Сэм заморгал и слегка одурело тряхнул головой.

\- Мне кажется, тут только один преступник, и если это черная магия, то можно смело вычеркивать ванкуверца. Он слишком далеко отсюда, чтобы направлять что бы то ни было.

\- Значит, остается Пэт.

\- Или еще Эдуардо Фез, постоянный актер «Провокации» и жертва их же розыгрыша в первом сезоне, - Сэм постучал пальцем по одной из фотографий. – Он все время в команде, и это дает ему великолепную возможность дирижировать событиями прямо на месте. Но я все же считаю, что разбитая машина – едва ли повод для убийства.

\- Мхм, - с сомнением отозвался Дин.

\- К тому же я досконально перетряхнул и его номер, и тачку – ни единого намека на ведьмовщину. Только куча старых фильмов. И в доме у Планта я тоже ничего подозрительного не увидел, но, может, стоит туда прокатиться еще раз и посмотреть повнимательней.

Сэм стремительно развернулся, словно прямо сейчас нацелился мчаться в Плейнвью, и Дин поспешно шагнул назад, давая другу дорогу. Но за спиной подло засела в засаде кровать, сделала подсечку, и он с размаху плюхнулся на мягко спружинивший матрас.

\- Так… - Сэм окинул его нечитаемым взглядом. – Ладно, пошли-ка поедим чего-нибудь. Пока будем ужинать, копы уже закончат осматривать место преступления, и мы сможем спокойно полазить там сами.

Сэм потянулся к куртке, Дин выхватил из рюкзака чистую рубашку и двинулся к ванной… и во второй раз за вечер они столкнулись в закутке меж стеной и кроватью, неуклюже топчась на крошечном пятачке. Но на этот раз Дин предусмотрительно отступил на шаг и пропустил Сэма, а сам юркнул в ванную и с облегчением закрыл дверь.

_И в цирк ходить не надо._

Он от души побрызгался дезодорантом, надеясь перебить специфический травяной запах снадобья, которым Сэм столь щедро его извозюкал. Потом поплескал в лицо холодной водой, утерся и выпрямился, вглядываясь в собственное отражение в зеркале.

Ага. Стрижка и в самом деле хороша, тут двух мнений быть не может. И он, оказывается, прилично накачался с этими Сэмовыми тренировками и подготовками – ничего так мускулы наросли, очень даже ничего. Собственно, сейчас Дин выглядел лучше, чем когда бы то ни было, а он даже не собирался прикидываться, что раньше выглядел плохо. Девчонки заглядывались на него повсеместно, куда ни пойди, он это знал. И да, парни иногда тоже, Дин же не слепой.

Но чтобы такой, как _Сэм_ … Нет, ни разу. Черт побери, да что он, весь такой… такой… одним словом – Сэм! – что он вообще мог найти в Дине? Сэм ведь не из тех, кого можно впечатлить одной лишь красивой мордашкой. На памяти Дина он ни разу не удостоил повторным взглядом _никого_ , будь то парень или девушка, _ни разу_ , за все это время… Ни на кого не смотрел он так, как сегодня – на Дина…

Он потер непривычно открытую шею, глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, пытаясь унять пустившееся вскачь сердце.

Ерунда все это. Даже, наверное, б **о** льшая ерунда, чем кажется Дину, и вообще ничего не значит. Сэм после этого вел себя совершенно как обычно… ладно, не совсем, но… это просто ответная и вполне объяснимая реакция на неадекват самого Дина. Сэм ведь даже не би. Да, был один раз, с хастлером, но Сэм же ясно сказал – просто любопытно стало, и все… Чего не сделаешь из любопытства.

Нет, все, хватит уже извилины мучить. За сегодня они точно выполнили свою норму на месяц вперед… Даже если – опять же, _если_ …  Дин ни разу не замечал за Сэмом ничего _такого_. Да и откуда? Нельзя заметить то, чего нет. Конечно, Дин мог при желании включить обаяние на полную катушку и сразить всех, имеющих глаза и уши, в радиусе нескольких метров, но на Сэма эти его фокусы не действовали по одной простой причине – тот слишком хорошо знал Дина. Видел таким, какой он есть. Видел его в слезах, соплях, бешенстве, истерике, флиртующего, сучащего - всякого. Так что смехотворна даже сама мысль о том, что новая стрижка – какой бы клевой она ни была – могла произвести на Сэма такое впечатление. Даже если он оказался застигнут врасплох и на секунду… что-то такое почувствовал, – это ничего не значит. Стопудово.

Поэтому пора и Дину выкинуть из головы эту чушь. И дать знать Сэму, что все у них путем. Только каким образом, а?.. Черт, да встряхнись ты, Дин! Как обычно, разумеется! Просто делать то же, что и всегда. Зубоскалить и изводить товарища. Проще простого.

Ладненько.

Он натянул свежую рубашку, а грязную подобрал и встряхнул перед тем, как бросить в кипу грязной одежды. Из нагрудного кармана вывалился маленький флакон – лосьон-автозагар, по словам гримера, всучившего его Дину сегодня утром, суперстойкий и суперэффективный. Дин задумчиво повертел в руках находку, потом перевел прояснившийся взгляд на бутылку с гелем для душа. По его лицу расплылась улыбка.

Точно. _Обычно_ он бы именно так и сделал.


	11. Предел прочности

Этим вечером в баре оказалось поспокойнее. Нет, людей там набилось примерно столько же, но все они по большей части смирно сидели за столиками, а если и разговаривали, то вполголоса. Не то что вчера. Ну да, обезображенные трупы, как правило, оказывают на неподготовленную публику как раз такой эффект.

Свободный столик нашелся у самого окна. Сэм сел и взялся за меню, а внимание Дина привлекло собственное отражение в стекле. Хитро покосившись на товарища, он повернулся одним боком, потом другим, изучая свой профиль со всех доступных ракурсов.

\- Все же я привлекателен… нет… _чертовски_ привлекателен, верно? – заявил он, когда уверился, что хоть Сэм и пялится в меню, но на самом деле наблюдает за ним.

Сэм молча поднял на него глаза. Нет, ему определенно нужно запатентовать этот свой взгляд, решил про себя Дин. Серьезно. Это же целое искусство: выразить, _сколько_ всего нелицеприятного ты думаешь о собеседнике, глядя на него, казалось бы, совершенно безо всякого выражения.

\- Ага, видимо, _это_ кино твои родичи не смотрели[1], - поддел его Дин, усаживаясь напротив.

\- Какое кино?

Дин предпочел отмахнуться, чем затевать очередной культурный ликбез. Бесперспективно. Вместо этого он бесцеремонно подтянул к себе книгу, с которой Сэм не расставался вот уже несколько часов. Вон, даже в бар приволок и бережно положил рядом с собой.

\- «Дао физики»[2]? – озадаченно протянул он.

\- Сопоставление современной физики и восточного мистицизма, - пояснил Сэм.

\- Вот теперь я точно знаю, почему тебе никогда не перепадает, - скривился Дин, тем не менее, с любопытством перелистывая страницу за страницей.

 

За заказом к их столику подлетел совсем юный официант – ничего так парнишка, симпатичный, отметил про себя Дин. А что, это мысль… Не сейчас, конечно, а чуть попозже можно будет попробовать... А пока, заказав свой неизменный бургер, он рискнул изучить пару абзацев, которые Сэм отметил карандашом как особо интересные.

\- Субатомные частицы – объекты достаточно абстрактные, имеющие двойственную природу, - прочитал он вслух. – В зависимости от того, как мы их рассматриваем, они могут демонстрировать свойства как частицы, так и волны. Эта двойственность ярче всего представлена в потоке электромагнитного излучения, в частности – света. С одной стороны, очевидно, что излучение состоит из волн, поскольку оно порождает хорошо известное явление интерференции. С другой стороны, электромагнитное излучение обладает так называемым фотоэлектрическим эффектом: ультрафиолетовый свет способен "выбивать" из поверхностного слоя некоторых металлов электроны и должен, следовательно, состоять из движущихся частиц.

И, словно этого было недостаточно, чтобы завязать узлом его многострадальные извилины, дальше шла цитата прямиком из дебрей дзен-буддизма:

\- Мы были разделены много тысяч кальп тому назад, и в то же время ни на миг не расставались. Мы каждый день стоим лицом к лицу, и в то же время никогда не встречались.

Что Сэм нашел общего между этими двумя абзацами, Дин даже предполагать не брался, но в ответ на последнее высказывание в душе словно что-то отозвалось тихим звоном.

\- Что такое кальпа? – спросил он.

\- 4, 32 миллиарда лет[3], - ответил Сэм, решительно выдернул у Дина из рук книгу и погрузился в чтение.

Зануда… Ну, ладно же.

\- А вот меня учили, что читать за столом – невежливо по отношению к окружающим, - ехидно заметил Дин.

\- Я работаю, - отрезал Сэм, не поднимая головы.

\- Угу…

Нет, к дружескому общению Сэм сегодня явно не склонен. Бывает. От нечего делать Дин откинулся на спинку, глазея по сторонам и привычно поигрывая висящим на шее кулоном. Рогатая голова неведомого… кого? Что это вообще за штука? Он уже спрашивал Сэма, и тот с уверенностью ответил лишь, что это сильнейший защитный амулет, но об остальном – откуда взялся, что обозначает, - похоже, и сам знал не больше Дина. Одно ясно – если амулет от чего и бережет, то точно не от лап всяких мимопроходящих чудищ.

Официант принес им пиво, Сэм отрешенно кивнул парню и снова углубился в вопросы двойственной природы излучения. Но Дин и в лучшие-то времена от длительного отсутствия внимания к своей персоне на стенку лез, а дурная голова не дает покоя не только ногам, но и самой себе.

\- По-моему, ты ему понравился.

Пауза.

\- Что?

\- Я даже уверен, что он на тебя глаз положил, Сэмми.

Тот смерил Дина тем самым, пока незапатентованным, взглядом и пренебрежительно скривил губы:

\- Это очередная твоя _шутка_?

Но на щеках Сэма расцвели розовые пятна, а пальцы его куда крепче необходимого сжали книгу. Дин усмехнулся:

\- Хочешь, добуду тебе его номер, раз уж ты сам такой стеснительный.

\- Да мне он нафиг не сдался, Дин! – вспылил Сэм.

Слово «сучистое» даже рядом не лежало с тем, что могло бы с должной точностью описать нынешнее выражение его лица.

\- Что, не в твоем вкусе, субтильный слишком? А, ну тогда я слышал - есть тут один парень, каскадер, он недавно расплевался со своим…

Сэм со всего маху грохнул по столу несчастным томиком. _С огнем играешь_ , шепнул Дину благоразумный и осторожный внутренний голос. Но ему вдруг стало до дрожи любопытно узнать – а насколько близко он сможет подойти к бушующему пламени. К тому же, Сэм все-таки захлопнул свою чертову книжку – уже результат.

\- Дин, какого хрена? – рявкнул тот. – Что ты прицепился ко мне, а?

\- Я просто помочь пытаюсь, Сэмми. Если проблема заключается в том, что я не с тем полом тебя стыковал…

\- _Проблема_ заключается в том, Дин, что ты, судя по всему, перестал понимать английский. Что из фразы «мне не нужно, чтобы ты подкладывал кого-то мне в постель» до тебя _не доходит_?!

А насчет пола ничего не возразил, мысленно отметил Дин.

\- Если я этого не сделаю, то ты точно от недотраха загнешься, - решительно сказал он.

Сэм хватанул ртом воздух, высокий лоб прорезали недоуменные морщины.

\- Да что ж ты так зациклился на моей интимной жизни? – развел он руками.

Дин дернул головой, словно получив оплеуху, и заморгал. _Зациклился_? _Он_?

\- Сэм, может, ты не слышал, но есть такая фишка – парни заваливаются в бар вдвоем, и один помогает другому снять…

\- Не слышал и не хочу. Нечего тут… сутенерствовать! – выплюнув это, Сэм схватил книгу, открыл и спрятался за ней, воздвигнув таким нехитрым способом между собой и Дином барьер, недвусмысленно давая понять, что разговор окончен и если у Дина есть в голове мозги, то он на этом уймется.

За столом воцарилось молчание, а когда несколько минут спустя официант принес им заказ, Сэм сделал вид, что еда перенеслась из кухни к нему под нос сама собой, без посредника. Пришлось Дину благодарить обескураженного парня за них обоих. Он вгрызся в свой бургер, а Сэм, снова расставшись с произведением Фритьофа Капры, принялся хмуро пилить стейк.

\- Загвоздка в том, Сэм, что с последствиями твоего… гм… отрицания потребностей собственного тела, скажем так… так вот, с этим приходится иметь дело исключительно мне. То еще веселье, скажу тебе.

Сэм, скрипнув зубами, перестал кромсать мясо и прожег глазами тарелку. Но Дин, не вняв голосу разума, упрямо гнул свое:

\- От тебя и требуется-то всего ничего – просто улыбайся людям почаще. Мухи, Сэм, они на мед слетаются.

\- Мне мухи без надобности, - процедил тот.

\- Да ладно, ты же понял, о чем я. У тебя ведь исключительные задатки – волшебная улыбка, красивые глаза, а своими родинками да ямочками ты любого проймешь, хоть парня, хоть девчонку. Плюс тебя мать-природа наделила шикарным телом. Да они бы все сами на тебя вешались, дай ты хоть намек, сделай хоть малейшее усилие и…

Дин осекся, борясь с желанием зажать свой болтливый рот рукой. Так, похоже, его куда-то совсем не в ту степь понесло. Потому что все вышесказанное прозвучало как… как гребаная _ода_. Вон, Сэм даже нож с вилкой опустил и уставился на Дина очень и очень странно.

Черт, как бы так половчее свернуть тему, учитывая, что он сам же ее и начал… ну да, и уже успел увязнуть по уши, сам не поняв – в чем. Браво, Дин.

\- Я говорю об этом _в принципе_ , ты же понял, да? – поспешно пояснил он и Сэму, и самому себе заодно. – Не со своей точки зрения, а... вообще. Понимаешь?

Сэм снова уткнулся в тарелку, аккуратно и неспешно отрезая еще кусочек стейка.

\- Дин, с чего ты взял, что мне есть до этого дело? – ровно и безразлично поинтересовался он.

Именно эта внезапная холодность и взбесила Дина по-настоящему. Словно недавняя огненная вспышка лишь померещилась ему, а теперь перед ним снова – ледяной истукан.

_Может, потому, что не далее, как сегодня, ты смотрел на меня так жадно, словно не ел толком года два, а тут тебе подали роскошное яство на золотой тарелке… но и это мне, видимо, тоже померещилось, да, Сэм?_

Дин откинулся на спинку и заставил себя усмехнуться.

\- Ну, Сэмми, это же яснее ясного, - дразняще протянул он, небрежным жестом обводя самого себя, с головы до ног. – Какой уважающий себя гей не захочет такую красоту?

\- Я не гей, Дин.

\- Би, значит. Какая разница.

\- Дин…

\- Ах да, как это я забыл. Конечно, ты не «гомо» и не «би», ты у нас вообще «а». _Асексуален_. Для тебя правил еще не изобрели.

Нож и вилка со звоном разлетелись по столу.

\- Дин, ты сам-то слышишь, что несешь?! – взорвался Сэм. Глаза его потемнели и практически метали молнии. – Стоит тебе открыть рот, и начинается поток какой-то хрени – ты вообще _хоть раз_ прислушался к своему словесному поносу?

 

Сейчас-то Дин, для разнообразия, предусмотрительно держал рот закрытым. Сэм смерил его уничтожающим взглядом, резко поднялся и сгреб со стола свою тарелку, приборы, книгу и пиво.

\- П-подожди… - заторможенно и совершенно растерянно потянулся за ним Дин. – Сэм… что ты… Куда?..

\- Сиди доедай свой бургер, - холодно бросил тот. – Я же поищу место, где _мне_ дадут поесть в тишине и спокойствии.

\- Уф, Сэм, да ладно тебе! Я же пошутил! Сэм..!

Широкая спина, обтянутая джинсовой курткой, и стриженая макушка мелькнули уже в другом конце бара.

Ну и ладно. Ну и пожалуйста. Подумаешь… Да, возможно, идея насчет вытащить все на свет божий и превратить в шутку – не самая лучшая, но... Но если Сэм намерен в ответ разыгрывать шекспировскую драму, Дин уж точно не будет поддерживать это начинание, не станет бегать за ним, стенать и заламывать руки. Сэм может сколько угодно сидеть и дуться за стенами своей неприступной крепости, имя которой Одиночество, а Дин меж тем… доест свой бургер. Тоже - один.

Но аппетитная булка с золотистой корочкой, истекающая мясным соком и кетчупом, благоухающая жареным луком, вдруг растеряла всю свою привлекательность. Дин отодвинул тарелку и мрачно уставился в окно. Спустя пару минут он вскочил и сдернул со спинки стула свою куртку.

\- Да пошел ты, Сэм, - в сердцах пробормотал он, пробираясь к выходу.

На улице оказалось ветрено, но в Импалу Дин забираться не стал – хотелось воздуха. Он присел на капот, ссутулился и сунул руки в карманы, невидяще глядя на грязный асфальт под ногами. Пальцы словно сами собой нащупали теплый, нагретый мобильник. Дин вытащил его и задумчиво покачал на ладони. Звякнуть Стэну, что ли? И что сказать? Нет, Стэн бы и сам позвонил, будь у него какие-то новости. Зайдя в короткий список своих контактов, Дин долго смотрел на несколько имен и номеров, которые заботливо хранил и переносил с телефона на телефон каждый раз, когда менял аппарат. Та же история, что и со Стэном. Что он мог им сказать? Ничего. Больше ничего. Все они растворились в прошлом, стали призраками той жизни, что безвозвратно сгинула в огне. Помедлив еще немного – над номером Пенни – Дин с щелчком захлопнул крышку и сунул телефон обратно в карман.

И впервые за долгое время ему вспомнился полный отчаяния и злости голос Дэниела Витмэна: «Ты отдашь ему все, что имеешь, всего себя, а он тебя бросит». Весенний вечер вдруг показался по-зимнему промозглым и холодным.

А чего он, собственно, ждал от Сэма? Конечно, парень психанул – Дин уже сколько времени целенаправленно действовал ему на нервы… продохнуть ведь не давал. Вот вам и закономерный результат. Он что, думал, предела прочности у Сэма нет и быть не может? Или, раз Сэм носится с ним как с писаной торбой, то можно безнаказанно и до бесконечности его изводить? Как будто у Сэма и без того недостаточно хлопот, опять же – беречь Дина, учить Дина, вытирать ему нос и мазать ободранные коленки… Как будто Сэм может увидеть в Дине нечто большее, чем свалившуюся на его плечи ответственность…

Глаза вдруг предательски защипало. Эт-то еще что за фигня?!

Дин замотал головой и нарочито громко прочистил горло. _Ути-пути, малыша обидели? Малыш хочет поплакать? Подбери сопли, ты, тряпка! Или хочешь, чтобы Сэм тебя в таком виде застал?_

Просто надо извиниться. Честно признать, что перегнул палку, и извиниться. Вот и все. Двое людей, проводящих вместе столько времени, сколько они с Сэмом, просто обречены порой сталкиваться лбами. Ничего страшного. Пособачились – и будет.

Дверь бара распахнулась, и на стоянку вышел Сэм. Дин выпрямился и расправил плечи. Друг расправился со стейком и салатом куда быстрее, чем ожидалось. Выражение лица приближающегося напарника Дин бы не взялся расшифровать ни за какие деньги. Непроницаемое – самое точное определение.

\- Ты не доел свой бургер, - ровно заметил тот.

\- Не хотелось.

Надо сказать, Сэм умел удивлять. Надо же, на такую мелочь обратил внимание.

\- И подсократил официанту количество нервных клеток. Он решил, что мы слиняли, не заплатив.

\- Так это _ты_ за другой столик пересел… - блин, вот опять не туда понесло. Сэм открыл было рот, но Дин его опередил. – Сэм, дружище, прости меня, засранца. Я перегнул палку и вообще достал тебя по самое не могу... Я заноза в заднице, у меня язык без костей, я неряха и на Импале ношусь как очумелый. И кручу без перерыва одни и те же пять альбомов, да еще и подпеваю. Я все это знаю… - вот на этом следовало остановиться, но у Дина, видимо, вконец отказали тормоза. – Но ты тоже не подарок, знаешь ли, - голос его подозрительно дрогнул. – Шуток не понимаешь и ведешь себя вечно так, словно в заднице у тебя не заноза, а целый кол, длинный-предлинный, вон - аж до башки прошибло… вечно лоб морщишь…

Впечатленный красочным сравнением, Сэм в изумлении вскинул брови и смущенно провел по лбу рукой в попытке разгладить упомянутые морщины. В другое время Дин бы обязательно рассмеялся.

\- Выдохни немного, Сэм. Ты, может, не заметил, но я и сам прикладываю нешуточные усилия и мне не до смеха на самом-то деле. Мой мир за последние месяцы перевернулся с ног на голову, жизнь изменилась до неузнаваемости, но я изо всех сил _стараюсь_. Я выкладываюсь по-полной на всех твоих тренировках, не отлыниваю от зубрежки, какой бы дикой ни казалась тема, а что касается раскопок инфы в библиотеках и в сети, то с этой осени мой мозг обработал больше мегабайт, чем за все пять лет учебы в универе. Сэм, сделай хоть шаг навстречу! Ты все говоришь, что мы – команда. Но, понимаешь, это ведь не только совместное мочилово плохих парней. Это еще и посиделки в баре – просто так, потому что хочется. Это разговоры о чем-то, кроме электромагнитных полей и внутренностей жертв. Шутки и приколы друг над дружкой – да-да, Сэм, они самые, и нет в этом ничего зазорного. А если убрать все это, вообрази, что у нас в жизни останется? Только твари, которых надо убить.

Выговорившись, Дин умолк, и наступила тишина, которую режиссеры фильмов обычно наполняют стрекотом цикад. Но здесь стояла лишь тишина. Сэм, снова неосознанно хмурясь, пристально разглядывал Дина, и тот даже представить не мог, о чем сейчас думает товарищ. Тот был для него не просто закрытой книгой, а еще и написанной на санскрите.

\- Ты закончил? – спросил Сэм наконец, спокойно и совершенно буднично.

\- Ну… вроде, да, - с осторожностью ответил Дин.

\- Тогда, может, поедем уже на место преступления?

Дин на мгновение закрыл глаза. _Как об стенку горох_ … Он тяжело вздохнул:

\- Да, двинули. Чего уж…

Заведя мотор, Дин привычно потянулся к магнитоле – вставить кассету, - но вовремя себя одернул. Тишина в машине ощутимо давила, но, видимо, Сэму так больше по душе.

 

 [1] В оригинале: «I really am ruggedly handsome, aren't I?», известная фраза из сериала «Кастл». Но я взяла не менее известную у нас крылатую фразу Андрея Миронова из фильма «Обыкновенное чудо», немного изменив. Помните его уверенное в собственной неотразимости: «Вы привлекательны, я – чертовски привлекателен…»? :)

 [2] Полное название «Дао физики или Исследование параллелей между современной физикой и восточным мистицизмом», книга ученого Фритьофа Капры, изданная в 1975 году, ставшая в США бестселлером. Переведена на 23 языка, в том числе русский. Сам Капра считает себя одновременно буддистом и христианином-католиком. Все его работы имеют общий подтекст: «между всем существуют скрытые связи». Что касается «Дао физики», то мотив написания книги можно свести к высказыванию Капры в ее эпилоге: «Науке не нужен мистицизм, а мистицизму – наука, но людям нужно и то, и другое».

 [3] Протяженность кальпы на самом деле вопрос спорный. Видимо, дело в разных системах счисления. В Википедии указана величина 4,32 миллиарда лет.


	12. Потерявший или потерявшийся?

Молчание, повисшее в Импале, Сэм возненавидел с первой же минуты. Когда-то он раздражался, потом мирился, а теперь привык и воспринимал как данность, что Дин и тишина несовместимы в одном промежутке времени и пространства. И теперь она казалась до жути неестественной, знаменовала собой не умиротворение и отдых, а нечто прямо противоположное. Чувство не-покоя в душе усугублялось тем, что тишина эта не была полным беззвучием. Дин безостановочно барабанил большим пальцем по рулю, и на сей раз это – не внутренний ритм, не играющая у него в голове мелодия, а хаотичное нервозное постукивание, от которого у Сэма сами собой стискивались зубы. Но он не решался попросить друга уняться; не похоже, чтобы Дин делал это осознанно.

Вскоре даже в этой неутихающей какофонии Сэм начал находить некоторое утешение. Может, Дин просто боится, что если срочно не забьет себе мозги каким-нибудь шумом, то будет вынужден использовать свое серое вещество по назначению. Сэм тоже порой хотел научиться не думать. Вот как сейчас, к примеру, когда в окружающем его безмолвии не оставалось ничего другого, как размышлять над буйным – и даже иногда взрывоопасным - скопищем загадок и противоречий по имени Дин Винчестер.

… А Дин определенно расстроился. Оставил почти целый бургер лежать на тарелке, так что – серьезно расстроился. _Если пес не ест_ …

Сколько раз Сэму хотелось заткнуть Дину рот и стереть с его лица нахальную ухмылку, и вот он как-то умудрился сделать разом и то, и другое… а теперь самого тянет завыть от тоски. Ну вот как Дин может быть таким бесчувственным и одновременно до чертиков ранимым? Только из-за того, что Сэм вспылил – ну да, да, не следовало срываться, но в конце-то концов!.. Почему-то при том, что это _Дин_ над ним всячески измывался весь вечер, зубоскалили, изводил, травил душу намеками, какая Сэм неважнецкая компания, - так вот почему-то _виноватым_ в результате себя чувствует именно _Сэм_. Ну это же ни в какие ворота, люди!

И все Сэм прекрасно понимал – Дин пережил настоящий ад на земле. Он понимал. Правда. Но разве это дает ему право использовать Сэма в качестве мальчика для словесного битья каждый второй раз, не считая каждого первого? Что это вообще? Обратка такая? Но за что? И почему Дин представляет все так, будто учится и тренируется только для того, чтобы сделать Сэму приятное? Неужели до сих пор не понимает: ему _нужно_ все это знать, это для _его же_ собственного блага, ради _его_ безопасности?! И как будто Дин единственный тут, кто вынужден подстраиваться и адаптироваться! Попробовал бы подладиться сам под себя – эмоционально неустойчивого и вообще… клоуна какого-то! - как ежедневно, ежечасно, ежеминутно приходится делать Сэму. Дин изначально полная противоположность всему, что Сэм в состоянии понять, но ведь он при этом не просит Дина меняться! Ни разу такого не было. Сэм просто принял его таким, какой он есть, и вот – мается теперь… Дину-то хорошо, ему не нужно жить с самим собой … То есть… нет, строго говоря, он так и живет, сам с собой, только Сэм-то тут другое имеет в виду...

Всякий бы возмутился, говорите? О, это только цветочки! Дин просто не представляет, каково это – проводить дни и ночи бок о бок с человеком, который сам по себе – ходячее искушение, воплощенное желание и давно проник в твою душу и сердце, пропитал собою кровь и кости, заполонил мысли и сны. И при всем при этом сам Дин относился к вопросу секса беспечно и легко, как к игре: зд **о** рово, приятно, для здоровья полезно – и только. Ну а теперь, вдобавок, это стало его не-таким-уж-тайным оружием, чтобы уж _наверняка_ довести Сэма до ручки.

Эх, наверное, Сэму стоит даже порадоваться, что Дин решил сделать его чувства объектом насмешки. Могло быть хуже: Дин мог с отвращением шарахаться от него и настаивать на раздельных номерах. А так он просто-напросто предельно ясно дал понять, что если Сэма привлекают представители своего пола, то смотреть ему следует куда угодно, только не в сторону Дина. Будто Сэм и без него этого не знал. Будто он хоть когда-нибудь собирался подкатывать с авансами. Будто он хоть на минуту тешил себя надеждой, что в Дине может проснуться ответный интерес. Конечно же, нет, несмотря на то, что для убежденного натурала Дин тратил чересчур много времени и сил, циклясь на Сэмовой интимной жизни и его конкуретопригодности на рынке плоти. Но разве Сэм _хоть раз_ дал Дину повод думать, что не может удержать свои желания под контролем? Даже при том, что тот исхитрялся чуть не каждое свое слово наполнить двойным, провокационным, смыслом, и Сэм уже молчит про его проклятущие сеансы почти-стриптиза по вечерам и шоу с туалетными принадлежностями, устраиваемые утром перед зеркалом в ванной...

Он ведь не давал такого повода?

Не давал. И не даст. Никогда. Научен горьким опытом. Сэм не из тех, кому требуется повторять урок дважды, и Дину нет нужды заниматься с ним закреплением пройденного материала. Второй раз подобной ошибки Сэм ни за что не совершит.

Господи, включил бы Дин музыку какую-нибудь, что ли!..

***

Как назло, на съемочной площадке тоже царила зловещая тишина. Работа над фильмом была приостановлена на время проведения расследования. Даже парковка пустовала - ни единой машины или даже трейлера. Видимо, люди снялись с места и нашли себе пристанище поуютней, где-нибудь в городе или еще дальше, в Ричардсоне. Для Сэма с Дином – самое оно. Криминалисты уже закончили рыть тут носами землю, так что никто не помешает двум охотникам спокойно заняться своим делом. Не то чтобы они в нем сегодня преуспевали. Датчик ЭМП всерьез обиделся на километры электрокабелей, змеящихся под ногами, и отказался показывать что-нибудь внятное; термальный сканер заверил, что ничего стоящего его внимания вокруг нет; погром, который учинила неведомая тварь, сам по себе интереса почти не представлял. Если только с шизо-эстетической точки зрения. Стальные фермы были перекручены, словно пластилиновые, а кое-где на них до сих пор виднелись багровые потеки и прилипшие шматки плоти; завязанная узлом высоковольтная вышка жалко валялась на земле, выжженной мощным электрическим разрядом; огромные деревья - вырваны с корнями, переломаны, словно тростинки, измочаленные стволы до сих пор истекали мутноватым соком. Пока они брели по этой жуткой просеке в лесу, Сэм время от времени делал замеры. Темнело быстро, и пришлось включить фонарик, чтобы как следует рассмотреть отметины на стволах.

\- Дин, глянь… кажется, эта зверюга растет в размерах.

\- С чего ты взял?

Сэм показал на глубокие борозды в древесине.

\- Расстояние между когтями куда больше, чем мы видели на том теле в Альбукерке. По прикидкам Дрейка, рост чудовища около пятнадцати футов, но судя по этим отметинам и по общей высоте, на которой идут разрушения, я бы сказал… оно не ниже двадцати-двадцати пяти футов.

Дин с неприязнью уставился на ствол.

\- Итак: нечто невидимое, которое растет не по дням, а по часам и становится все злее. Ничего не приходит на ум?

Сэм с досадой покачал головой. Что-то крутилось в голове, смутное и неуловимое, но никак не получалось ухватить мысль за куцый хвост. Дин искоса наблюдал за ним, а когда Сэм перехватил его взгляд и вопросительно поднял брови, только непонятно мотнул головой и пошел вперед.

Проводив его глазами, Сэм снова наклонился к поваленному дереву, но тут же испуганно взвился, заслышав короткий вскрик Дина и шум падения. Он завертел головой по сторонам и перепугался еще больше – Дина в пределах видимости не было. Совсем. Как сквозь землю провалился! Запаниковать в полную силу Сэм не успел, потому что в этот момент взъерошенный русый затылок мелькнул над краем… почти невидимой в полумраке обширной впадины, красующейся прямо посреди проложенной чудищем тропы. И впрямь сквозь землю умудрился провалиться, вот ведь…

\- Твою ж мать! – принимая сидячее положение, с отменным чувством высказался Дин.

Хохот был бы в данный момент неуместен, поэтому Сэм с трудом, но удержался. Даже не улыбнулся. Вместо этого он подошел и протянул другу руку помощи. Тот не стал чиниться, ухватился за нее и выкарабкался из ямины. Отсюда, с края, на нее открывался хороший обзор: вытянутый овал неправильной формы, остро сужающийся с одного конца и тупо закругленный с другого, фута четыре в длину, дюймов восемнадцать или около того в самом широком месте[1]. Осененный догадкой, Сэм повернулся и бросил взгляд в сторону площадки – в ту сторону уходила ровная цепочка таких же вмятин. И как он раньше не заметил?

\- Ха! – воскликнул он.

\- Что?

\- Это же следы!

Дин обернулся, нахмурился и принялся обходить впадину по кругу. Изучив ее со всех сторон и ракурсов, он выпрямился с победоносным видом _«Сэм, я знаю, с чем мы имеем дело!»_.

\- Дин, если ты собираешься сейчас произнести слово «снежный человек»… - предостерег он.

\- Нет, я… - тот с живым интересом уставился на Сэма и уточнил: – Снежного человека ведь не существует?

\- Нет, - заверил Сэм.

\- Нет, - повторил Дин, снова поворачиваясь к яме. – Блин, это же настоящая «Запретная планета»!

Ох, будь оно неладно. Что на этот раз? Кино какое-то? Шоу? Забегаловка с «самыми вкусными» бургерами? Что?

\- Наше культурное наследие целиком прошло мимо тебя, да? – с укором покачал головой Дин, поняв, что Сэм не врубился. – Научно-фантастический фильм 50-х годов, там тоже был невидимый монстр и следы оставлял точь в точь такие. И потом оказалось, что он – порождение снов Уолтера Пиджона.

\- Как-то эта штука не очень смахивает на сон, - с сомнением хмыкнул Сэм.

\- Ну, так и тот монстр тоже! Он убил кучу народа на планете, а потом гонялся за Лесли Нильсеном и Энн Фрэнсис [2].

Суть сюжета от Сэма ускользнула, но кое-что важное в Диновой краткой аннотации однозначно имелось.

\- Монстр из…

\- Саша? – Дин удивленно уставился куда-то за правое плечо Сэма. Он крутанулся на месте и чуть не столкнулся нос к носу с Новаком. И как, черт побери, тот подобрался, что Сэм его не услышал?!

Новак чуть отклонился назад, пытаясь сфокусировать на возникшем перед ним лице съехавшиеся к переносице глаза.

\- А вам тут быть не положено, - монотонно пробубнил он.

Рядом с опешившим Сэмом моментально возник Дин и пошел в наступление:

\- Это _тебе_ тут быть не положено, - сурово возразил он. – Все давно уехали, а ты чего здесь шатаешься?

\- Трейлер потер’л, - заплетающимся языком пояснил тот. – Нав’рное, его спиз…сперли… опять.

И только теперь Сэм увидел, что на ногах Саша стоит нетвердо, глаза у него стеклянные, а в руке он сжимает полупустую бутылку текилы. Иными словами, к нему подкрался _незамеченным_ пьяный _в хламину_ чувак. Так держать, Сэм, просто супер!

\- Да нет, приятель, думаю, на этот раз потерялся ты, а не трейлер, - вздохнул Дин. – Откуда ты вообще топаешь?

\- Нашел винный магазин, - доверительно сообщил ему Новак.

\- И? – Дин забрал у него бутылку и проверил этикетку.

\- И выпил его.

\- Тебе и за руль-то нельзя в таком состоянии, - Дин поглядел на Сэма, и тот с упавшим сердцем пришел к выводу, что налакавшийся Новак внезапно стал _их_ насущной проблемой. – У тебя номер-то в мотеле есть?

\- Есть тр’йл’р.

\- А твои друзья, они здесь? – Сэм уцепился за последнюю соломинку.

Новак с полминуты озадаченно пялился на него мутным взглядом, а потом пьяно просиял:

\- А! Нет. На самолете. В Канаду, - и почему-то разразился радостным хихиканьем.

\- Они оба уехали сразу после съемок розыгрыша, чтобы успеть на рейс, - пояснил Дин. – Видимо, там сейчас работают. Что им в этой Канаде, медом всем намазано, что ли? Такими темпами в Штатах скоро вообще людей не останется, - так, ворча, он закинул вялую руку Новака себе на плечо и поволок его к парковке. – Пошли, Саш. Пока с нами побудешь.

\- Э-э… Дин…? – вслед ему слабо запротестовал Сэм.

\- Не можем ведь мы его тут одного бросить, - решительно отрезал тот. – Он мало того, что ужратый, так еще и не в себе. Но, Саша, я тебя предупреждаю, - обратился он к покачивающемуся, как камыш на ветру, актеру, - если обблюешь мне машину, не работать тебе больше в этом городе.

 

[1] То есть, 1,2 метра в длину и 50 см в ширину.

[2] Уолтер Пиджон, Лесли Нильсен, Энн Фрэнсис – актеры, исполнители главных ролей в фильме «Запретная планета».


	13. Что ни делается…

То ли угроза впечатлила, то ли еще что, но Саша стоически продержался до того момента, как попал в ванную, но потом дамбу прорвало. Буквально. Дин, жертва долга и хорошего отношения к людям, остался с ним – следить, чтобы, во-первых, все попадало куда положено, а не на пол, а во-вторых, чтобы в это «все» не вляпался Новак. Но выглядел Дин при этом не менее зеленым, чем сам незадачливый пьянчуга, и Сэм, передавая другу в приоткрытую дверь два стакана с водой, не удивился бы, если бы тот в итоге составил Саше компанию.

\- Ты как? – тихонько спросил он.

\- Нормально, - сдавленно рыкнул Дин, пока Новак в очередной раз изо всех сил пугал унитаз.

\- Точно? Я могу сменить тебя, если…

\- Сказал же – нормально!

\- Ладно,- Сэм покладисто кивнул, ретировался в комнату и включил погромче новости по телеку, надеясь заглушить малоаппетитные звуки, доносящиеся из сортира. Если честно, он так и не понял, почему они обязаны возиться с Новаком, но, похоже, помощь таким вот бедолагам являлась для Дина физической потребностью. Эта черта его характера изрядно беспокоила Сэма… а может, наоборот, тревожило отсутствие чего-то подобного у себя самого.

Дин решился отойти от Новака только тогда, когда паузы между его изъявлениями пылкой страсти к белому другу стали чуть более протяженными, чем один вдох и выдох.

\- У него не желудок, а какая-то бездонная яма, - пожаловался он Сэму, заваривая кофе.

\- Обыватели в большинстве своем не привыкли видеть разодранные трупы, - заметил Сэм.

\- Охотники в некотором меньшинстве – тоже, - вздохнул Дин.

Сэм сдвинул брови. Дин что, записал себя в _охотники_? Разве это… ну, все _это_ \- для него не временно, только пока ищет отца?

\- А есть среди охотников те, кто уже привык, но хотел бы, чтобы это было не так, - тихо добавил он.

Дин замер, не донеся кофейник до плитки, и оглянулся на Сэма. Может, даже собирался что-то сказать, но в этот момент где-то в комнате заголосил мобильник – звонок незнакомый, пронзительный.

\- Твой, что ли? – удивился Сэм.

Покачав головой, Дин пошел на звук и выудил разрывающийся телефон из кармана Сашиной куртки. Глянув на экран, он радостно просиял, и по одному этому можно было догадаться, кто именно трезвонит сейчас Новаку.

\- Привет! – истово выдохнул Дин в трубку. – Саша… он… ему немного нездоровится. Это его ассистент.

Сэм даже на расстоянии слышал доносящийся из трубки вальяжный голос мистера Звездная Невъебенность. И все, что он мог сделать, - это бессильно скрипеть зубами.

\- Сложно сказать, - ответил меж тем Дин. – Он укушался бутылкой текилы… со всеми вытекающими.

Надрывное страдальческое «УУУУРРРРР!» из-за двери ярко проиллюстрировало, что и как именно вытекало из несчастного Новака.

\- Минутку, я посмотрю, - Дин унес телефон в ванную и вернулся уже без него.

\- Чего ему приспичило? – пробурчал Сэм, лишь бы как-то отреагировать.

Дин удивленно вскинул голову, как всегда делал, когда не совсем понимал вопрос. Или когда ответ, по его мнению, был очевиден.

\- Беспокоился, - пожал плечами он. – Услышал в новостях, что на площадке, где снимается его друг, кого-то зверски убили, вот и позвонил узнать - как тут Саша _справляется_ , - на последних словах Дин не удержался и насмешливо фыркнул.

\- Это тот самый типа друг, который этим утром помогал над ним издеваться? – саркастически протянул Сэм.

\- Сэм, это была _шутка_ , - Дин смерил его осуждающим взглядом. – Друзья иногда друг над другом стебаются. Неужели и правда не понимаешь? Да Саша наверняка над ним так же прикалывается, если не хлеще. Вы в семье что, этим никогда не занимались?

Сэм растерянно промолчал. Словесные баталии и физические стычки, периодически происходившие в доме Кемпбеллов, он бы не назвал словом «приколы». Скорее уж, соперничеством, борьбой за свой статус. Так сшибаются рогами олени или грызутся волки, доказывая всем и каждому свою альфа-самцовость. Не до смерти – одна стая все же, но и не шутя при этом ни грамма. В принципе, наверное, и Дин что-то похожее имеет в виду, только относится к этому по-другому – как к спортивному состязанию или даже игре, словно… в «Монополии» старается победить.

Дин тихонько вздохнул и снова занялся кофе. Новости по телевизору приглушенно вещали о каких-то беспорядках – скорее для фона, чем как реальный источник информации, - когда внимание Сэма привлекло промелькнувшие там слова «Провокация» и «Жаждущий мести-2». Он прибавил звук. Похоже, какой-то ушлый журналист поймал Фрэн Спайрс, как раз когда она уходила с площадки.

\- В свете сегодняшних событий и в целях сотрудничества с властями мы на несколько дней приостанавливаем съемки, - говорила она, а бегущая строка внизу экрана сообщала, что зрители слушают режиссера фильмов «Жаждущий мести-2», «Если бы диваны могли говорить» и «Портрет моей тайной страсти». Сэм недоуменно вздернул брови. Судя по названиям, два последних были чем угодно, только не ужастиками.

\- После нападения повсюду ходят слухи, - наседал репортер. – Есть множество свидетелей, утверждающих, что на Джека Батчера напало какое-то чудовище. Есть у вас комментарии по этому поводу?

\- Знаете… я бы сказала, что эти люди насмотрелись моих фильмов, - с легкой улыбкой уклончиво ответила Фрэн, и в следующую секунду охрана усадила ее в поджидающую машину. Репортаж переключился на студию.

\- Похоже, она получила больше шумихи, чем рассчитывала, связываясь с «провокаторами», - заметил Дин.

\- Выходит, она не только жесткое кино снимает? – спросил Сэм. – В других жанрах тоже?

\- Э-э… _жестокое_ , Сэм. Жесткое – это когда… ладно, проехали.

\- Наша Фрэн – дама разносторонняя, - слегка покачиваясь, в дверном проеме показался Новак. – Она много чего делает… и много с кем, - хихикнул он.

\- В смысле? – Дин расторопно подхватил Сашу под руку и транспортировал к дивану.

Новак рухнул на подушки и уронил голову на спинку.

\- Ну, она личность известная. То тут, то там засветится - так и обросла знакомствами, ей теперь палец в рот не клади, - он снова хихикнул и с некоторым трудом состроил из непослушных пальцев рожки. – У нее масса… как это она говорила… а! масса «полезных и созидательных связей с коллегами на телевидении и в кино». Поговаривают, сейчас она тесно общается с Эриком Крипке, но вообще-то у нее были масштабные романы с Джексоном и Расселом Дэвисом. Крутила еще с Уидоном и Крисом Картером, и еще кучей других. Даже на Джоан Роулинг поглядывала.[1]

Впечатленный списком, Дин покивал головой и опрометчиво всунул свежесваренный кофе в Сашины подрагивающие руки. Тот, разумеется, едва не пролил кипяток себе на колени, но Дин заботливо придержал клонящуюся набок чашку.

\- Фрэн с кем угодно готова работать, лишь бы это шло на пользу ее «искусству», - для пущей наглядности, что он снова цитирует Спайрс, Новак воспроизвел в воздухе кавычки.

На вкус Сэма эта информация была даже лишней, он бы и без нее спокойно обошелся, но Дин пришел в восторг.

\- Всегда преклонялся перед женщинами с опытом, - восхищенно заявил он.

\- Смотри, при _ней_ не ляпни, - дружески предупредил Сэм.

Скабрезная ухмылка товарища тут же увяла. Чашка Новака снова дала крен, и Дин еле успел спасти кофе от бесцельного пролития.

\- Саш, ты как себя чувствуешь? – сменил он тему.

\- Спать охота, - жалобно признался тот.

Дин поглядел на Сэма. Он мученически возвел глаза к потолку. Совершенно очевидно, что в ближайшее время Новак не протрезвеет настолько, чтобы можно было рискнуть оставить его в отдельном номере. Дин бросил бесплодные попытки напоить горе-выпивоху бодрящим напитком и вместо этого помог ему принять на диване горизонтальное положение. Потом с сожалением посмотрел на отставленную чашку, вздохнул и забрал ее с собой, пристраиваясь на краю кровати рядом с Сэмом, – не пропадать же добру, в конце концов.

Оба притворились, что внимательно слушают прогноз погоды. Через несколько минут с дивана донеслось умиротворенное посапывание.

\- Ты на самом деле _не_ его ассистент, - на всякий случай напомнил другу Сэм.

\- Если глянуть мое резюме, то диву дашься, кем я по жизни _не_ являюсь, - пожал плечами Дин. – _Не_ быть на самом деле – это мне лучше всего удается.

Произнес он это беспечным тоном, но Сэма так легко не проведешь – за словами товарища крылась многолетняя горечь. Поразмыслив, он сказал:

\- Пожалуй, тебе стоило податься в медицину, а не в юриспруденцию.

\- Почему это? – удивился Дин.

\- Тебе нравится… ну… помогать людям.

\- Смешно.

\- Нет, серьезно.

Дин покосился на Сэма и снова перевел взгляд на экран.

\- Может, ты не заметил, но у меня кое-какие проблемы с видом пролитой крови, - напомнил он, отхлебывая кофе.

Пока Сэм растерянно подыскивал приемлемый ответ, Дин откинул голову и тихо рассмеялся. Напряжение, теснившее грудь с ужина, как рукой сняло, и через секунду хохотали оба. Дин пихнул Сэма в плечо и с ободряющей улыбкой заявил:

\- Видишь, я же знал, что ты не безнадежен.

\- Дин… ты прости за то, что я сорвался.

\- Да ладно, я сам напросился, - отмахнулся тот.

\- Ты все правильно сказал. Я действительно иногда забываю, насколько тебе должно быть трудно. Насколько страшно…

\- Эй, я не говорил, что боюсь! – возмутился Дин.

\- Нет, но ты должен. Имеешь _право_. То, чем мы занимаемся… это адски тяжелая работа. И рассчитывать больше не на кого. Знаешь, Дин, вокруг столько всякого зла, что иногда мне кажется – я могу в нем утонуть.

Глядя на расширившиеся глаза друга, на его беззвучно шевельнувшиеся губы, Сэм пожалел о вырвавшемся признании, но слово не воробей… и может, оно даже к лучшему. Есть вещи, которые Дину необходимо понимать.

\- У тебя есть свой собственный… механизм приспособления, наверное, так правильно будет назвать, - продолжил Сэм. – И это хорошо. Я не хочу, чтобы ты менялся. Ни на грамм. Просто иногда мне тоже бывает трудно, Дин. Мы с тобой не всегда одинаково смотрим на мир: ты привык видеть так, я – иначе. Вот даже… - Сэм метнул взгляд на сладко похрапывающего Новака и вздохнул. – Вся моя семья, и я не исключение, мы считали себя профессиональными охотниками. Наша работа – истреблять зло, и точка… и мне ни разу не приходило в голову взять и попробовать сделать… просто что-то хорошее. Для кого-то.

Дин недоверчиво улыбнулся, озабоченно сдвигая брови.

\- Да нет же, приходило, - проникновенно возразил он, подаваясь к Сэму.

\- _Нет_ , Дин. Ты вот сказал сегодня – представь, что у нас будет за жизнь, если в ней останутся только твари, которых нужно убить. Мне не нужно это представлять. Я именно так всегда и жил.

Дин глядел прямо перед собой и молчал долго-долго – _представлял_ , быть может? - прежде чем тихо произнести:

\- Так ведь и спятить недолго.

\- Верно, - опустил голову Сэм. – Вот потому я и сбежал. Хотел нормальной жизни, хотя и не знал, на что она вообще похожа. Хотел стереть все и начать с нуля, когда… - он осекся.

\- Когда я втянул тебя обратно? – глухо закончил за него Дин.

\- Ты вовсе не… при чем тут… не ты бы, так что-то другое неизбежно случилось. Помнишь, я говорил: раз увидев, нельзя развидеть. Ну и вот, вообрази теперь. Приезжаешь куда-нибудь и замечаешь явные признаки того, что какое-то чудище обустраивается тут, как обжора в бесплатном буфете. Что ты станешь делать? Салфетку ему подавать?

Дин невесело хмыкнул:

\- Сэм, а ты ведь только что практически шутку отмочил.

\- Угу, оборжаться просто.

\- А что такого случилось, что ты решил бежать на все четыре стороны?

Сэм содрогнулся.

 _Глаза – дикие, белесые; губы – рубиново-алые, острые клыки обагрены кровью ее последней жертвы. Клинок в его руке. «Сэм, нет! Нет! Это все еще я!». Ни сомнений, ни колебаний. Теперь она – чудовище. Темноволосая голова слетает с плеч, катится по пыли... вот только застывший взгляд широко открытых, мертвых глаз – абсолютно человеческий_.

\- Это все что-то делало… - с огромным трудом выдавил из себя Сэм. Получилось сипло и едва различимо. - … со мной – делало… что-то… превращало в… - он зажмурился и загнанно задышал.

Тихий голос Дина донесся как сквозь вату:

\- Прости, Сэм, я не должен был спрашивать. Прости.

Он глянул исподлобья: Дин смотрел на него мягко, с состраданием и… как-то еще. Ласково?.. Сэм стиснул зубы, неловко дернул головой и резко поднялся.

\- Нам нужно отдохнуть, - отрывисто бросил он.

Сказал и только тут сообразил, что, благодаря отрубившемуся на диване Новаку, у них возникла территориальная проблема.

\- И где ты будешь спать? - без обиняков спросил он Дина.

\- Гм… ну… - Дин откашлялся и страждуще покосился на кровать, - … есть несколько вариантов… хотя кантоваться на полу мне как-то совсем не улыбается. Можно еще в Импале, наверное, на заднем сидении…

Сэм открыл рот…

\- Хотя тут и на двоих места более чем достаточно, - закончил Дин, кивая на постель и смущенно потирая шею. – Ничего такого, Сэм, не подумай, - поспешно добавил он. – Ляжем одетые и на разных сторонах. Блин, ну ты же «Йентл» смотрел[2]?

Сэм помялся. Уснуть в одной кровати с Дином он однозначно не сможет, но, если вдуматься, друг ему сейчас протянул самую большую в мире оливковую ветвь. И Сэм ни за что на свете не даст ей упасть на землю.

Дин тем временем сконфуженно рассмеялся.

\- Нет, конечно, о чем я говорю. Не смотрел ты, ежу понятно…

\- Смотрел вообще-то.

\- Да? – обрадованно изумился Дин.

\- Ага, хороший фильм.

\- Точно, - Дин усиленно закивал и поднял чашку в молчаливом тосте. Правда, сделав глоток успевшего остыть кофе, скривился и отправился на кухню за порцией горячего. Сэм выключил телевизор.

\- Ты на какой стороне будешь? – спросил Дин.

\- Я обычно сплю лицом к двери, - ответил Сэм, занимая правую сторону и скидывая ботинки.

Кивнув, Дин сделал то же самое, и вскоре они, повозившись, устроились на противоположных концах кровати, спиной друг к другу.

\- Дин, свет уже можно выключить?

\- Ага, я все уже.

Сэм дотянулся до настольной лампы, и комната погрузилась в темноту и тишину, нарушаемую лишь храпением на диване. И Сэм был несказанно благодарен провидению, потому что за затейливыми руладами Новака никто не смог бы услышать учащенных ударов его собственного сердца. Вот уж верно говорят – что ни делается, все к лучшему. Сэм лежал с открытыми глазами, дыша медленно и размеренно, и старался воспринимать ситуацию с обыденной и практической точки зрения.

\- Дин? – немного погодя, позвал он.

\- Чего? – ответил тот далеко не сразу, Сэм даже решил, что Дин успел уснуть.

\- Почему в пять утра все змеи уползают из джунглей?

\- … … Не знаю, Сэм. Почему в пять утра все змеи уползают из джунглей?

\- Потому что в это время слоны дружно спрыгивают с вишневых деревьев.

У Дина ушло всего секунд пять, чтобы увязать это со вчерашней Сэмовой шуткой.

\- Все еще ни разу не смешно, - объявил он, но Сэм слышал по голосу, что друг улыбается.

***

Минут через десять Дин тоже уснул, и теперь Сэма развлекал заливистый храп, мало того что исполняемый дуэтом, так еще и в стереозвучании. Впрочем, какая разница - все равно этой ночью ему не спать. Не дай бог он вскинется и не сообразит спросонья, что это _Дин_ лежит рядом с ним… Нет, рискованно – кто знает, что Сэм при этом учудит. И все же монотонные звуки раздражали, к тому же, Сэм вздрагивал и напрягался струной при малейшем шорохе позади него. Хотя жар, исходящий от Дина, он себе наверняка лишь вообразил – ведь между ними добрых пара футов. И все же Сэму казалось, что он чувствует спиной горячие волны, мягкие, но настойчивые, они проникали сквозь одежду, обволакивали уютным теплом. Он уже решил про себя, что полежит еще пару минут, чтобы Дин заснул покрепче, а потом встанет и попробует чем-нибудь заняться – за ноутом посидит, над делом помозгует… и тут Дин глубоко вздохнул, повернулся и разметался вольготно, роняя расслабленную ладонь Сэму на бедро.

Сэм забыл как дышать. Вот _теперь_ он _на самом деле_ чувствовал тепло Динова тела. Собравшись с духом, Сэм попытался осторожно отодвинуться к краю, но едва он шевельнулся, как Дин перекатился на бок, прямо под спину и… собственнически закинул руку ему на живот, обхватил, притягивая поближе к себе, обнимая, господи, _обнимая_! Запаниковав, Сэм рванулся прочь и кулем свалился на пол. Как он там себя уговаривал? Обыденно и практично? Да ни хрена подобного! Он затаил дыхание, сторожко наблюдая за Дином – не разбудил ли его шум падения? Тот, не просыпаясь, недоуменно нахмурился и пошарил там, где только что в его распоряжении было большое и теплое тело. Не найдя Сэма, Дин сгреб в охапку его подушку, облапил, счастливо вздохнул и мирно засопел. Сэм рискнул тихонько перевести дух. Похоже, распускать во сне руки и лезть обжиматься – Динова естественная привычка. Еще одна… Но почему тогда вид Дина, прижавшего к себе еще теплую подушку, заставлял горло сжиматься от грусти и тоски? В груди защемило, и Сэм со стыдом отвел взгляд. Словно подглядел нечто запретное, не предназначенное для чужих глаз…

Бесшумно поднявшись, он на цыпочках прокрался к столу и открыл лэптоп. Спящие продолжали спокойно похрапывать в унисон, так что чуть погодя и Сэм смог расслабиться и заняться делом. Слова Дина насчет следов его очень заинтересовали, в памяти тогда ворохнулось что-то смутное, но им на голову свалился Новак, и понеслось. Раз уж спать ему не светит, Сэм решил поближе ознакомиться с сюжетом фильма. Дин прав, этот странный монстр действительно походил на плод чьего-то разыгравшегося воображения, отягченного весьма специфическим чувством юмора… Догадка, как всегда, осенила внезапно. Сэм подпрыгнул на месте. Схватив дневник, он торопливо пролистал его, пытаясь читать в неверном свете экрана.

\- Проклятье, - выдохнул он.

И как же он раньше об этом не подумал!

 

 

[1] Ну, вы поняли, наверное, что это режиссеры/продюсеры/создатели/вдохновители фильмов и сериалов, которым увлекалась и увлекается fanspired. Ну а если нет – поясняю: Фрэн Спайрс ни кто иная как DeuxexMachina автора, ее воплощение в реальности фика. J Так что ко многим словам и поступкам Фрэн стоит относиться с этой точки зрения – она не просто режиссер и сценарист фильма, куда вклинились со своим расследованием Сэм и Дин, она – нечто большее.

Итак.

Эрик Крипке – тут без комментариев. Джексон – думаю, это Питер Джексон, режиссер фильма «Властелин колец». Рассел Дэвис – режиссер сериала «Доктор Кто». Джосс Уидон - режиссер сериала «Баффи — истребительница вампиров». Крис Картер – продюсер сериала «Секретные материалы». Во всех эпизодах «Песни» можно найти разнообразные, явные и не очень, отсылки к этим фильмам, позаимствованные фразы и т.п. Ну и Джоан Роулинг – автор книг о Гарри Поттере.

 

[2] «Йентл» ( Yentl) — музыкальная мелодрама Барбры Стрейзанд. История еврейской девушки, которая после смерти отца, раввина, переоделась в парня и поступила учиться в ешиву (высшее религиозное учебное заведение, предназначенное для изучения Устного Закона, главным образом Талмуда). При жизни отец обучал Йентл закону Моисея, изучая Тору вместе с дочерью, как будто она была мальчиком. Йентл идет по стопам отца вопреки еврейской традиции, пока жизнь не расставляет все на свои места.

Фильм получил «Оскара» за лучшую музыкальную адаптацию и 2 «Золотых глобуса»: как лучший мюзикл/комедия и за лучшую режиссуру.

 


	14. Звезда Нэшвилля

Проснувшись, Дин с неудовольствием обнаружил, что дрых в обнимку с подушкой. _Вот зараза!_ А он уж думал, что давным-давно избавился от этой детской привычки… Какое-то время смурной спросонья Дин вспоминал, почему он валяется в постели одетый, а потом пару минут отстраненно размышлял, куда мог подеваться Сэм. Оглядевшись получше, Дин сообразил, что лежит вовсе не на той стороне кровати, на которой ложился с вечера. _Блин_. Он что, выпихнул Сэма с...? Видимо, так, потому что бедняга спал, неудобно скорчившись над столом и уронив голову на клавиатуру лэптопа. Дина кольнуло жалостью и виной. М-да, хреновый же из него вышел помощник на этот раз…

Краем глаза он уловил в комнате какое-то движение – _не Сэм_ , - подскочил и едва не схватился за пистолет, перепуганный застывшей посреди номера темной фигурой. Опять же, несколько секунд ушло на то, чтобы признать в соляном столпе Сашу и припомнить детали вчерашнего вечера. И только потом Дин разглядел, что именно вогнало Новака в безмолвный ступор.

_Вот дерьмо._

Мысленно чертыхаясь, Дин сполз с кровати, подошел к Саше и попытался изобразить жизнеутверждающую улыбку.

\- Салют. Как самочувствие? – преувеличенно бодро спросил он.

Саша его несомненно услышал, но вот вопроса, кажется, не понял. Он растерянно обратил к Дину округлившиеся карие глаза, разительно походя в этот момент на глубоко озадаченного коккер-спаниеля.

\- Это ч-что такое? – с запинкой протянул он, слабо махнув рукой на простенок, увешанный фотографиями ныне почивших «провокаторов» и пока еще здравствующих подозреваемых, а также бумажками всех цветов и форм, от целых листов до небольших клочков, – в общем, всем, на чём по ходу дела писали свои соображения и выводы два охотника на нечисть. На неподготовленный взгляд выглядело это… ну, примерно как окно в сумеречную зону, где воплотились в реальность сразу «Игры разума» и «Семь»[1].

\- Мы частные детективы. Расследуем убийства в команде «Провокации»,- находчиво выдал Дин лучшую, по его мнению, версию: и звучало солидно, и объяснить могло все… ну, _почти_ все. Саша как раз пялился на листок, куда Дин с Сэмом заносили свои рабочие версии: черная магия, мстительный дух, полтергейст, пр **о** клятый предмет – все, кроме первого пункта, было уже вычеркнуто. – Такие странные случаи – наша специализация, - добавил в оправдание Дин.

\- Вы думаете, это черная магия? – сделал Новак поразительно логичный – особенно для чувака с бодуна – вывод.

\- Мы точно не знаем… пока, - Дин немного виновато дернул плечом. – Но ты же видел, что случилось с Батчером. Как по-твоему, можно это назвать обычным убийством?

Его прервало негромкое покашливание. Едва продравший глаза Сэм, вероятно, услышал последние слова напарника и подключился прямо с ходу - с некоторым трудом выпрямился на стуле и, сонно моргая, хрипловато объявил:

\- Вообще-то, на этот счет у меня есть весьма вероятная теория.

\- Да? – поднял брови Дин.

\- Что, если наш монстр – тульпа?

\- Тульпа? – нервно повторил Саша.

\- Да, - Дин на мгновение задумался: он совершенно точно читал об этом в дневнике. – Тибетская мысленная форма.

Сэм одобрительно кивнул, и Дин немедленно собой возгордился – не вслух, конечно, и даже на лице ничего такого не отразилось... наверное.

Переведя взгляд с одного приободрившегося охотника на другого, Саша переступил с ноги на ногу и жалобно вопросил:

\- А можно мне в ваш душ?

\- Конечно! Не вопрос! – воскликнул Дин.

Широкая душа – она и по утрам широкая, и даже _до_ чашки с кофе.

– Эй, подожди-ка, - крикнул он вслед Новаку, шаря в своем рюкзаке. – Вот, чистую рубашку возьми. Без обид, приятель, но от твоей несет хуже, чем из выгребной ямы.

Оглядев свою заляпанную одежду, Саша не мог не признать Динову правоту.

\- Спасибо, ты очень добр, - пробормотал он, беря у него хоть и мятую, но вполне свежую рубашку.

Дин лишь отмахнулся и снова добровольно взял на себя обязанности дежурного по кухне. Споласкивая кофеварку, он перехватил задумчивый взгляд Сэма. Тот смотрел на него, не отрываясь, и непонятно улыбался.

\- Что? – с подозрением спросил Дин.

\- Ничего, - Сэм качнул головой.

\- Ладно… - Дин пожал плечами и принялся расставлять чашки. – Так, э-э… ты продолжай. Что там с этими тульпами?

\- Если честно, на идею меня натолкнул _ты_. «Запретная планета», помнишь? Парень, который воссоздал в реальности чудовище из своих снов? Это ведь психическая проекция, по сути – тульпа и есть. Теоретически, тульпа может быть чем угодно, всем, что только в состоянии вообразить разум. Нужен всего лишь символ, концентрирующий энергию мысли, плюс медитация – и готово, появилось чудище. Прямо из ничего, из воздуха.

Сэм схватил дневник, перелистал и нашел страницу со странным, причудливо изогнутым знаком.

\- Смотри. Это тибетский духовный сигил. Мы наткнулись на него пару лет назад. Дело было так: подростки шутки ради нарисовали такой на стене заброшенного дома – просто тупо скопировали его из учебника по теологии, не понимая сути и значения. Потом парочка придурков, типа охотников за привидениями, разместила его фотографию на своем сайте, добавив к нему свежеиспеченную байку о том, что в этом доме обитает призрак. И вот, представь – десять тысяч посетителей сайта глядят на этот символ и читают легенду, представляя себе призрак и все такое. И знаешь, что в результате случилось? Призрак в том доме _действительно_ появился.

\- Так, притормози-ка. То есть ты говоришь, что призрак появился только потому, что люди в него _поверили_?

Сэм утвердительно кивнул и грустно добавил:

\- Порой я задаюсь вопросом – а сколько тех тварей, на которых мы охотимся, существуют лишь потому, что люди в них верят, - он тряхнул головой, отгоняя невеселые мысли, и вернулся к делу. – Тогда становится понятно, почему не подействовали ни соль, ни железо. Тульпа – не обычный призрак.

\- Так нам что – нужно найти и уничтожить этот знак?

\- Если бы так просто… Раз появившись, тульпа начинает жить своей жизнью.

\- Супер. Но если это по сути - мысленная форма, то как мы ее уничтожим? Как убить _мысль_?

\- Для начала – найдем того, кто ее создал.

Дин уставился на сигил.

\- То есть, нужно найти человека, у которого где-то намалевана эта закорючка?

\- Не обязательно именно эта. Их на самом деле много. Адепты магии Хаоса умеют создавать свои собственные символы, значимые конкретно для них. Тут главное – концентрация мысли. Наш затейник действует в одиночку, так что эту роль могут выполнить, к примеру, его имя или инициалы. А вообще-то, конечно, это может быть…

\- Сэм, если ты сейчас скажешь «что угодно»…

Тот виновато развел руками.

Дин вздохнул.

\- Муть сплошная, а не дело… Постой-ка, - внезапно вскинулся он. – А это может быть татушка?

\- Возможно, - нахмурился Сэм. – А что?

Дин выдернул у него из рук дневник, нашел пустую страницу и принялся рисовать по памяти одну из татуировок Хейли.

\- Девчонка, что меня вчера стригла, - в процессе пояснял он. – У нее татуировка-монограмма из инициалов. Может, это и есть сигил?

\- Не исключено, конечно, - с сомнением протянул Сэм, разглядывая рисунок. – Но что-то подобное многие себе накалывают, и какой у нее мотив?

Дина настолько явно огорчило отсутствие у Сэма энтузиазма по поводу его гипотезы, что тот счел нужным добавить:

\- Я больше склоняюсь к другому твоему подозреваемому, Эдуардо Фезу. Ну, который с машиной. Он фанат киноклассики, а эта тварь почти точная копия той, что в фильме.

Дин задумчиво покивал, просветлел и от души хлопнул Сэма по плечу.

\- Слушай! Так, может, они вообще сообщники!

\- Оу!.. Ладно, проверим обоих, - Сэм недовольно сморщил нос, разглядывая исчерканную товарищем страничку в дневнике.

\- Что? – закатил глаза Дин. – Я осквернил твой священный дневник своим корявым рисунком? – он дотянулся и быстренько вырвал листок из пружины переплета. – Видишь? Все чики-пуки, как и было, - сложив бумажку вчетверо, Дин сунул ее Сэму в нагрудный карман и для верности прихлопнул сверху ладонью. – Господи, да расслабься ты уже, - фыркнул он.

Сэм зыркнул исподлобья. Сучисто-стервозный вид имел место быть, но на минимуме, где-то двоечка по Диновой шкале. Ну что ж, неплохо, прогресс налицо. Вдруг глаза у Сэма изумленно распахнулись и он обалдело уставился на что-то у Дина за спиной. Тот тоже заинтересованно повернулся: так, Саша выполз из ванной и… _Ох ты ж, блин_. Дин напрочь забыл про гель для душа…

\- Здесь освещение такое или я вдруг пооранжевел? – озадаченно осведомился Новак.

Дин нервозно покосился на Сэма. Тот сверлил его взглядом, явно обуреваемый нехорошими подозрениями. Два и два парень сложил быстро, и выражение его лица по степени зловредности стремительно приблизилось к пятерке и продолжило набирать обороты. _Ну все, Дин, труба твое дело._

Саша же отнесся к неприятности на удивление спокойно, даже философски, - видимо, сказывалась многолетняя практика в качестве объекта розыгрышей своих приятелей. Или же просто понадеялся, что у гримеров наверняка имеется какая-нибудь штука, нейтрализующая действие суперстойкого автозагара. Ну а в крайнем случае, девочки без труда замажут-затонируют – и не с таким работали. Но оставаться и дальше в компании охотников Саша все же не рискнул: вежливо отклонив предложение Дина позавтракать вместе с ними, он засобирался в дорогу. К антипохмельному снадобью, которое, порывшись в своих ведьмовских запасах, великодушно предоставил Сэм, Саша тоже отнесся крайне недоверчиво. Тут Дин не мог его винить, он бы и сам двадцать раз подумал, прежде чем взять в рот мерзкую даже на вид жидкость. Но Сэм, что удивительно, проявил недюжинную настойчивость пополам с убедительностью, и Саша, побрыкавшись, обреченно сдался. Зато буквально минуту спустя он оживился, порозовел и радостно объявил, что ему гораздо лучше. Впрочем, Дин никогда и не сомневался в _действенности_ Сэмовых зелий – только в их происхождении.

После этого Дин посадил воспрянувшего духом Новака в Импалу и отвез обратно на съемочную площадку. «Пропавший» трейлер спокойно стоял на своем месте, поджидая блудного хозяина, к несказанной радости последнего. Зато на поиски Сашиной машины у них ушла чертова уйма времени: как оказалось, в темноте и по пьяни тот промахнулся мимо парковки на добрые полмили.

\- Ты уверен, что в состоянии сесть за руль? – с сомнением спросил Дин.

\- Да-да, уверен, - энергично закивал Новак. – Средство от похмелья у твоего друга просто потрясное. Слушай, спасибо вам обоим, что не бросили меня тут вчера. Вы клевые ребята! И да… - он, хитро щурясь, похлопал себя по карману. – За _это_ тоже спасибо…

\- Да не за что, - заговорщицки ухмыльнулся Дин. – Рад помочь.

\- Ну что ж, удачи с этой… туп… м-м?

\- Тульпой.

\- Точно, - они обменялись рукопожатием, и Саша добавил напоследок: - И желаю вам с парнем уладить свои разногласия.

\- Да ладно, думаю, он… - Дин умолк. У него вдруг возникло ощущение, что Саша говорит вовсе не о геле с каверзной добавкой. – А откуда ты знаешь?

\- Ну… – смутился тот. – Видно же было, что вы спите раздельно, вот и… - он прочистил горло. – Не мое дело, конечно, - заключил он, виновато махнув рукой.

Дин вытаращился и беспомощно шевельнул губами, пытаясь выдавить из себя что-нибудь связное. Получилось не сразу.

\- По… погоди… выходит, когда ты сказал «вам с парнем», то имел в виду… ?... Нет, Саш, мы не… Мы с Сэмом просто _друзья_.

\- О! – моргнул Новак. – Ну… Ладно. Конечно. Прости, - он явно не поверил ни единому слову Дина. – В любом случае – удачи.

Проводив глазами удаляющуюся машину, Дин повернулся и внимательно вгляделся в свое отражение в боковом стекле Импалы. Недовольно хмыкнув, он уселся за руль и завел мотор. А ему-то казалось, что новая стрижка придает его облику больше брутальности… Может, так оно и есть, и в этом все дело. Возможно, теперь люди считают, что он таким образом самокомпенсируется. Вот засада.

*** 

Вернувшись, Дин нашел Сэма в исходной позиции - согнувшимся над лэптопом и в окружении батальона книг. Впрочем, пока он мотался с Сашей, Сэм с пользой провел время: прикинувшись уборщиком, навестил в номере Эдуардо Феза, собирающим манатки и сматывающим удочки. Тем же макаром Сэм чуть позже попал в комнату Хейли.

\- Никаких свидетельств того, что кто-то из них практикует магию или шаманизм, - кратко суммировал он, пододвигая Дину завтрак. – У Хейли имеется куча новомодных книжонок и всякие дешевые безделушки: кристаллы, камни - но ничего такого, из чего бы следовало, что она на самом деле обладает какими-то оккультными знаниями.

\- И куда мы, получается, вернулись? – вздохнул Дин.

\- К отправной точке, - признал Сэм, но тут же добавил, не дав напарнику возможности впасть в уныние: - Дин, я думаю, ответ все это время находился в Плейнвью.

\- Сэм, ты уверен? – прищурился тот. - Потому что тащиться в такую даль из-за очередной ничем не подтвержденной _гипотезы_ …

\- Взгляни на это, - он повернул лэптоп к только-только взявшемуся за завтрак Дину, и у того моментально пропал аппетит при виде текста, пестрящего курсивом, умлаутами, подчеркиваниями и верхними индексами. Всю жизнь мечтал о таком чтиве, особенно с утра пораньше... По счастью, Сэм и не собирался травмировать его мозг, а быстренько изложил синопсис рассматриваемого вопроса.

\- Как правило, воплощение в реальность тульпы включает в себя три этапа инициации. Первая – сфера возможности, место, где генерируется сама идея; потом идет сфера нематериального – дух, разум или энергия, их концентрация; и наконец – сфера воплощения, где мысль обретает форму. Так вот, по-моему, прибор доктора Планта уже обеспечивает первые два условия: улавливает электромагнитное поле мозга и трансформирует мысль в цифровое изображение.

\- Так-так, - закивал Дин. Вместе с пониманием вернулся аппетит, и он воодушевленно принялся за хлеб с беконом.

Сэм отвлекся от экрана и на секунду завис на румяном кусочке поджаренного до хрусткой корочки мяса, который в этот момент откусил Дин … или же на его губах? Моргнув, Сэм продолжил:

\- Это немного с натяжкой, но я подумал – а что ст **о** ит продвинуться чуть дальше и получить уже не картинку, а реальный физический объект или направленную силу? Прибор Планта вполне можно использовать как сигил… или в комбинации с сигилом, чтобы создать тульпу.

\- Как в «Запретной планете», когда машина креллов расширила возможности разума Морбиуса после того, как он с ее помощью представил свою дочь?

\- Типа того, - кивнул Сэм.

\- Офигеть, - Дин поспешно запихнул в рот остатки завтрака, облизал обертку и залпом допил кофе. – Ну что, погнали тогда?

Быстрые сборы давно стали рутиной для обоих, так что минут через десять они уже упаковали вещи и выписались из мотеля. Но, садясь в Импалу, Дин живо представил себе многие мили дороги, которые ему предстояло проехать бок о бок с человеком, который – не исключено – заныкал за пазухой неизвестных размеров каменюку. Нет, лучше бы им разобраться прямо сейчас.

\- Хм, Сэм… - он легонько откашлялся. – Прошу прощения за фигню с краской.

\- Да ерунда, - как-то _слишком_ легко отозвался тот. Поэтому Дин принялся каяться и дальше.

\- Я вчера ее намешал. До… ну, до… всего, - лицо Сэма хранило совершеннейшую невозмутимость. – Сэм, это была _шутка_. Я хотел сравнять с тобой счет после того, как ты проложил меня в баре.

\- Да понял я, - спокойно ответил Сэм.

\- Поэтому не злись на меня… опять, – неловко закончил Дин.

\- Вовсе я не злюсь.

Слова прозвучали отдаленно знакомо… и слегка зловеще.

\- Так у нас все ровно? – уточнил Дин на всякий случай.

\- Конечно.

\- Ладно, - не очень-то убежденный, Дин повернул ключ, завел двигатель и на автопилоте потянулся к радио, но тут же отдернул руку назад. – Ты не против, я музыку включу? – спросил он.

\- Да, давай! – с энтузиазмом согласился Сэм и, к изумлению Дина, врубил магнитолу сам. Но вместо того, чтобы вставить туда кассету, он принялся крутить верньер настройки. Позднее, анализируя произошедшее, Дин понимал, что одно _это_ должно было послужить ему достаточным предупреждением, но на тот момент он оказался слишком занят, ловя отпавшую челюсть. В полной мере плачевность положения дошла до Дина лишь _после_ того, как салон заполнили высокие, звенящие гитарные аккорды.

  _О, нет. Господи, нет! Только не канал кантри!_

 - Ух ты, класс! Тэмми Уайнетт[2]! – восторженно воскликнул Сэм и принялся с энтузиазмом подпевать.

 Дин еще ни разу не слышал, как поет его друг, и знаете что? Он был бы _счастлив_ остаться в неведении. Сэм не то чтобы пел, а, скорее, подвывал, полностью игнорируя музыку и ритм, неумело имитируя тягучий, с придыханием нэшвилльский акцент певицы. Отсутствие слуха он с лихвой компенсировал громкостью исполнения.

\- Sahmtimes it's hahd tuh bay a womahn

Givun' awl yore lahv tuh jus one mayn.

Yoll have bayd tayms, while hay has gid tayms

Dowin' thangs that yo don't unnerstaynd . . .

_[Иногда это тяжело – быть женщиной,_

_Дарить свою любовь одному мужчине на свете._

_Тебе придётся трудно, в то время как ему - легко,_

_Тебе будет тяжело порой понять его поступки.]_

 

Господи Иисусе, Сэм! Пожалей мои уши! Ну хоть чуть-чуть! _Пой_ , а не _вой_!

 

\- But if yo lahv ham, yo'll forgive ham,

Een thow hays hahd tuh unnerstaynd,

_[Но если ты любишь, то простишь,_

_Даже если понять его непросто.]_

 

Вошедший в раж Сэм набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и окончательно добил Дина оглушительным рявком:

\- An - if - yo - lahv - - haymmmm

Aaaaah - bay - prow-owd ahv - haymmmm

Cus, after all – hays jerst a mayyyyn.

_[И если ты любишь,_

_То гордись им,_

_Ведь он, в конце концов, просто мужчина.]_

Из всего этого следовал неутешительный вывод: Сэм не только воспринял на ура концепцию _шутки над кем-то_ , но и взял ее на вооружение. Ну что ж, Дин Винчестер, сам заварил, сам и хлебай теперь. Он вжался в спинку и стиснул руль так, что побелели костяшки пальцев. Сэм ревел над ухом ополоумевшим гризли:

\- STAYND BAY YOWR MAYYYNNN. . .

_[Будь рядом со своим мужчиной…]_

 

Дин до отказа вдавил педаль акселератора. Столько песен в стиле кантри... И почти 400 миль дороги впереди…

 

[1] «Игры разума» (Beautiful Mind) - биографическая драма по одноимённой книге С. Назар, рассказывающей о жизни Джона Форбса Нэша, лауреата Нобелевской премии по экономике. История начинается с ранних лет молодого гения Джона Нэша. У него начинает развиваться параноидная шизофрения, сопровождающаяся галлюцинациями, и прогрессирует до тех пор, пока не ставит под удар его работу и отношения с женой и друзьями.

«Семь» (Se7en) — психологический триллер с элементами фильма ужасов и нео-нуара. В фильме показаны семь дней из жизни двух детективов, которые идут по следу серийного убийцы; каждому убийству соответствует один из смертных грехов.

 

[2]Тэ́мми Уайне́тт (Tammy Wynette) — американская исполнительница кантри, получившая на родине звание «Первая леди кантри». Родилась и выросла она в городке Итауамба, Миссисипи, но впоследствии жила в Нэшвилле, штат Теннесси. Жителям этого города свойственен своеобразный акцент, и сами американцы находят его одним из самых приятных для слуха. Послушав несколько тематических роликов на Ю-тубе, я тоже соглашусь – очень мило говорят там люди, как-то уютно и тепло.

Что же до «исполняемой» Сэмом песни, то это «Stand By Your Man» - визитная карточка Уайнетт на протяжении всей её карьеры. Песня призывает женщин оказывать поддержку своим мужчинам в годы невзгод. Несмотря на нападки феминисток, ее исполняли многие известные певицы — Долли Партон, Тина Тёрнер, Dixie Chicks, Лайл Ловетт, а также Элтон Джон. Согласно кантри-подразделению канала MTV (Country Music Television), эта песня является самой известной из всех, записанных в стиле кантри. 


	15. Логово чудовища

Сэм во второй раз нажал на дверной звонок. Ответа не последовало.

\- Нет никого, наверное, - предположил Дин.

Ну что ж, это как раз хорошо. Значит, Сэм без помех сможет полазить в компьютере. Он глянул на замок. Стандартный механизм, такой открыть - раз плюнуть.

\- Постой на стреме, - бросил он Дину, вытаскивая из кармана набор отмычек.

Дин в результате чуть косоглазие себе не заработал, пытаясь одновременно следить и за дорогой - скучающе, и за манипуляциями Сэма – с любопытством, пока тот со знанием дела копался в замке.

\- Сразу виден большой опыт, - прокомментировал он.

Сэм с подозрением покосился на товарища, чуя в его словах подвох, но Дин состроил совершенно невинную физиономию. _Ага, конечно, кто ж тебе поверит_. Вздохнув, Сэм снова принялся нащупывать «собачку», пока тихий щелчок не возвестил, что дверь им больше не препятствие. Попав внутрь, он широкими шагами устремился вглубь дома. Дин дисциплинированно шел следом, но только до гостиной – той самой, где они разговаривали с Плантом. Там Дин вдруг притормозил, свернул к дивану и поднял валяющуюся на нем книгу, а потом потянул на себя что-то длинное, заткнутое за подушки. Махнув рукой, Сэм устремился в кабинет, оставив друга заниматься непонятными изысканиями.

Взломать компьютер было легче легкого – собственно, это и взломом-то нельзя назвать: Сэм просто подглядел и запомнил пароль, который Плант в прошлый раз неосмотрительно набрал в его присутствии. А вот найти исходный код программы – это уже задача посложнее. А уж разобраться в нем… Максимум, что мог делать Сэм, - это пробегаться глазами по строчкам в надежде, что наткнется на что-нибудь странное и неуместное. К его удивлению, _это_ нашлось довольно быстро. Почти в самом начале программы обнаружилась встроенная функция, которая на первый взгляд ни к чему не была привязана и отвечала только за загрузку какого-то графического файла. Файл этот Сэм тоже отыскал – тот оказался довольно «тяжелым» - и теперь ждал, когда картинка соизволит открыться. В этот момент за спиной нарисовался Дин.

\- Сэм?

Он повернулся и закатил глаза. Напарник нацепил на палец и помахивал добытым на диване трофеем – женским лифчиком. Сэм дернул плечом и снова уткнулся в экран – интимная жизнь Планта его абсолютно не интересовала.

\- Сэм! – Дин настойчиво и даже сердито пихнул его в бок, подсовывая под нос… вовсе не бюстгальтер, а книгу. Ну да, он же _к книге_ коршуном ринулся… «Буря», прочитал на обложке охотник. – Что, если поклонник Шекспира тут вовсе не _Пэт_? – подчеркнуто произнес Дин.

Поначалу Сэм и не понял, к чему клонит товарищ. Ровно до той секунды, когда файл наконец открылся и на весь экран развернулось… По спине у Сэма пробежал странный холодок: он _знал_ , что тут изображено, более того – он уже это _видел_. Символ Тайцзи, разделенный по границе между инь и янь красной линией в форме латинской S. Но здесь, на мониторе, стали видны и более мелкие детали. В обоих «глазках» внутри полусфер, черном и белом, стояли буквы – в одном S, в другом D. По периметру окружности, в тех местах, где она соприкоснулась бы с линиями воображаемой пентаграммы, значились еще пять букв: K, R, N, A и E. Зачем они тут и что означают – этого Сэм не знал, но сам по себе Тайцзи имел непосредственное отношение к трем стадиям материализации мысли. Это ведь _ovum_ _mundi_ , Мировое яйцо [1], сфера воплощения, а внутри него зашифрована двойственность всего сущего: тело и душа, материя и энергия, частица и волна.

\- Я это уже видел, - выдохнул Сэм.

\- Монетка в воздухе… - насмешливо произнес женский голос.

Сэм и Дин синхронно развернулись. В дверях кабинета переминался Пэт Плант в одних лишь джинсах, а рядом с ним, в накинутой на голое тело мужской рубашке, стояла Фрэн Спайрс собственной персоной. Сэм прикипел взглядом к кулону, покоящемуся в ложбинке меж ее грудей.

\- И-и-и монетка упала, - подытожила она. [2]

\- Ты! – воскликнул Дин, задним числом припоминая, что в определенных случаях люди просто не откликаются на звонок в дверь – ему бы следовало об этом подумать. – Так ты - ведьма!

\- Ну вот, - капризно надула губы Фрэн. – Тебе обязательно на все ярлык повесить надо?

\- Вы сообщники? – холодно спросил Сэм.

\- Давайте обойдемся без поспешных выводов. Пэт и мухи не обидит, верно, милый? – Фрэн небрежно растрепала пальцами волосы на макушке изумленного доктора. – Я просто воспользовалась его прибором, - пояснила она, посылая охотникам опасную улыбку. – Он и знать не знал, что я добавила в его программу свой сигил.

Плант слушал их разговор с отвисшей челюстью, растерянно поворачивая голову то к Фрэн, то к Дину, словно наблюдал как перебрасываются мячом соперники на теннисном турнире. Если он был в курсе ее махинаций, значит, зарыл в землю талант великого актера.

\- Зачем ты все это делаешь? – возмущенно выпалил Дин. – Для рекламы? Ради известности? Или просто слетела с катушек?

\- Дорогуша, я ведь личность творческая, - фыркнула Спайрс. – И как таковая, убила бы даже за толику общественного внимания. Но главная причина – терпеть не могу это шоу. Оно безмозглое, оно омерзительное, и только занимает время в эфире – время, которое могло быть отдано куда более достойным передачам.

\- Шлюха, продающаяся за аплодисменты, и лицемерная сучка, - оскалился в усмешке Дин. – Сногсшибательная комбинация.

\- Вам ли двоим не знать, - многозначительно протянула Фрэн.

\- Ну, я знаю вот что… - Дин ступил вперед и резким движением сорвал с шеи женщины талисман. Он в сердцах швырнул его на пол и наступил ботинком, раздавив на мелкие осколки. – Ни одно чудовище ты больше не вызовешь!

Глаза Спайрс полыхнули гневом и страхом, а Сэм издал странный, сдавленный звук.

\- Не следовало тебе этого делать, - дрогнувшим голосом произнесла Фрэн.

\- Я бы поспорил!

\- Дин, думаю, она права…

Он невольно вздрогнул и внутренне обмер – в напряженном голосе Сэма тоже слышалась нешуточная тревога.

\- Чертов придурок, Дин! – яростно выкрикнула Фрэн. – Ты не монстра сейчас уничтожил, ты лишил меня возможности им управлять! Это был символ всего, что тебя _защищает,_ кретин!

Будто в доказательство ее слов до них донеслось приглушенное расстоянием завывание, а пол под ногами мягко содрогнулся – словно где-то не столь уж далеко нечто большое и тяжелое проснулось и сделало свой первый шаг. В их сторону. Фрэн метнула в окно полный ужаса взгляд.

\- Вон отсюда! Все вон! Бегите! – закричала она, с неженской силой выпихивая Сэма, Дина, а следом и вконец обалдевшего Пэта прочь из кабинета. – БЕГИТЕ!

Дин замешкался было, но тут Сэм ухватил его за руку, потащил, - он и опомниться не успел, как ноги сами понесли его вперед, да так, что только пятки засверкали. Позади слышался неумолимо надвигающийся рык и вой, треск ломающихся деревьев, скрежет сминаемого металла - это под ноги чудовищу попался чей-то невезучий автомобиль. Дин едва успел добежать до входной двери, как звон стекла и дробный перестук рухнувших кирпичей дал знать, что тварь уже добралась до дома Планта и снесла заднюю стену. Выскочив наружу, он опрометью понесся прочь с единственной целью – оказаться отсюда подальше. Монстр оставался невидимкой, и Дин не знал точно, где он, но судя по разъяренному реву и по тому, как ходила ходуном земля под ногами, - где-то близко, прямо позади. Прямо за его спиной. Идет за ним.

\- ДИИИН! – не своим голосом завопил Сэм.

Оглянувшись на бегу, Дин в ужасе увидел, что на него падает-падает-падает неспешно, как при замедленной съемке, вывороченный из земли бетонный столб с мотающимися, словно ведьмины космы, обрывками проводов.

А потом его снесло локомотивом. По крайней мере, ощущение было именно такое. Снесло и отбросило в сторону, да еще и придавило сверху. Столб рухнул в нескольких шагах поодаль, а Дин едва мог вздохнуть под навалившимся на него Сэмом. У них над головами плясали в воздухе трескучие дуги электрических разрядов, шибало озоном, чудище ревело и ярилось, потрясая в воздухе лапами с длинными когтями-кинжалами… Дин моргнул. Он _видел_. То ли буйство энергии вокруг послужило тому причиной, то ли еще что, но монстр стал видимым… и похож он оказался на… на…

На раскормленного родственника жуликоватого Тасманийского Дьявола из «Веселых мелодий». Вот только Сэму и Дину, вскарабкавшимся на ноги в панике цепляясь друг за друга, было ни разу не весело.

Сэм инстинктивно притиснул Дина к себе, обхватил рукой за плечи в порыве прикрыть, заслонить собой - снова.

 _Вот же блядство_ , не к месту пронеслось в голове у Дина. _Я вылитая Энн Фрэнсис!_ [3]

Рычащий «дьявол» продрался через искрящие провода и угрожающе надвинулся на сжавшихся парней. Внезапно, откуда ни возьмись, перед ними возникла Фрэн и раскинула в стороны руки в извечном жесте защиты, бесстрашно заслоняя их от чудовища.

\- НЕТ! – крикнула она. – Ты их не тронешь! Я не позволю! Прочь! Отвергаю тебя!

Раздался скрежещущий, раздирающий уши визг тульпы, а вместе с ним – леденящий кровь женский крик. Дин зажмурился – мир вдруг взорвался шаром слепящего света, и его с ног до головы окатило чем-то горячим и липким.

А потом стало тихо.

Дин осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Второй вытаращился сам. Все вокруг – земля, трава, он сам – было залито кровью и густо усеяно нераспознаваемыми ошметками тела Фрэн Спайрс, разодранного в клочья неведомой силой. При виде этого тошнотворного зрелища и себя, покрытого быстро остывающим месивом, Дину пришлось срочно переосмыслить значение выражения «кровавая баня».

Он медленно повернулся и уставился на не менее изгвазданного – _во_ **_Фрэн_** _, это все, что осталось от Фрэн,_ \- Сэма. Заторможенно потянувшись к товарищу, Дин выдернул из его заляпанных кровью волос что-то маленькое и белое. Сэм скосил глаза на находку.

\- Это чего… зуб? – гадливо передернулся он.

А Дин как стоял, так и застыл с гримасой омерзения на лице, потому как до него с запозданием дошло, что за странный, металлический вкус ощущается во рту.

\- Кажется, я что-то из _этого_ проглотил, - страдальчески выдавил он.

 

 

[1] _Мировое яйцо_ — универсальный мифопоэтический символ. Упоминания о вселенском яйце, из которого рождается мир (как вариант: верховное божество либо бог-прародитель) встречаются в мифах и преданиях народов Европы, Индии, Китая, Индонезии, Австралии, Африки и пр.

 

[2]  _\- Монетка в воздухе…  И-и-и монетка упала._

Фраза Мелоди Понд (она же Ривер Сонг) из сериала «Доктор Кто», роль которой исполняла Алекс Кингстон.

 

[3] _Вот же блядство_ , не к месту пронеслось в голове у Дина. _Я вылитая Энн Фрэнсис!_

Тут Дин вспомнил финальный эпизод из финала «Запретной планеты», где монстр вот-вот прорвется через дверь, и капитан Адамс прижимает к себе Альтаиру.


	16. Назад к реальности

_Закусочная на трассе, неделю спустя_

Сэм захлопнул телефон и сел напротив Дина.

\- Ну что ж… «Провокаторы» отсняли свой очередной выпуск три дня назад, и никаких нападений на членов команды не зафиксировано.

\- Стало быть, жутику в самом деле крышка?

\- Похоже на то, - не очень уверенно подтвердил Сэм.

\- Да здравствуем мы, - отозвался Дин.

\- С чего это? Мы же ничего не сделали!

\- Зато остались невредимыми и при всех своих конечностях, так что я официально засчитываю это как победу, - не согласился Дин. – И да, глянь, какими слухами тут мир полнится, - он забарабанил по клавишам лэптопа. – Кристофер Эш покидает шоу. Говорят, ему предложили главную роль в популярной комедии - прайм-тайм обеспечен и все такое. Есть почти единодушное мнение, что «Провокации» без него не выжить. Думаю, Фрэн осталась бы довольна таким поворотом.

Дин усмехнулся и вскинул глаза на товарища, но улыбка моментально поблекла, едва он увидел прорезавшие лоб Сэма тревожные морщины и беспокойно приподнятые «домиком» брови.

\- Что не так?

\- Ничего, - качнул головой Сэм.

\- Малыш, у тебя такой вид, будто ты старательно жуешь лимон. Что случилось?

\- Я… - начал было Сэм и осекся. Нахмурившись еще сильнее, он озадаченно уставился на Дина. – _Как_ ты меня назвал?

\- А как? – внешне храня полное спокойствие, парировал тот.

Сэм заморгал, пребывая в явственном недоумении и, скорее всего, склоняясь к мысли, что просто ослышался. А поскольку Дин был на все сто… ну ладно, на все _девяносто девять_ процентов уверен, что их беседа не писалась на пленку агентами ЦРУ или Моссада, то он ничего особо и не опасался. Никто посторонний Сэмовы сомнения не развеет, а сам Дин намерен отпираться до последнего.

Сэм пожал плечами и встряхнул головой.

\- Как-то все слишком легко и просто вышло, тебе не показалось? – вернулся он к разговору.

\- _Легко и просто_?! Я до сих пор нахожу всякую дрянь, о которой даже думать не желаю, в таких местах, о которых не хочу и говорить!

Судя по тому, как Сэм передернулся и нервно заерзал на стуле, в этом Дин был не одинок.

\- Но зачем она это сделала, а? – горячо возразил охотник. – С какой стати Фрэн Спайрс принесла себя в жертву ради _нас_?

\- Не по мне это - бахвалиться, Сэм, но думаю, что она ко мне неровно дышала, - Дин заставил себя ухмыльнуться, хотя на душе скребли кошки.

Сэм шутку не поддержал.

\- У меня неотвязное чувство, будто мы что-то упустили, - пожаловался он.

Дин вздохнул и наклонился к ноуту. Вот чего ему совершенно не хотелось, так это проводить у дареного коня стоматологический осмотр.

\- А вот и неплохие новости – ну, для Саши-то даже очень хорошие, - сказал он. - Съемки фильма продолжатся с новым режиссером.

\- Известным?

\- Сомневаюсь. Некто Фэнни Прайд. Знаешь такую?

Сэм покачал головой.

\- У нее в послужном списке уже есть парочка фильмов: «Пиво, пирог и монстры» и «Откровения снисходят и в д **у** ше» [4].

\- В жизни не слыхал, - признался Сэм.

\- Я тоже. Хотя, судя по названиям, я бы посмотрел, пожалуй… - Дин фыркнул, пролистал твиттер Саши чуть дальше и наконец нашел, что искал.

\- Привет, сашамигос, - зачитал он вслух. – Ну, наконец-то я отплатил этому лохматому дылде за хохму с трейлером на прошлой неделе. Спасибо Дину. Приятель, куда бы тебя ни занесла нелегкая, надеюсь, ты это читаешь. Ты чума, а не ассистент (детектив? ;) ).

Улыбнувшись, Дин прошел по ссылке в твите, открыл прикрепленную фотографию и немедленно покатился со смеху. Удержаться было невозможно.

\- Сэ-эм, я знаю, ты такое не одобряешь, но тебе просто _необходимо_ на это взглянуть! – икая от хохота, Дин повернул лэптоп так, чтобы друг смог увидеть фотку.

И Сэм удивил его в очередной раз. Глянув на экран, он вытаращился во все глаза и… заржал, потом стыдливо прихлопнул рот рукой, пытаясь удержать приступ бурного веселья. Из глаз его от непомерных усилий брызнули слезы.

\- Чт… что эт…? Как…? – сдавленно хрюкнул он.

\- А я отдал Саше остатки того автозагара, - пояснил Дин. – Тебе-то я всего несколько капель подлил, а вот Саша бухнул ему весь бутылек целиком!

Сэм судорожно хватанул ртом воздух.

\- О-оранжевый… явно не его цвет, - едва дыша от смеха, заключил он.

\- Однозначно, - ухмыльнулся Дин. – Блин, да его гримеры в Ванкувере только посмотрят на объем работы и тут же нафиг уволятся, плюнув на выходное пособие!

Сэм вытащил платок, вытер слезы и шумно высморкался, потихоньку приходя в себя. Он все еще посмеивался и качал головой - одно удовольствие было глядеть на искрящиеся смехом глаза и веселые ямочки на щеках. Вот Дин и глядел.

\- Цени, балбес, сам видишь - я еще мягко с тобой обошелся, - с улыбкой заметил он.

\- Да уж, - прочувствованно согласился Сэм. Он набрал полную грудь воздуха и медленно выдохнул, окончательно успокаиваясь. – Ну что, Дин, мир? - спросил он.

Тот задумался, подсчитывая в уме очки. Каверза с гелем не удалась, поэтому Сэм пока вел в счете, а не в правилах Дина спускать такое с рук кому бы то ни было. С другой стороны, он вполне может позволить себе проявить великодушие.

\- Мир, - кивнул он и коварно усмехнулся, добавив: - … на следующие сто миль.

Сэм поник.

\- Пойду оплачу счет, - подавленно вздохнул он.

 ***

\- Итак… куда теперь двинем, Сусанин [5]? – спросил Дин, когда они шли к Импале.

\- Честно говоря, я малость выдохся, - признался Сэм. – Может, просто зависнем в мотеле, возьмем пива, фильм какой-нибудь… - нерешительно предложил он.

\- Да-а?

Что, никакой работы? Никакой муштры? Никаких новых дел?

\- Если только у тебя нет других планов?..

По лицу товарища Дин видел, что Сэм опасается, как бы он не потащил его в стрип-бар или еще куда-нибудь в таком же роде. Надо сказать, не без оснований. Искушение еще немного поизмываться над другом было велико, но… нет. Раз уж Сэм делает такой жест примирения, то ложкой дегтя Дин не станет, не в этот раз, по крайней мере.

\- Не-а, звучит как раз по мне, - кивнул он. – Тихий, спокойный вечер. То, что доктор прописал.

И раз уж Дин сегодня святой, то, когда зарокотал двигатель Импалы и ожившая магнитола рявкнула что-то сугубо р **ó** ковое, он милосердно убавил звук.

\- Дин… - дождавшись, когда они выедут на трассу, начал Сэм.

\- М?

\- А почему у кобры плоская голова?

Дин озадаченно нахмурился. Да что у Сэма за пунктик такой на змеях?

\- Не знаю, - терпеливо ответил он. – Почему у кобры плоская голова?

\- Потому что она не выползла из джунглей в пять утра.

Поморгав, Дин провел параллель – две параллели, если точнее, - и расхохотался.

\- Ладно, твоя взяла, - сдался он. – Такого я не ожидал.

\- А, так значит, все-таки смешно! – с легким вызовом заявил Сэм.

\- Да, но ведь это, получается, шутка _над змеями_.

\- Уф, как всегда выкрутился! – но, ворча так, Сэм тоже посмеивался.

Опустил голову и прикусил губу, но все равно улыбался, и казался сейчас совсем юным, совершеннейшим мальчишкой. И было в нем еще что-то… изменившееся. Волосы стали как будто гуще и… длиннее, может?

\- Сэм… - с любопытством протянул Дин, - ты что, волосы отращиваешь?

Тот смущенно порозовел. Трогательное зрелище, если спросить мнение Дина.

\- Ну, я тут хорошенько подумал… - промямлил Сэм, - … над твоими словами… ну, про то, что нам обоим нужно приспосабливаться… и что мне надо выдохнуть… - он заерзал, словно на сидении под ним внезапно обнаружилась колючка, запылал маковым цветом и закончил почти жалобно: - Я пытаюсь, Дин. Я… это просто такая _попытка_.

\- Сэм, да понял я, - мягко улыбнулся тот.

\- Да?

\- Ну да… - и почему, ну вот _почему_ Дину обязательно нужно дать волю своему длинному языку, когда все так хорошо и ровно?! Видимо, дело в неуемной натуре. Не лечится, и ничего тут не попишешь. – Ты хочешь выглядеть в моих глазах отпадным красавчиком. Как мило. Я тронут до глубины души.

\- Дин, богом клянусь…! – негодующе воздел руки Сэм.

Дин тягуче улыбнулся и наклонился к нему поближе.

\- Я ведь могу и повестись, - мурлыкнул он, поигрывая бровями.

 _Стоп! Осади назад! Зарвался!_ Дин понял это в тот же миг, как слова сорвались с губ. Глаза у Сэма резко поменяли цвет, став из каре-зеленых почти черными, обжигающими, жадными, - и все это за считанные мгновения, пока Дин смотрел на него. _Твою ж мать!_ Ну, уж _это-то_ Дину точно не померещилось. Сэм его _реально_ хотел!

А по радио над ним тем временем подсмеивался Foreigner:

« … тебе и не нужно читать мои мысли, чтобы знать, о чем я думаю, - тебе бы следовало об этом знать, милая…»

Дин отпрянул и неуверенно хохотнул:

\- Тише-тише! Полегче, тигр! Шучу, Сэм, просто шучу!

Сэм одарил его таким взглядом, что Дин уверился – от немедленной расплаты его спас только тот факт, что он сидел за рулем и скорость была приличной. А иначе? Одно из двух. Быть бы ему либо прибитым на месте, либо перекинутым на заднее сидение и…

\- Придурок! – запальчиво прошипел Сэм, и что-то помешало Дину ответить так, как положено.

\- Да, - вместо этого повинился он. – Еще какой.

Сэм скрестил на груди руки и сердито уставился за окно, а Дин постарался перевести дух и успокоиться. _С огнем ведь играешь_ , подумал он. _Гляди, обожжешься_ … Может, хватит этих разговорчиков с гомоэротическим подтекстом? Ведь не исключено, что Сэму это осточертеет и в один прекрасный день он потребует, чтобы Дин претворил в жизнь все то, о чем так легкомысленно треплется. И что он тогда станет делать?

«...знаешь, я ведь могу поймать тебя на слове…»

Дин бросил короткий взгляд на тихо кипящего Сэма.

« … ощутишь горящий во мне огонь…»

И что он тогда будет делать?

« … ну, детка, ты и в самом деле хочешь не только потанцевать со мной?..»

Ну и?

_Заглохни. Я думаю._

Сэм продолжал демонстративно пялиться на окружающий пейзаж, и потому Дин рискнул окинуть сидящего рядом с ним юношу быстрым взглядом… _иным_ взглядом, с _иной_ точки зрения. И что же он увидел? А то: сложен упомянутый юноша как Адонис [6], красив, силен и умен… и нет, Дин никогда… не применительно к парню… даже и мыслей не возникало… потому что… ну, не попадалось такого, чтобы… но… но ЧЕРТ!... Это же не какой-то левый чувак, это СЭМ!

«… а теперь решай, мы можем встретиться втайне, только мы вдвоем, и я покажу тебе такую любовь, какой ты никогда не знала…»

Словно кто-то щелкнул переключателем. Мысли, бродящие у Дина в голове, вдруг перестали быть абстрактными понятиями, о которых знал, конечно, слышал, но никогда не примерял на себя. Просто потому, оказывается, что повода не было. Так вот, теперь у него перед глазами мельтешили вполне конкретные образы… вероятности… возможности. Что-то глубоко внутри, о чем Дин ведать - не ведал, проснулось и шевельнулось, приподняло голову и сонно промурлыкало: «Ну, будем знакомы, что ли?»

«… кровь во мне горяча, проверь и поверь, я горю в лихорадке…»

_Итак?_

«… детка, ты в самом деле хочешь не только потанцевать со мной? Кровь моя кипит!»

Дин сглотнул.

_Я еще к тебе вернусь, и мы договорим._

 

**КОНЕЦ ТРЕТЬЕГО ЭПИЗОДА**

 

**Примечания переводчика:**

[4] Поподробней о фильмах Фрэн Спайрс и Фэнни Прайд. Поскольку обе эти дамы представляют собой одно и то же лицо, а именно – нашего замечательного автора fanspired, то и фильмы эти несут в своих названиях отсылки к той или иной значимой в эмоциональном плане сцене из предыдущих эпизодов «Песни».

 _«Если бы диваны могли говорить»_   - думаю, многие догадались, что это намек на феерический вечер, проведенный Сэмом за диваном в доме Винчестеров.

 _«Портрет моей тайной страсти»_   - это о портрете Дина, который нарисовал Сэм.

 _«Пиво, пирог и монстры»_   - помните ту сцену, где Сэм обихаживает Диновы раны после неудачной поездки по шоссе у Касторс Пассажа? Эпизод 1, глава 9: «Вот так и вышло, что этот длинный и нелегкий день закончился для Дина в номере мотеля, где он сидел на кровати в одних трусах и рубашке на голое тело, с пирогом в одной руке и «Будвайзером» в другой, а Сэм, умостившись на полу меж его ног, обрабатывал неприятного вида рану на бедре».

 _«Откровения снисходят и в д **у** ше»_  - одно из последних событий, проснувшееся с  утра пораньше либидо Дина и его мысли о Сэме под струями горячего душа.

 

[5] _Итак… куда теперь двинем, Сусанин?_

В оригинале, конечно, нет никакого Сусанина, это мой вольный перевод Диновой фразы «So . . . where to now, Scout?». Слово scout само по себе означает проводника, того, кто ведет, но здесь еще и играет немаловажную роль то, что Scout – прозвище, данное старшим братом маленькой героине очень известного, особенно в Америке, романа писательницы Харпер Ли «Убить пересмешника».

 

[6] … _сложен упомянутый юноша как Адонис…_

Персонаж древнегреческого мифа. Пастух и охотник Адонис славился своей красотой: в него влюбляется богиня любви Афродита, хотя по некоторым версиям – он был возлюбленным бога вина и веселья Диониса.

 

 

 **ОТ АВТОРА, ВМЕСТО ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЯ**  

Итак. Роли в этом, на первый взгляд шуточном, но на самом деле многоплановом по смысловой нагрузке эпизоде исполняли (в порядке появления на сцене):

Саша Новак – Миша Коллинз

Сара – Сара Мишель Геллар

Фрэн Спайрс – Алекс Кингстон (ну, могу же я помечтать?! –  _прим. автора_ )

Доктор Дрейк – Дэвид Маккаллум

Доктор Пэт Плант – Джонни Галеки

И, разумеется, парень из «Девочек Гилмор» в исполнении себя самого.

 

Мои благодарности и искренние извинения создателям сериалов «Доктор Кто», «Морская полиция: Спецотдел» и «Теория Большого взрыва» за использование в своих бескорыстных целях их оригинальных персонажей.

 

Кстати, Хейли играла НЕ Поли Перретт. Это был просто отвлекающий маневр. И Эштон Катчер по ряду причин не смог сыграть роль Кристофера Эша.

 

**В СЛЕДУЮЩЕМ ЭПИЗОДЕ:**

 

Все меняется. Все остается прежним. Недопонимание между друзьями достигает критической точки, и взрыв, что разбросает их, неизбежен. Сэма судьба сведет с симпатичной незнакомкой, а Дин вынужден будет в одиночку сражаться со зловещим пугалом… Думаете, вы знаете эту историю? Подумайте еще раз.


End file.
